Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke
by Uyamiko
Summary: -No pienses, no levantes la vista, no me hables. Mira tu brazo y recuerda bien el nombre que tienes escrito allí- / Recuerden esto mocosas, son los juguetes de sus dueños. si son devueltas, su destino sera morir./ - Yo solo, quiero ser libre. Si necesito morir para no verte más. Te ruego que mates, Sasuke-sama!... / ¡Por matar a su dueño, su castigo sera la pena máxima!
1. ELEGIDA

**PROLOGO**

_Todas las mujeres en konoha tienen una educación diferente a la de los hombres. No es por que se les considere débiles, no es porque se les considere más fuertes, ni más delicadas. Lo que realmente sucede es que no se les considera ALGUIEN, no ellas son ALGO._

_Objetos de cambio, objetos que sirven a los hombres. Se les da una mujer de regalo a todos los graduados de la academia. Tal como se regala una mascota, no, una mascota es más importante en el mundo shinobi que una mujer._

_-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Primero: La mujer no DEBE hablar en presencia de algún hombre. Su castigo, será el que su DUEÑO estime conveniente.**

**Segundo: Si no cumple una ORDEN, su castigo será el que su DUEÑO disponga.**

**Tercero: En caso de que no atienda sus DEBERES, puede ser devuelta a la casa de crianza. Y será castigada con lo que se estime conveniente.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -**

-Sasuke, este año saldrás de la academia, ¿no? –Pregunto Fugaku a su hijo menor-

-Si, padre. Este año ya saldré de la academia – El chico de solo 12 años de edad sonrió con orgullo-

-Bien, Hermanito – Itachi el primogénito de la familia De Uchiha Fugaku, sonrió a su pequeño hermano que comía ah su lado- ¿Has pensado en como quieres TU REGALO?

-Itachi, eso lo vera cuando vaya a la casa de crianza – Respondió Fugaku en tono burlón, y levantándose hacia la cocina-

Itachi no respondió y le guiño el ojo ah Sasuke. Al salir Fugaku, el mayor se acerco susurrando quedamente.

-¿Cabello largo o corto, hermanito?

-¡No molestes Itachi! – Sasuke se levanto y camino rápidamente a su habitación –

_**Pov's Sasuke**_

Cerré la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo debido y me lance a mi cama. No había pensado en como seria MI regalo, y ciertamente no es algo que me importe demasiado. Solo quiero que esto pase rápido.

-Sasuke – escuche que me susurraban quedamente – Sasuke – Rezongue un poco y abrí mis ojos –

-Mamá – Sonreí, no era correcto que le dijese "Mamá", ya que según papá ella era solo Mikoto-

-Levántate, Sasuke. Necesito que me escuches – Susurro. Trate de enfocar mas mi vista y me levante de golpe al verla llena de sangre- No pasa nada, esta bien.

-Sangre – murmure buscando alguna herida en su cuerpo – ¿Porque hay sangre? –

-Debo irme Sasuke – las lágrimas de mamá caían sin parar – Antes de que hables, escucha atentamente, tu padre. Fugaku esta muerto, y si paso un poco mas de tiempo aquí. Yo también lo estaré – Iba a interrumpir pero, me tapo la boca – No entiendes, aun eres un niño. Pero por favor, no hagas lo mismo que Fugaku hizo… No hagas lo que todos los hombres de esta nación hacen, tu no…

En el momento que se aproximo a la ventana, unos anbus entraron por la puerta y ventana.

-Serás eliminada…

Esto era mentira, padre estaba muerto. Mamá fue… No, MIKOTO fue quien lo asesino. Sentí un golpe en la cabeza y un llanto estrangulado.

_**TODO SE VOLVIÓ OSCURO…**_

* * *

Naruto, es un chico realmente molesto. No paraba de parlotear en algún momento, como la mayoría de mis compañeros.

Estaban emocionados, ya que hoy era el día.

Este era el día de buscar nuestros regalos. Regalo que mi padre dejo pagado para que yo lo retire.

Este día, era el día de que me convertiría en un hombre.

Sonreí y camine a recibir mi bandana y un pequeño libro que me identificaba. La bandana me la puse en mi frente y mire a Itachi que me sonreía orgulloso. El me devolvió una sonrisa burlona y movió su cabeza ligeramente hacia fuera donde el dejo a su regalo, amarrado a un árbol, al igual que los demás.

Se paro un carruaje y de ahí bajo un anciano, que tenia una cuerda en su mano.

SE ESCUCHARON CARCAJADAS EMOCIONADAS.

**ESTE ERA EL MOMENTO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA TODO SHINOBI.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: ELEGIDA**

Yo nunca eh sido una persona piadosa, y mucho menos con las mujeres, pero algo en mi se removió cuando vi que el hombre tiraba de la cuerda que tenia en su mano. Del carruaje comenzaron a salir, cerca de 10 niñas. No eran mujeres, eran niñas las que estaban atadas de sus cuellos por la cuerda que de la que hombre tiro. Itachi me miro con una ceja alzada a lo que yo solo sonreí con una sonrisa forzada.

Mis compañeros de clase se acercaron a ellas como aves de carroña, yo estaba reticente a acercarme oh no. Hasta que mi hermano me dio un ligero empujón.

-Si no te apresuras, se quedaran a las mejores – me sonrió burlón. Yo mire a las niñas delante de mi y camine a ellas – Escoge bien, Sasuke.

Asentí y con paso seguro me acerque, hacia esas pequeñas cosas. Las mire con una ceja alzada, por favor, nadie querría tener algo así. Eran muy pequeñas y todas estaban sucias, sin calzado y algo que puede pasar por un vestido.

Una niña rubia, sostenía fuertemente de la mano a otra de cabello castaño. Las pase de largo y seguí mirando a las otras. No se que paso en ese momento, solo sentí un fuerte golpe y un leve quejido. Mire en la dirección del sonido y me congele levemente. El anciano, que antes sostenía la cuerda había subido y sacado de la rastra, una niña que era mas pequeña que las demás, su cabello era una maraña rosa y trataba de soltarse del agarre del viejo. Escuche un sollozo ahogado y mi mano se cerro en un puño.

-¿Cuanto por ella? – pregunte seriamente. El viejo me miro con ojos abiertos. - ¡Respóndeme! –Insistí enojado-

-500 Ryo's – mascullo con los dientes apretados-

- Bien – dije arqueando mi ceja y esperando a que me de la cuerda que sujetaba del cuello a la pequeña maraña rosa. Ahora que la miraba bien, su cabello rosa le llegaba casi a las rodillas –

El viejo reticente me dio la cuerda y sonrió con ironía. Le di mi nombre y lo busco en la hoja de los que habían solicitado a las cositas. Ensancho los ojos y me miro con algo parecido ah asombro y sonrió para si mismo. Solo me encogí de hombros y avance con la pequeña cosita detrás de mí. Solo tendría a lo mucho unos 10 años, aunque no lo sabia con certeza.

Camine más rápido para llegar a mi nueva casa, que Itachi había escogido con anticipación. Escuche un ruido sordo detrás mío y no le preste atención hasta que sentí que algo se arrastraba. Me voltee levente y mire a la cosita tirada en el suelo, vi que se intentaba levantar y volvía a caer.

-Perfecto – masculle enojado – ¡Apresúrate! – tire de la cuerda y callo nuevamente al suelo. Solté una maldición, y fui a recogerla de un brazo, soltó un nuevo quejido y mire su ropa algo rota de cuando se callo – No queda de otra – la tome y la tire a mi hombro como un saco. Y esta vez corrí mucho más rápido.

Esta niña no pesaba nada.

Vi mi casa mas adelante y apresure el paso. Al llegar la deje en el suelo y abrí la puerta. Entre sacándome mi calzado, al girarme a cerrar la puerta la vi aun en la entrada mirando al suelo. Sus ojos eran tapados por su largo cabello. La tome del brazo y la adentre a la casa.

-Sígueme – ordene dándole la espalda y encaminándome al baño – Estas echa un asco – murmure mirando su sucio cabello y sus pies descalzos – Te darás un baño, no quiero que ensucies nada en la casa. ¿Entendido? – Esta niña al parecer era muda- Tienes 15 minutos.

Salí del baño y me gire a la cocina no era bueno cocinando pero me podría defender. Revise el libro que me dieron en la academia y luego una hoja que me dio el anciano de la casa de crianza.

**NOMBRE: HARUNO SAKURA**

**NACIMIENTO: 28 MARZO**

***N.D.C : 547349**

**EDAD: 8 AÑOS**

**-A LA EDAD DE 5 AÑOS TRATA DE ESCAPAR JUNTO A COMPAÑERA DE CUARTO. LA CHICA NÚMERO 5473614.**

**NUMERO 547349, FUE RECLUIDA POR UNA SEMANA EN LA CELDA 13.**

Esto es muy raro, bueno supongo que no es muy distinto a la academia. Sentí un ruido detrás de mi y la vi para detrás de mi, sin prenda alguna en el cuerpo. Me sobresalte y desvié mi mirada.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunte confundido –

-Esta sucia – era la primera vez que me hablaba y su voz era como un pequeño susurro agudo –

-Tsk, sígueme – corrió detrás de mi a la habitación y busque algo en mi armario, encontré una polera algo vieja y se la tendí – Mañana buscare algo mas – Explique al ver que algo quería decirme.

-Gracias… -Murmuro tomando la polera y poniéndosela. Por Dios esta era solo una niña. ¿Como podían vender a una niña?

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke – Me senté en la cama y la mire notando sus ojos seguían sin estar descubiertos – Ven aquí – Murmure –

Sakura avanzo los pasos que nos separaban y cuando levante la mano para correr su cabello. Se encogió y llevo sus manos a la cara, ¿se estaba protegiendo de mi?

Tome sus manos y las baje de su cara un poco mas brusco de lo que hubiese querido. Y levante el cabello que le cubría el rostro. Me congele al ver su cara llena de lágrimas y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Ábrelos- pedí impaciente – Abre los ojos! – sus lagrimas corrieron con mas velocidad y salió un gemido de su boca. Me aparte y suspire con frustración, esto no estaba resultando para nada – Sígueme a la cocina – murmure mas calmado –

Asintió y sentí sus pequeños pasos al seguirme. Le ordene que se siente y ella lo hizo automáticamente en una esquina de la habitación. Me dio un tic en el ojo y me acerque a ella, dándole un onigiri.

-No te acostumbres, tú debes hacer de comer. Es tu deber, recuérdalo. – Asintió y con manos temblorosas tomo el onigiri y se lo llevo a la boca rápidamente – Sakura – la llame y giro su cabeza en mi dirección rápidamente- Mañana tengo que llevarte al hospital para que te revisen – asintió rápidamente y se llevo lo que quedaba del onigiri a la boca – Toma – estire mi brazo con dos mas. Sonrió y me fije que le faltaba un diente. Se levanto y estiro su mano sacando ambas onigiris y llevándose uno rápidamente a la boca –

-Gracias, Uchiha-sama – murmuro haciendo un rápida reverencia. Me sentí incomodo –

Apague las luces de la casa y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y vi a Sakura dormitando en una esquina. Fruncí mi ceño y saque un futon dejándolo en el suelo.

-Sakura – la desperté – DEBES dormir aquí – apunte el futon en el suelo. Asintió y se arrastro hasta el cayendo dormida.

Me cambie de ropa y me dispuse a dormir en mi cama, esta noche hacia mucho mas frió que las demás.

* * *

Después de un leve desayuno Sakura y yo nos dirigíamos al medico. La llevaba de su muñeca y ella caminaba dando pequeños saltitos, eso me causaba gracia.

Esperamos nuestro turno y la lleve a la oficina del doctor. Estreche mi mirada al ver como inspeccionaba a Sakura de arriba a bajo. Carraspee y me cruce de brazos.

-No tengo tanto tiempo – Avise sentándome en una silla cerca del escritorio -

-No es necesario que se quede – aclaro rápidamente- Normalmente solo las dejan y luego las retiran- Me dio un escalofrió ver las miradas que le daba a Sakura –

-Solo acabe rápido –ordene acomodándome mejor en la silla -

Me fulmino con la mirada y se acerco a Sakura, revisándole primero el cabello, las manos y sus piernas que quedaban a la vista por la polera que aun usaba.

-Quítate la polera – ordeno el medico sonriendo-

Sakura me miro y yo asentí. Se quieto la polera y la mirada del viejo se intensifico en Sakura.

-¡Aun estoy aquí! – Subí la voz y el viejo se puso en ámbito profesional –

-Primero es el tatuaje – me dijo buscando algo en un maletín- ¿Donde se lo pondrá? –Pregunto mirando en mi dirección con un aparato en las manos –

-¿Tatuaje? – pregunte tontamente -

-Es para que la encuentren si escapa, solo cosas técnicas –explico encendiendo la maquina. Un ruido infernal se escucho en la habitación- Así que… ¿donde lo quiere?

Sakura retrocedió y el viejo sonrió con burla.

**-Uchiha-sama…**

-Los tatuajes vienen cuando tenga 12, por si decido devolverla - el viejo apretó los dientes y me miro con fastidio - Así que continua con el examen - Ordene -

Salimos del hospital no mucho rato después, Sakura estaba justo detrás de mi mirando en todas direcciones. Su cabello aun seguía largo, pero no tenia forma alguna. Su rostro seguía tapado y sus pies descalzos, tenía que encargarme rápido de eso.

-Sakura - llame viendo que su cara se pegaba ah una vitrina. me acerque y vi que era una tienda de mujeres - No seria mala idea, comprar algunas cosas - murmure viendo unos pequeños zapatos - vamos - ordene entrando a la tienda-

No avance mas de dos pasos cuando me congele al ver los collares que allí se mostraban colgados.

* * *

***NDC : NUMERO DE CRIANZA**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! **

**TENGO QUE CONSEGUIRME UNA BETA u_u QUE ME AYUDE CON LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA. **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL PRIMER CAPITULO, LA VERDAD AUN SE VE MUY INOFENSIVO COMO PARA ESTAR EN RATED M, PERO POR LO QUE VIENE, CREO QUE ESTA BIEN PUESTO. **

**SI QUIEREN MAS RÁPIDA ACTUALIZACIÓN, COMENTEN PARA QUE ME APRESURE :) **

**NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS...**

* * *

**Corregido: 21-09-2013**


	2. ESE DIA

LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC,

LE AGRADESCO A YUMIKO POR BETEAR ESTE CAPI… ¡cía HAS GRACIAS!

TAMBIÉN A LAS CHICAS DE NARUTO FF …

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, no era una persona a la que le gustara mostrar sus sentimientos. No era por mero capricho, era una forma de defensa.

Fugaku, se lo dijo una vez: **_"Si alguien es importante para ti, guarda las emociones en lo mas profundo de ti. Sasuke tus ojos serán tu perdición si no son capaces de esconder lo que persona que es importante para ti, esta en peligro constantemente por los demás. Al igual como tú estás, en peligro por esa persona"_**

Pero lo dicho no tendría sentido para un niño de seis años. Palabras vacías que tal vez en unos años no recuerde o que en unos años más lo cambien completamente. Decisiones, decisiones.

Sasuke al ser un niño, no había entendido eso como es debido y realmente aun no quería entenderlo. ¿Por qué querer entender que alguien importante para ti te puede hacer daño?

En su corazón de un niño de 12 años, entender no era una de sus prioridades. Como tampoco lo era cambiar el sistema de esclavitud sexista que existía en Konoha. Él estaba bien como estaba en ese momento.

* * *

**POV'S SASUKE**

Esos collares, me removieron algo en el interior. No encuentro motivo para usarlos, se supone que ellas no se escaparían nunca.

Aunque, no estoy muy seguro de porque no estoy seguro de esto.

Al mirar a Sakura la vi totalmente indiferente a todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor, ¿Por qué?

-Uchiha-san un gusto tenerlo aquí con nosotros. ¡Oh! Así que esta es su cosita, un poco rara cabe decir – su tono era mas que nada calculador, observo a Sakura y miro sus pies descalzos – Tengo algo que podría interesarle, sígame por favor.

Camino a un estante y a cada lado del mismo se encontraban dos mujeres con la mirada pegada en el suelo. Cuando el hombre se acerco ambas se pusieron de pie.

-Tenemos distintos tipos de zapatos, estos por ejemplo – mostro unos rojos – perciben su chakra, si manda grandes descargas de chakra – los zapatos mostraron algún tipo de cuchillo justo en los talones – Ya sabe, son por si intentan escapar.

Sakura no estaba prestando atención alguna, miraba un pequeño kimono rojo con detalles amarillos y luego unas cosas que no tenia idea para que eran.

-Sakura – llame encaminándome a la salida. El viejo me miro desconcertado, y yo sonreí con suficiencia.

Una parte de mi aún tenía un poco de escalofríos al imaginar los pies de Sakura, siendo clavados por esas navajas. Aunque eso no significa que le permita hacer todo lo que ella quiera.

Sigo siendo el dueño aquí.

* * *

Mañana empezaría mi primera misión como genin. Como estaría con Naruto, creo que sería como un entrenamiento mas aunque también estaba el otro Sai. No es que me importe mucho, en realidad.

Sakura en estos momentos estaba arreglando su cama y tarareaba una canción que me sonaba de alguna parte. Termino de arreglarla y sonrió en mi dirección. Levante una ceja y mire que me tendía algo, estire mi mano y dejo caer medió dulce.

¿Qué rayos?

-¿De dónde sacaste esto, Sakura? – Ella me sonrió mostrando sus dientes y dejo sus manos en su espalda- Sakura – Ordene al ver que no tenía intenciones de responderme.

-Sasuke-sama…n-no…hum – mordió su labio – La tienda – susurro bajando su cabeza.

La comprensión me llego un segundo después.

-Sakura, no DEBES robar – murmure cerrando el puño donde estaba la mitad de ese dulce, cuando la abrí cayeron trozos pequeños de lo que era el dulce – Si lo…

Sakura se arrodillo rápidamente y recogió los pequeños trozos en su mano. Note las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-Bótalos – masculle frunciendo el ceño- Hablo enserio– la tome de la muñeca y cerro con más fuerza su puño.

-N-no… Sa-sasu-ke-sama – puso su mano desocupada sobre la que sostenía su muñeca – P-por fa-vor.

-Es una ORDEN, Sakura – murmure – No DEBES robar. Tendría que castigarte, pero, no lo hare si botas esto – advertí.

-No lo hare – su cara aun estaba llena de lagrimas, pero su voz ya no titubeaba.

-¿Me estas, retando? – Me levante, aun con su muñeca en mis manos – Te estoy dando una orden, no me obligues – Su silencio me molesto y avance hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación – Tú lo has querido así, ¡No te levantaras de ahí hasta que no hayas botado ese estúpido dulce, y te disculpes conmigo! –exclame furioso.

Debo reconocer que su terquedad me enfurecía. No estoy acostumbrado a que nadie me lleve la contraria a mis órdenes, y esta niñita se atrevía a desafiarme así. ¿Quién diablos se cree esa mocosa?, La ignore y me dormí con un poco de dificultad. Me desperté tarde por primera vez en estos años, maldición. Corrí hasta la torre hokage moviéndome rápidamente por los tejados de las casas.

-¡Llegas tarde, teme! –Apenas llegue unos minutos atrasado pero eran los mínimos para que se pusiera a gritar.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí, debemos entrar para que Hokage-sama nos de la misión. –La voz animada de Kakashi, me daba pereza. Sai entro tras de él y yo luego dejando a Naruto mascullando maldiciones. Nos inclinamos levemente al hokage que estaba sosteniendo un pergamino en su mano. Nos miro a cada uno y sonrió.

-La misión que les daré es muy importante, ya que deben escoltar un regalo que Suna nos está dando. Es algo así, como una oferta de paz –le tendió el pergamino a Kakashi – No estamos en posición de negarnos a una oferta de paz, así que espero que su trabajo sea bueno, enviaría a alguien de mayor rango. Pero es un pedido del Kazekage – Suspiro y se dio la vuelta mirando por la ventana – Retírense.

* * *

El camino a Suna, no era de mucho tiempo. Viajamos en silencio, luego de que el Hokage nos ordenara retirarnos.

-Saben lo que debemos traer a Konoha, ¿no? – kakashi parecía cansado.

-¿Cómo lo sabremos?, ¡explícanos la misión Kakashi-sensei! – Naruto y sus chillidos.

-Una ofrenda de paz – la voz de Sai era completamente indiferente – Se refiere a mujeres, ¿no?

-El kazakage está haciendo las paces con Konoha por que Suna se está quedando sin mujeres. –respondió Kakashi.

-¿Cómo sin mujeres, Kakashi-sensei? –Naruto se cruzó de brazos y bufo.

-Como te explico, pequeño Naruto. Mejor no pierdo el tiempo, Sai haznos el favor –Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara y avanzó adelante leyendo un raro libro de color naranja.

-Kakashi-sensei se refería a que Konoha es uno de los países que más mujeres tiene –Naruto iba a decir algo, pero Sai lo silencio – Es fácil, tener muchas mujeres en el país, es bueno. Se pueden vender y así mantener a konoha como una de las más ricas, hablando en dinero obviamente.

-Pero el Kazekage nos está dando mujeres, 'ttebayo… ¿Es como si nos diera dinero?

-Algo así Naruto, con unas cuantas diferencias. El placer que dan las féminas, es mucho mejor que el que da el dinero, aunque obviamente se puede comprar dicho placer con dinero.

La forma en que Sai habla es extrañamente repulsiva.

-¿Y tú ya tienes a tu chica, Sai? – Pregunto Naruto con auténtica curiosidad.

-La tenia, sí. Pero llegue muy tarde, ya se la habían llevado. No quise comprar otra, ya que solo la quiero a ella. –Sai me miro con una sonrisa en su cara – Que tal tu Sasuke, escuche que la tuya es muy bonita.

-¿Escuchaste? Yo vi cuando el teme se la llevo, es realmente pequeñita, cabello rosa muy largo.

-Cabello rosa, ¿eh? Igual como la que yo quería – me dedico una fría mirada, antes de poner una sonrisa falsa y adelantar sus pisadas.

-Estúpido dobe, no debes andar de bocón – masculle dándole un golpe.

-Niños, ya falta poco. Estén alerta. –kakashi guardo su libro y adelanto el paso.

La llegada a Suna fue muy callada, de un momento a otro Sai me miraba como si quisiera matarme, Kakashi miraba a todas partes y Naruto babeaba ante los puestos de comida.

Avanzamos hasta la torre del Kazekage y este nos esperaba con unos anbus a su alrededor.

-Les doy la bienvenida, ninjas de Konoha.

Nosotros hicimos una leve reverencia y luego de darnos una leve charla asintió a unos de los anbus que desaparecía en una nube de humo y reapareció con 12 mujeres, las empujo y cayeron como piezas de un juego arrodilladas, y sus cabezas tocando la tierra.

-Están completamente entrenadas, no les darán problemas. Y claramente pueden usarlas en el viaje, no queremos que nuestros queridos ninjas de konoha se aburran en el viaje.

Kakashi decidió que nos quedáramos en Suna, por una noche. Para reponer las fuerzas del viaje. Con Naruto salimos a dar unas cuantas vueltas a la feria que se estaba exhibiendo debido a la futura unión que tendrían Suna y Konoha.

Un puesto de dulces me llamo la atención y me escurrí ahí sin que Naruto se diera cuenta. Un frasco de dulces me llamo la atención y me acerque al viejo que atendía.

-Joven de Konoha, ¿le interesa algo? – Apunte con la cabeza el frasco de dulces y el viejo sonrió amable, me removí incomodo – Esos dulces son típicos de la ciudad de Oto. Solo son 300 Ryo's.

Saque dicho dinero y se lo di al viejo, guardando el frasco de tamaño mediano en mi mochila. Estaba saliendo de la tienda cuando el viejo, llamo mi atención. -Tengo unas cuantas cosas que tal vez le interesen -murmuro – Sígame, joven.

No lo dude mucho y me acerque al viejo que me llevo detrás de la tienda, en esta había unas prendas colgadas. El viejo me las mostró y yo las tome con un poco de desconfianza.

-Son de muy buena calidad estas telas- me aviso, pensé en la pequeña figura de Sakura.

-Son muy grandes – avise devolviéndoselas.

-¡Oh! Tengo estas también – me llevo unas un poco mas pequeñas, seguían siendo muy grandes para Sakura. Pero prefería esto a que siga con una pollera- Y tengo estos zapatos –me los mostro y yo asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto por todo? – pregunte sacando mi dinero.

-Por ser usted no será mucho…

* * *

Estúpido viejo, no será mucho dijo. Me encajo mas prendas por los ojos hasta que quede con solo unas monedas en los bolsillos.

El viaje no era muy largo, pero aun así se nos hizo imposible avanzar en la noche cuando las mujeres apenas y avanzaban. Acampamos allí y ellas se agruparon en la fogata que había echo. Sai me miraba aun con un odio contenido que no me molestaba para nada, ya que soy bueno ignorando a las personas.

-Tú, ven aquí – Sai se agacho ante una chica que parecía mayor que nosotros- Te di una orden, mujer.

Naruto miraba sin comprender, y yo caí en cuenta cuando Sai le agarro fuertemente de la muñeca llevándosela detrás de un árbol.Y se escucharon unos sollozos de la chica.

Las otras mujeres nos miraron con miedo y yo hice oídos sordos a lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor. Lo último que escuché fue un fuerte golpe.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿No dirá nada? – Naruto cerró los puños y frunció su ceño- Sai esta…

-No, Naruto. No diré nada, porque no esta haciendo nada que no esté permitido – Kakashi suspiro y se subió a un árbol a leer su libro.

* * *

Cuando vi delante la entrada de Konoha suspire aliviado, solo quería dormir como es debido y comer algo decente. Además de quitar de mi vista al idiota de Sai, que buscaba la mínima palabra mía para transformarla en discusión, que por supuesto yo ignoraba.

-Yo las llevare hasta el hokage – Kakashi saco una cuerda y amarro las manos de cada una- Hicieron un buen trabajo chicos, mañana se les dará el pago de su misión.

Me encogí de hombros y me encamine a mi casa, pero obviamente el gran dobe de dobes tenía otros planes que era arrastrarme al Ichiraku a comer. Estúpido idiota tragón.

-Y así fue que me di cuenta que su nombre es Hinata, dobe. ¿Puedes creerlo? Había olvidado que su nombre aparecía en la ficha.

-No, claro. Es que eres tan listo que nada se te escapa. No veo como se te ha escapado eso –masculle con un tic en mi ojo – Ya me voy Dobe, nos vemos mañana.- Deje el dinero de lo que comí, y corrí a mi casa esperando no encontrarme con otra distracción.

-Tadaima –Susurre entrando. Silencio a mí alrededor - ¿Sakura? – llame, se supone que ella debía estar a la espera de que yo llegara a casa – Genial.

Deje mi mochila en uno de los sillones de la sala y me fui a mi habitación a buscar algo de ropa para darme un baño… apenas abrí la puerta de mi habitación, un olor me pego en la cara. Un olor desagradable, me tape la nariz con mi mano y fui a abrir la ventana.

Al mirar al rincón del que provenía el olor, algo se me quebró en el pecho.

-¡Sakura! – Corrí hasta la esquina en la que la había llevado la ultima vez - ¿Qué se supone que hiciste, idiota? – trate de levantarla, pero al hacerlo callo bruscamente contra mí- ¡Mierda!

La tome en brazos, ya sabia de donde provenía el olor. Esta pequeña molestia no se había levantado de su lugar ni para ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades. ¿Qué se supone que haga con ella media muerta en mis brazos?, lo primero creo que seria darle un baño.

Con una mueca de asco le quite la pollera y la lleve al baño, abrí la llave de agua fría y la deje recargada contra la pared mientras se llenaba con agua. Sakura murmuro algo y me acerque a ella.

-Bi-bien-venido a ca-sa, Sasu-ke-sama – me sonrió mostrando su diente faltante –Me duele – llevo su mano a su estómago.

-Ya pasara –susurre tomando su mano.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que la estaba metiendo en la tina y rápidamente la bañe. La envolví en una toalla y la lleve a mi cama, le deje ahí y la tape hasta el mentón.

-Iré a buscar a algún doctor, no te muevas de aquí Sakura. - Salí por la ventana aun abierta y corrí al hospital. Cuando llegue lo único que había eran doctores hombres, genial. Me llamo la atención una mujer de cabello negro que estaba con un maletín.

-Oye tú – llame caminando hasta quedar enfrente de ella- ¿Sabes algo de medicina? –asintió con la cabeza – Necesito que me sigas – estaba reticente y eso solo me hizo enojar- ¡Te estoy dando una orden, mujer estúpida! - La agarre fuertemente de la muñeca y corrí con ella tratando de seguirme el paso. Cuando ya estuve en mi casa, corrí al segundo piso. Y la empuje para que entre a la habitación.

-Revísala –ordene a la mujer- Salí de misión por dos días y la encontré así al volver –explique. La mujer le reviso la frente y el pulso. Vio la mano de Sakura aun en su estomago y la reviso con chakra.

-Inanición, ¿Qué es lo que has comido estos días? – Sakura levanto su mano libre y la abrió dejando ver algunos trozos de caramelo – Es una niña de 8 años, debe comer. Esta en crecimiento – no me gusto el tono de su voz, pero no hice nada más que asentir – Debe comenzar comiendo algunas sopas ligeras, no debe dejar de comer por tanto tiempo y menos si ya esta con signos de desnutrición. Puede morir.

Al terminar de decir esto, salió dejándome solo con una Sakura apenas consiente.

-Sasuke-sama… ¿Co-cómo te fue? – me pregunto llamando mi atención.

-Me fue muy bien, Sakura. Pero ahora necesito preparar algunas cosas para que comas, luego hablaremos.

Deje la habitación y prepare alguna cosa para que ella coma. Cuando volví a la habitación la encontré tarareando una canción que no conozco de nada. Cuando me vio entrar me sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

-Debes comerte todo –Le advertí dándole el plato, se llevo la primera cuchara de comida y frunció su labio.

-Le falta sal – murmuro- El arroz esta molido.

-No te estoy preguntando tu opinión. ¡Tienes que comer! Por cierto, te mostrare algo solo si te comes todo.

Busque mi mochila que aun estaba en la sala. Volví y la vi comiendo todo rápidamente, aun fruncía la boca pero al menos estaba senté en un lado de la cama y abrí mi mochila, sacando primero los dulces que escondí rápidamente en mi espalda.

-¡Termine! – aviso mostrándome el plato vació. Saque de mi espalda el frasco y se lo entregue – Estos son…

-Los encontré en una tienda de Suna, junto con otras cosas – saque todo lo de mi mochila y lo deje a mi lado –Son para ti – murmuré.

Ese día, algo cambio en mí. Y aprendí que ella no era alguien que se pueda valer por si sola. Es una niña que necesita de protección, protección que mientras estuviese en mis manos tendría. Ese día, algo cambio en ella a la vez. Lo sentí cuando me rodeo con sus delgados brazos. No me creí capas de corresponderle el gesto, pero tampoco la día, fue la primera vez que veía unos ojos tan llamativos y hermosos al mismo tiempo. Como si la violencia del hombre, aun después de donde fue criada. Aun no lo hubiese tocado.

_También comprendí que ella seria mi perdición. _

**FIN SASUKE POV'S**

* * *

**_Este diario es de lo que puedo llamar mi vida, mi delirio, mi sacrificio, mi muerte. El día en que el puso sus ojos en mí, supe que jamás seria capaz de escapar como lo había echo anteriormente. Nacer mujer es una maldición, nacer mujer en este lugar es un martirio diario. En especial si vives con alguien que parece obsesionado contigo misma. _**

**_No se adonde escapar, no se a que aferrarme para aguantarlo. _**

**_Quiero vivir, quiero creer que las mujeres tenemos alguna esperanza que no hayamos descubierto aun. _**

**…**

**_La esperanza la encontré después de 10 años junto a mi amo. _**

**_Esperanza que estaba tan cerca de mí._**

**Uchiha Mikoto.**

* * *

-Sai, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Sabes a lo que vengo, Sasuke –El pelinegro de sonrisa fría, dio un paso adelante –**Vengo por Sakura**.

* * *

**ADELANTO...**

-La historia de Konoha es bien conocida por las naciones shinobis, la historia de la avaricia de la mujer es leyenda... y la estupidez del hombre legendaria.

¿Estas listo para conocer la historia?

-.-.-.-

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**YA SABEN, SI OS GUSTO DEJEN SUS SEXYS COMENTARIOS QUE ME MOTIVAN A ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO.**

**TRATARE DE HACER LOS CAPIS MAS LARGOS, OS PROMETO. TAMBIÉN ESTOY TRABAJADO EN UN SHOT QUE VA ANEXADO A ESTA HISTORIA.**

**UYAMIKO.**

**Corregido : 21-09-2013**


	3. Haruno Retsu

AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS!

ESTE CAPI NO SALIO MUY LARGO POR FALTA DE TIEMPO, HUMMM OS PREGUNTARE ABAJO ... AHORA RESPONDERE Y ACLARARE CIERTAS COSAS :

SAKURA26: OH SI, SASUKE ESTA MUY CALMADITO POR AHORA ^^ ... POR AHORA . ..

LADYROSE: SIP ES UN POCO RARO DE CREER QUE AH UN NIÑO DE 12 AÑOS LE DEN UNA NIÑA, PERO NO SON PERSONAS PARA ELLOS... SON ALGO COMO UNA MASCOTA, COMO UNA MASCOTA PARA NAVIDAD.

Hiyoko-sama DULCECITO311 Guest brendadarckrose Sakata-2 rachel : GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI ;)

Yunno: SI, SIN ESTA TRAMA NO HABRÍA FIC LAMENTABLEMENTE, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPI ^^

watashiwaGigi : NO ES QUE DEJE PUNTOS FUERA, ES SOLO QUE SE SABRÁN MAS ADELANTE EN EL FIC, NO EH DEJADO NADA AL AZAR ;) ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE JSOSJSOSJ

**POR CIERTO, SAKURA TIENE 8 AÑOS SOLO OS ACLARABA YA QUE SE CONFUNDEN UN POCO CON ESO. **

**OS DEJO LEER EN PAZ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde el día en que se llevaron a mis padres por ser los lideres de un grupo en contra de la esclavitud de las mujeres, yo eh tenido que ser todo para mi hermanita. Ella al ser muy pequeña no recordaba técnicamente nada de ese día, yo lo recordaba cada noche al dormir.

-¡Onii-san! –Sakura me tiro de la manga de mi polera y me sonrió – ¡juguemos!

Sonreí y la subí a mi espalda.

Somos huérfanos, no tenemos nada más que a nosotros mismos y yo por ella lo haría todo.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que me encontraba pensando y maldiciendo a cada uno de los hombres de Konoha. Esos estúpidos, aun en Oto son conocidas las atrocidades que hacen, para mi desgracia y la de las mujeres que nacieron y nacerían se han escuchado rumores de que se implementaría aquí.

¿Dónde se supone que vayamos?

¿Se robarían a mi hermanita?

¿La esclavizaran?

No quiero pensar en eso, si algún hombre la toca lo matare.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Los días en Oto se estaban transformando en un suplicio. No tenemos comida, y eh tenido que llevar a Sakura a una cueva a las afueras de la ciudad todos los días.

En el día, la dejaba jugando con sus pocos juguetes y le prohibía dejar la cueva por nada.

Yo buscaba alguna manera de conseguir comida, ya sea trabajando oh robando.

Para un niño de 13 años y con una hermanita pequeña las cosas no son nada sencillas.

**Mi nombre es Haruno Retsu. **

.

.

.

-¡Oye chico, necesitamos ayuda! – Al escuchar que lo llamaban, Retsu se acerco corriendo –

-¿En que me necesita, señor? – El viejo sonrió y apunto a la derecha con su cabeza –

-Los ninjas de Konoha están pagando muy bien para que leas un cuento, Retsu –El chico frunció su ceño listo para negarse, cuando una pequeña pelirosa se hizo presente en su mente – Se que no estas muy bien, pero sabes leer. Así que anda – lo empujo levemente – no pierdes nada.

Retsu agradeció y se acerco a los ninjas que lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Vengo por lo del cuento – Aviso. Y los ninjas le pasaron un libro algo antiguo –

-Léelo a los niños que vendrán en pocos minutos –Ordeno uno de los hombres con mascara anbu- Les servirá de educación.

15 minutos después, niños hijos de los clanes y algunos otros que se acercaron por curiosidad se sentaron rodeando a Retsu. El hombre anbu se acerco a los niños y hablo fuertemente.

-La historia de Konoha es bien conocida por las naciones shinobis, la historia de la avaricia de la mujer es leyenda… y la estupidez del hombre legendaria ¿Están listos para conocer la historia? -El hombre asintió a Retsu y el comenzó su lectura conteniendo los escalofríos –

**-Cuando aun konoha se estaba comenzando a fortalecer como una de las grandes naciones shinobis. **

**Existían**** muchos clanes que se quisieron unir, Uchiha y Senju eran los clanes más poderosos. Madara y Hashirama eran los líderes de los respectivos clanes.**

**Ambos mejores amigos, construían un país lleno de paz y comodidades para sus habitantes. **

**Hombres y mujeres por igual, que gran error cometieron ambos héroes al permitir esto. **

**Los héroes se enamoraron.**

**Konoha al ya estar establecida era una de las paradas que hacían los artistas ambulantes como bailarines, cantantes y actores.**

**Madara y Hashirama se encontraban sentados entre los demás líderes de los clanes disfrutando de un espectáculo privado que se les estaba dando. **

**-Mis señores, gracias por permitirnos estar esta noche en Konoha. Como regalo a su amabilidad, les hemos preparado un show – el viejo que hablo se sentó y comenzó a tocar con su flauta una melodía hermosa – **

**Tres mujeres se levantaron y comenzaron una danza armoniosa que tenia a los presentes hipnotizados. **

**Madara enfoco su oscura mirada en una chica de cabellos anaranjados, hermosos ojos violetas. ¿Cómo quitar la vista de esa mujer tan hermosa? **

**A su vez, Hashirama miro a la ninfa de cabellos también anaranjados y los mismos ojos de color violeta. **

**Amor, obsesión, vida, muerte. **

_**2 meses después… **_

**-¡Lo prometiste, Madara! – La chica llamada Aoi abrazaba fuertemente a Madara – No puedes irte de nuevo – Ella lo sabia, el se iría igualmente – **

**-Solo serán unos días, lo prometo – el Uchiha de 27 años. Estaba por primera vez enamorado, desde la primera vez que la vio con sus ojos violetas y vivaces – Aoi, sabes que debo ir. **

**Madara se agacho a besar los labios de Aoi y se fue rápidamente por la ventana. Los habitantes que vivían en las fronteras habían pedido ayuda y el como líder, no podía negársela. **

**La chica solo se encogió de hombros y se cambio su kimono por otro de color violeta, había prometido ver a Hashirama esa tarde. **

**Aoi se cambio y peino, las chicas envidiaban su hermoso cabello que lo llevaba largo y recogido con una linda flor roja con joyas… un regalo de Hashirama sin duda. **

**-Has tardado –murmuro el líder de los Senjus – **

**-Eh estado ensayando un nuevo baile –La chica sonrió y se acerco a el – **

**-La ceremonia, eh elegido que sea en dos meses –Hashirama se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño – No esperare mas, Aoi. **

**La chica escondió sus escalofríos. Su tiempo de juego se estaba acabando, ella lo sabía y debía actuar lo más rápido posible. **

**-Aun es muy pronto –Le tomo la mano y le dio un corto beso en ella- Quiero ser tu esposa, pero debes esperarme. ¿Es que no lo valgo? **

**-Lo vales, es por eso que estas aquí a escondidas. ¡No es justo!**

**Ella eligió la noche equivocada para escapar, la noche que Madara y Hashirama la descubrieron. **

**Debió saberlo los hombres nunca le perdonarían esto. Sus pasos se escuchaban sordos en el bosque, escucho el caer del agua y sus lágrimas la hicieron tropezar. **

**-No, no, no – Aoi estaba entrando en pánico- No quiero morir –lloriqueo levantándose y corriendo lo que sus piernas más le daban –**

**Dos sombras la miraban correr. Uno de ellos lloraba lágrimas de sangre, el otro tenía marcas en su frente… **

**Un solo destino, la muerte. **

**Las tres personas llegaron a una cascada que caía furiosamente, su caída representaba el despecho; la lluvia, las lagrimas que botaban los tres afectados; y los truenos y rayos, el final de lo que seria el amor que ambos tenían. **

**-No preguntare por que lo hiciste, Aoi – murmuro el moreno de largo cabello – **

**-Y-yo de-jen – Madara la interrumpió con un fuerte grito – **

**-¡ES MI AMIGO! –la respiración se le entrecorto y mordió su labio fuertemente al ver a la mujer que amaba y ah su amigo con el mismo dolor que el sentía – **

**-¿Al menos, amaste a uno de nosotros? – Aoi asintió y se arrodillo en el suelo –**

**Hashirama sabia que no era el. Lo supo cuando la mujer miraba a su mejor amigo con una disculpa en su rostro, dolía, dolía verlos amarse. Pero también se sentía tan culpable por el sufrimiento de su amigo. **

**¿Qué se supone que haga él? **

**Ese día la muerte llego a dos de ellos. Uno fue asesinado, otro se suicido junto al cuerpo de la persona que amaba. **

**El que vivió, hizo un libro de reglas inquebrantables. Al que desobedeciese, su castigo es la muerte. -**

Los niños se miraban unos a otros comentando la historia que acaban de relatarles. Un niño se levanto con su brazo estirado.

-¿Cual de los héroes fue el que murió? – los otros niños murmuraron estando de acuerdo con la pregunta –

-El primero hokage fue Senju Hashirama-Sama –contesto el anbu – Como se darán cuenta con esta pequeña historia, y otras que vienen sus leyes serán las mismas que las de nosotros.

-Mi mamá dice que es una estupidez –comento un niño –

-Tu madre, no sabe lo que habla –otro anbu apareció y susurro algo a sus compañeros- en este momento, se esta llevando acabo la limpieza de la ciudad.

Retsu dejo caer el libro y se levanto bruscamente de donde estaba. Limpieza, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

El chico corrió rápidamente de aquel lugar, uno de los ninjas lo iba a seguir cuando el líder anbu lo detuvo.

-No podrá hacer nada- murmuro –Déjalo ser, será mucho mas divertido para nosotros cazar a todas las mujeres del lugar.

Debía cuidar no llamar la atención de los ninjas, no desviar la mirada del suelo, ignorar los llantos de las mujeres y las niñas que suplicaban por sus madres.

No tenía tiempo de nada, debían escapar antes de que notaran la presencia de la personita mas importante para él.

-¡Por favor ayudanos! – Grito una mujer al ver al joven pasar a su lado – Los ninjas ya vienen, la mataran…

En ese momento Retsu vio lo que con tanto anhelo protegía la mujer contra su pecho.

-N-no puedo señora – Iba a retomar su camino cuando la mujer de rodillas se abrazo a una de sus piernas –

-¡Mi esposo nos ha vendido! Ella no servirá, solo la mataran –lloraba la mujer, provocando que la bebe despertara debido al alboroto – Solo llévala contigo.

-¡Oye tu mujer! –Un ninja se paro tras de ellos, levantando del cabello a la mujer que se aferraba a las piernas de Retsu – Les dijimos que no salieran de sus casas hasta que las evacuemos.

-¡No! – Grito protegiendo con más fuerza el bulto en sus brazos – ¡Es un hombre, es un niño!

El anbu llamo a un ninja que vigilaba desde el tejado de una de las cabañas y este bajo de un salto. Retsu estaba paralizado en su lugar y respiraba fuertemente.

-Revisa el bulto – el grito de la mujer desgarro su garganta, pero eso no le prohibía luchar contra el anbu que le estaba quitando su bebe - ¡Mujer estúpida! – El ninja saco un kunai apuntándolo directamente en la garganta de la mujer – Solo desásete de ella, con su carácter no servirá de nada. Ni puta podrá ser, esta muy vieja –La mujer seguía forcejeando cuando sintió la herida en su garganta –

-Es una niña – Mascullo el ninja con asco – Y muy pequeña como para servir de algo, la llevare con las demás…

Retsu vio de reojo al ninja que llevaba a la bebe llorando agarrada por su ropa, la gran hoguera que logro divisar fue lo que lo impulso a correr mas rápido, limpio sus lagrimas e ignoro cada una de las suplicas que lo llamaban. Se acercaban a su hermana.

Cuando por fin diviso la cueva corrió al interior, respiro profundamente al ver a Sakura con su muñeca jugando.

-¡Sakura! –Llamo corriendo a ella y abrazándola fuertemente – Estas bien, si lo estas.

-Tardaste –su voz sonaba ahogada debido a la fuerza con la que su hermano mayor la abrazaba-

-Sakura, debemos irnos lejos de aquí – Retsu estaba muy serio, y Sakura solo asintió temerosa- Mañana en la tarde nos iremos al país del té.

-Eso esta muy lejos –Sonrio la menor –

-Eso es muy bueno – exclamo el chico – Ya que viviremos en una casa

**La esperanza es lo último que se puede perder. No, la vida es lo último que se pierde al tener esperanzas. **

-Solo debo ir a buscar unas cosas para el viaje –murmuro al escuchar el estomago de su hermanita-

-No, no quiero estar sola – Su puchero se hizo ver –

-Solo serán unas horas… cuando despiertes yo estaré de vuelta –Sonrió el de cabellos fucsias -

-Es de noche, tengo miedo –El llanto amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento-

-Escúchame, Sakura. No importa lo que escuches ¡no debes salir de aquí! –Su pequeña hermana ya estaba soltando algunas lágrimas.

-N-no quiero –Ambas personas tenían sus verdes ojos iguales. Miedo se percibía en cada una.

-Volveré, eres mi hermanita. Somos iguales, míranos –trato de bromear- tu no me dejarías ¿cierto? -ella negó y sonrió levemente- yo tampoco lo hare.

_Esa noche, los anbus sintieron un llanto ahogado y lentamente se aproximaron a ver que sucedía. _

_En la oscuridad de la noche lluviosa, Sakura fue amarrada como un animal y subida a un carruaje con barrotes en cada salida junto a otras niñas._

_Lluvia, era lo que acompañaban en su llanto a Retsu que golpeaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso sus manos sangraban. _

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar a Sai.

-¿Porque? – Su mente trabajaba rápidamente –

-Yo la escogí desde hace algún tiempo, es un poco obvio el porque la quiero, Sasuke-kun - Sai sonrió y dio otro paso hasta el dueño de la casa- La cosa es porque la quieres tu.

-Es mia, solo eso debes saber.

Sasuke se estaba preparando para cerrarle la puerta en las narices cuando la voz de Sakura llamándolo lo tenso. Miro de reojo a su compañero de equipo cuando este ya estaba cruzando rápidamente su casa para llegar hasta donde se encontraba Sakura con un dulce en la boca.

-¡Mira Sasuke-sama, tiene forma de flor! –Sonrió mostrando su mano, antes de reparar en el otro pelinegro que estaba a un lado de la cama – ¡Sai-Sama! –Sakura corrió a abrazarlo y este la cargo en sus brazos –

-Como has crecido enana –Sai la elevo y luego la dejo en sus pies – ¿Estas enferma? –El pelinegro estrecho su mirada y vio su estado deteriorado -

-La doctora me dijo que debía comerme todo la comida, y que no debía saltármela –comento sonriendo y soplando sobre el cabello que le tapaba su ojo-

- Eiri te manda saludos – la sonrisa de Sai fue real que sus ojos brillaron con cariño – Quiere que la vayas a ver, esta un poco mas grande que tu- comento –

Sasuke con el sharingan brillando en sus ojos, mascullo una maldición y tomo a Sai del brazo.

-Debemos hablar, despídete Sakura –Ordeno con una sonrisa que marcaba furiosamente su ceño –

-¿Debe irse? –pregunto mirando a Sasuke y deseando una respuesta negativa –

-Debe hacerlo ahora –respondió remarcando sus palabras peligrosamente- Sal ahora, Sai.

Sakura sonrió levemente y se despidió con la mano a Sai que en esos momentos se dirigía a la puerta.

-Volveré, no te preocupes –Se volteo dedicándole una sonrisa y salió-

**Pov's Sasuke**

Cuando lo vi salir, me controle respirando fuertemente. ¿Quien jodidos se cree ese tipo para entrar de esa forma a MI casa?

-Sasuke, necesito a Sakura ahora – su orden me estaba molestando aun más y apreté los dientes-

-Como la conoces, ¿Por qué la quieres a ella? –Mi cuerpo temblaba de ira pura, Sakura es **mía**, _**YO**_ la compre -

-La conocí en una misión – Suspiro y me miro firmemente –**Yo la amo, Sasuke…**

**AHORA LA PREGUNTA::**

**PUEDEN TENER CAPI MAS LARGO PERO CON MAS TIEMPO DE ESPERA... O BIEN CAPIS COMO LOS ANTERIORES EN DOS O TRES DÍAS MAS... **

**DEPENDE DE USTEDES, AHÍ NOS LEEMOS ^^**

**Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE EL CAPI :D**

**UYAMIKO**


	4. REGLAMENTO SHINOBI

**AQUÍ OS TRAIGO UN REGALO POR MI ANTERIOR TARDANZA... GOMEN!**

**EH DECIDIDO SUBIR UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA, ASÍ QUE AHORA SUBIRÉ HASTA EL JUEVES (ESCOGÍ ESE DÍA PARA SUBIR CAPIS) **

**¡A LEER!**

-..-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

**REGLAMENTO SHINOBI**

Mi interior se revolvió furioso ante la perspectiva de que Sakura este con otra persona, con otro hombre que no sea yo. ¡Sakura es mía y ya!

Mire nuevamente a Sai, esperando a que se forme su estúpida sonrisa falsa.

.

No sonrió

.

-No tengo paciencia para esto, Sai –Murmure frunciendo el ceño –

-Sabes que si no me la das, volveré cada día –Me advirtió cerrando sus puños – No me iré

-Como sea – Masculle entrando y empujando la puerta y desactivando mi sharingan. Una mano se interpuso -

-¡No puedes hacer esto! – Sai estaba furioso, pues yo lo estaba también – ¡deja que escoja!

La sola mención de Sakura me enojo aun más si eso era posible. Abrí la puerta rápidamente y me lancé a golpearlo con mi sharingan activado.

Los primeros golpes los recibió directamente en el rostro, y cuando reacciono a la vez me devolvió varios más.

-¡Estúpido egoísta, tu no quieres a Sakura! –El golpe fue directo en mi mandíbula-

-¡Tu que sabes! ¡Ella es mía, no se ira nunca de mi lado! – Murmure golpeando su cara en cada oportunidad-

-Solo lo es por que, la compraste – Mi mano fue a su cuello y comencé a apretar fuertemente –

-No te volverás a acercar a ella – Mi sharingan daba vueltas y mi mano se endureció aun mas en su cuello. Sonreí al verlo empezar a cambiar de color –

Una mano me agarro del brazo y lanzo hacia atrás logrando que quedara de sentado en el suelo. Mire al culpable que no era otro que Itachi, que ahora preguntaba si el estúpido estaba bien.

-No son niños, dejen de jugar así – Nos sonrió Itachi - Sasuke, no seas tan desagradable con tus amigos

Itachi invito al _estúpido-hijo-de-puta_ de Sai a ¡MI casa!, ¿Quién jodidas se cree? Entre detrás de ellos, y me lancé a un cojín de la sala, junto a los otros dos.

-No te molestes, Sasuke. Es solo para que aclaren sus cosas como se debe – Se cruzo de brazos y miro a Sai-

-Quiero estar cerca de Sakura –Responde ante la pregunta muda, que le hizo mi hermano-

Itachi me miro con advertencia al verme estar por lanzarme ah el de nuevo. Cerré mis puños y conté hasta diez mentalmente.

-Como si fuera a permitirlo – masculle frunciendo más mi ceño. Voltee levemente mi rostro hasta la puerta al escucha leves pasos que se acercaban –

Sakura entro y me sonrió levemente, estaba por devolverle la sonrisa cuando giro su vista hasta Sai, el estúpido Sai.

-¡Sai-sama! –Sakura se acercó a el y se sentó a su lado – Volviste muy rápido

Itachi estaba evaluando mis reacciones, reacciones y una mierda.

-Qué haces aquí, Sakura –Ella se volteo a mi y se acerco a mi lado sentándose y sonrió –

-Estoy aburrida – Susurro jugando con sus manos –

Sai la miraba con adoración y me estaba fastidiando. Aunque tal vez era una buena idea.

-¿Como conociste a Sai, Sakura? –Ella me miro con sus ojos brillando y me sonrió –

-¿Me dejara quedarme? – Tomo mi mano y sonrió mas abiertamente –

-Solo responde – Murmure sin quitar aun mi mano-

-Yo te lo diré, Sasuke –Sai se puso serio nuevamente –

**Fin pov's Sasuke**

**-….-**

**El viento era muy frio, no se podía esperar mucho mas cuando era invierno. Pero eso no evito que Sai se ajustara sus guantes, sus dedos se estaban congelando. **

**Decidió seguir con su misión, su entrenamiento. Estaba sacando nuevamente su pergamino cuando unas pisadas lo pusieron en alerta. Decidió acercarse lentamente, en esos tiempos todo desconocido eran tus enemigos. Y para él todos eran desconocidos.**

_**Unas pisadas, llantos, gritos, golpes, órdenes y pisadas nuevamente. **_

**Contuvo las ganas de vomitar al ver unas niñas caminar descalzas con el frio invierno golpeándolas sin piedad. Pasaba rápidamente la vista por ellas y el sentimiento más cálido que jamás sintió lo golpeo.**

**Ella estaba descalza como las demás, pero caminaba casi saltando y no lloraba como las demás. Ella tarareaba una canción muy contagiosa. **

**El jamás la dejaría.**

**El jamás se apartaría de su lado.**

**El podía hacer todo por ella.**

_**Es por eso que esa noche se infiltro torpemente a donde la llevaron, esa noche y todas las que siguieron.**_

_**Fielmente el estaba con ella.**_

_**Curando sus heridas.**_

_**Jurando venganza a quien la golpeo tan fuerte, que su costilla termino rota.**_

_**Tarareando una canción para que durmiera.**_

_**Y velando sus sueños contra las pesadillas. Pesadillas formadas al ver morir a alguna de sus compañeras.**_

_**Ah el no lo apartarían de su lado. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jamás**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-….-**

Sasuke mordió su labio y apretó levemente la mano de Sakura que jugueteaba con sus dedos, sin prestar mayor atención a lo que los hombres decían.

Ella no quería que la enviaran a la habitación.

-Eso no cambia nada, no volverás a ver a Sakura – Itachi levanto una ceja –

-¿Como puedes ser tan mal agradecido? –El hermano mayor de los Uchiha suspiro con frustración al ver a su hermano tan decidido –

Sasuke bajo la mirada al sentir caer unas gotas en su mano. Entendió enseguida que era, solo el pareció percatarse de eso.

Ya que la cara de Sakura estaba tapada con el flequillo y seguía jugando con sus dedos.

No se sintió bien que ella llorara, frunció sus finos labios y cerro los ojos.

**Algo se apretaba cuando veía a SU pelirosa con Sai.**

**Pero algo dolía aun más al verla llorando. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-._.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la torre hokage el caos se veía por todo el lugar, la furia del hokage era de temer. Mas aun cuando se le escapaban cosas al azar.

-¿Cuántas fueron esta vez? – Danzou estaba maldiciendo todo a su alrededor –

-Todas las de la sala de 15-17 años hokage-sama – El anbu estaba mas que temeroso, el hokage es viejo. Pero igualmente cruel – 20 en total – murmuro –

-¿Las perdidas? –mascullo cerrando su puño –

-15.000 _Ryō's _– El anbu se preparo mentalmente para otro arranque de furia –

_**Finalmente se perdieron:**_

_**20 Mujeres**_

_**15.000 Ry**__**ō's **_

_**5 Guardias que esa noche custodiaban las celdas**_

_ **Y la cordura del hokage… **_

_-¡Shizu! –Llamo sentándose en su silla –_

_-Si, hokage-sama – respondió el anbu rápidamente –_

_-Escribe un decreto de emergencia – ordeno frutándose las sienes insistentemente - _

El anbu obedientemente saco un pergamino y se dispuso a escribir con precisión cada palabra.

**Este día ha habido un escape en fuga, no es posible permitir tal insolencia. **

**Las cosas le han declarado la guerra a Konoha, **

**Es por eso que me dirijo a ustedes shinobis no es aceptable que se juegue de esta forma **

**Han puesto el nombre de la aldea en vergüenza delante de las demás. **

**Akatsuki es nuestro enemigo.**

**Se han burlado de las habilidades ninjas de cada uno de nosotros,**

**Por eso eh dispuesto de lo siguiente:**

_**-Cada shinobi que vea a un Akatsuki, debe matarlo sin pensar en nada más.**_

_**-Se debe amarrar sus cosas en la casa, apenas reciban este decreto.**_

_**-Si se escapa una de estas alimañas, es bajo su responsabilidad. Al no encontrarla dentro de un debido tiempo, tendrá pena de muerte. Bajo el cargo de traición a Konoha.**_

_**-Las cosas al cumplir los 9 o más, será derivada de forma inmediata al campo de entrenamiento. **_

_**-El que se niegue, será ejecutado junto a su cosa. **_

**Las acciones pueden parecer drásticas, pero las eh encontrado plenamente necesarias para que la aldea este en lo mas alto.**

**Como nos dejaron nuestros queridísimos antecesores. **

**Atte.**

_**El hokage rojo, Danzou-Sama.**_

-Envíalo enseguida a cada genin, chunin, jounin y anbu –Shizu hizo una leve reverencia – ¡Espera! – Lo detuvo- Llama a los clanes a una reunión urgente.

Shizu desapareció enseguida y sonrió abiertamente tras su mascara. Todo iba como lo tenían planeado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-._.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche siguiente en un lugar alejado, paso algo muy importante.

-¡Rei! –Seiryu corrió rápidamente con un papel en su mano – Ya ah llegado –grito-

En la mesa donde se encontraban 9 personas que al escuchar los gritos se levantaron rápidamente.

-Léelo ya –Demando Suzaku, no tenían tiempo que perder. Los de Konoha se movían, debían hacerlo ya y adelantarse –

_**El dichoso dictador ha entrado en furia cuando le han avisado que se han escapado sus más valiosas mujeres.**_

_**Reconozco que me divertí notablemente, pero a lo que iba, **_

_**Les mando anexado un pergamino que se abrirá con sus 10 anillos. **_

_**Lo que viene es tal cual lo planeamos, las fichas están a nuestro favor, Danzou ha convocado una reunión, los informes están viajando en estos momentos.**_

_**Los clanes no parecían muy convencidos con esto, mejor para lo que haremos. Ya nos hemos infiltrado completamente en el campo de entrenamiento. Ahora todo va en sus decisiones. **_

_**Tengo a Danzou vigilado día y noche, no se preocupen por mí.**_

_**Shizune. **_

Seiryu sonrió arrogantemente, sabia que su sobrina no decepcionaría a Akatsuki.

Suzaku solo suspiro anhelante al escuchar hablar de los clanes, debían terminar esto de una forma u otra.

Rei por otro lado, estaba expectante en el pergamino que tenia en sus manos. Sus cartas dependían directamente de lo que hubiese demandado Danzou.

-Es hora, sus anillos ahora –Nanju puso el suyo en el meñique y espero a que los demás también lo hicieran – Es hora de Akatsuki de un golpe como nunca en Konoha.

Sus anillos brillaron con colores y el pergamino se abrió automáticamente, dejando ver el contenido.

Sus ojos leyeron expectantes cada palabra y sus mentes maquinaban miles de estrategias, sus miradas se encontraron y sonoras carcajadas de triunfos se escucharon.

_Akatsuki traería un nuevo amanecer a las mujeres de Konoha._

.-.-.-.-.-.-._.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mente de Sasuke estaba pensando algún quiebre para la orden del hokage, Sakura tiene 8 años. Cumpliría 9 en unos escasos meses, cinco para ser exactos.

Daba la vuelta en su cama y escuchaba la leve respiración de Sakura, la miro y suspiro cerrando sus ojos. Probablemente el no la amaba como Sai, tampoco la quería especialmente. Pero le preocupaba, el ya estaba mentalizado en que debía pasar sus días a su lado.

Tenía planes, ella crecería. Daría la prueba de que es una esposa apta para un miembro del clan Uchiha, el trabajaría y ella estaría en casa.

El la cuidaría, pero ¿Como hacerlo si la quieren enviar a ese campo?

¿Ella estaría bien?

¿Qué le harían?

El hokage solo adelanto que serian disciplinadas para que no escapen, pero creía que ya lo habían echo cuando eran pequeñas.

Todo era culpa de los Akatsuki, por su culpa debería separarse de ella sin luchar.

-Tal vez Sai tiene razón-Medito en la oscuridad –Tal vez, yo… no podre protegerla como se merece –Su mente era un caos y ya no podía parar de divagar.

_¿Qué eres capaz de sacrificar por ella?_

Sai había lanzado la pregunta luego de despedirse y no fue capaz de responder nada. ¿Qué sacrificaría?

El no lo sabia, pero estaba seguro de que lo descubriría pronto. El tiempo con Sakura estaba terminando ¿dejaría que se la llevaran?

-Sasuke-sama – Murmuro Sakura sentándose- ¿No puede dormir? –bostezo y sonrió somnolienta-

-Solo pensaba, vuelve a dormir – Su voz era apenas un susurro –

Sakura se dio vuelta en la cama y tomo su mano.

-Tu mano esta fría -rió quedito y suspiro- Si es por Sai-Sama, yo prometo no volver a hablarle si no le gusta.

-Se que es importante para ti – Suspiro mirándola fijamente – No me agrada, pero a ti si…

-Sasuke-sama es mas importante –Su voz era muy bajita, como si estuviera contando un secreto – Porque Sasuke-Sama, jamás dejara que me pase nada malo.

Sasuke sonrío y cerró los ojos.

-Nunca dejare que te pase nada – prometió – Por que tu eres…

Ambos durmieron tranquilamente esa noche.

Sasuke no era alguien que hablara mucho de sus sentimientos, pero ella era distinta porque ella jamás lo traicionaría.

.

.

Nunca, jamás

.

.

Los meses pasaban rápidamente y Sakura cada vez era más confiada con Sasuke y se preocupaba de no estar muy emocionada cada vez que Sai iba a visitarla, aunque a veces era difícil.

Sasuke había ido a una misión en el país del té y acababan de regresar luego de dos días, y Sai no perdió el tiempo y fue a dejarle un regalo a su querida Sakura.

-Esto es para ti – Sai traía un pequeño peluche con forma de un perro blanco y se lo dio –

-¡Es muy lindo! – Exclamo sonriendo, llamando la atención de Sasuke – ¿Puedo?

Sai asintió dándoselo y rio divertido al verla mirar con adoración su regalo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miro los regalos que le había comprado, se golpeo mentalmente por ser tan estúpido. Sakura es una niña, obviamente le gustaban los juguetes aun.

Suspiro fulminando su mochila donde aun tenía sus regalos.

Luego su mente se ilumino y se levanto rápidamente. Se dirigió a una pieza que estaba en el sótano y volvió arriba aguantando sus ansias de gritar _"yo-soy-mejor-que-tu-estupido-mira-mi-regalo-es-me jor-que-el-tuyo"._

Cuando subió Sai no estaba, y Sakura jugaba tendida en el suelo con su peluche.

-Sakura - Llamo sentándose a su lado dejando una caja en el suelo – Esto es para ti –dijo solemnemente –

Sakura levanto su pequeña ceja y miro la caja con confusión, Sasuke con su mirada decía claramente "¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo ya!"

-Lo que esta dentro de la caja, Sakura –aclaro pasándose una mano por su cabello –

Sakura asintió dejando con cuidado su juguete en la mesa. Se acerco y abrió a la caja, abrió su boca sorprendida y Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia.

_-Ahí tienes estúpido, Sai_

Sakura miro a Sasuke y se lo abrazo fuertemente Sasuke suspiro reconfortado, devolviéndole por primera vez un abrazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-._.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No dejaras que la lleven hasta allá – Itachi negó y tomo la mano de su esposa-

-Esto es injusto – mascullo Sasuke tomando un mechón del cabello de Sakura que jugaba con unos cubos en la mesa –

-No lo seria, si ella fuese tu esposa –Sonrió divertido al ver a su hermano menor sonrojarse levemente –

-¡Aun es muy pequeña! –Exclamó llamando la atención de Sakura –

-Solo decía, además no les quedaría tiempo para eso. En dos días se la llevaran – susurro frunciendo el ceño –

Naruto estaba con ellos, pero el solo estaba preocupado jugando con Hinata que en ese momento dibujaba en el suelo.

Dos noches pasaron y esa mañana Sasuke solo estaba tendido en la cama abrazando fuertemente a Sakura contra su pecho.

-Prométeme, que no me odiaras –Susurro el pelinegro quedamente –

-Jamás odiare a Sasuke-sama – prometió cerrando sus ojos –

-Sakura, hoy debes ir a un lugar –Dejo escapar por fin lo que tenia en lo profundo de su pecho-

-¿Iras conmigo?

-No puedo… solo iras tú.

-¿Es por mucho tiempo?

-Dos años

Sakura se levanto rápidamente y lo miro con desconfianza…

-¿donde es… Sasuke-sama? –Ella espero una respuesta y en ese momento tocaron la puerta-

-Escúchame, es solo un campo… de entrenamiento

Sakura salió de la habitación cuando escucho esas palabras, ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de eso?

El dijo que jamás la dejaría, que no permitiría que la dañaran. Sus lágrimas salieron rápidamente, y corrió a la cocina.

Sasuke al tener las piernas mas largas y ser además un shinobi entrenado, la alcanzo enseguida.

-No lo hagas, solo será un corto tiempo –Sasuke frustrado la abrazo a su pecho –

-Lo prometiste – su voz se quebró y lloro gritando-

Los toquidos se hicieron más intensos, Sasuke sabia que debía atender ya o ambos estarían en problemas.

-Debes ir, ahora –murmuro. La dejo en el piso y la guio a la sala, se arrodillo poniéndole sus pequeños zapatos – Hace todo lo que quieran

Sakura no lo miraba y asintió quedamente. Sus pasos se hicieron pesados y camino junto a Sasuke a la salida de la casa…

El debía hacerlo, eran las reglas su interior se rompió cuando de su bolsillo saco un collar con una correa, se volteo a su pequeña y lenta y cuidadosamente se lo puso alrededor d su cuello. Abrió la puerta y ahí tres anbus asintieron en su dirección.

Sakura no lucho contra ellos ¿Por qué lo haría?

Sasuke apretó su puño y su sharingan lucho para salir cuando bruscamente le quitaron a Sakura jalándola por la correa.

Al verse solo, dejo que una lágrima saliera sin permiso de su ojo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-._.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AHORA ES CUANDO COMIENZA TODO EL DRAMA DEL FIC, RESPONDERÁN SUS DUDAS Y MI META SERA HACERLAS LLORAR EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO... **

**¡APARECE AKATSUKI!**

**YA VERAN QUE LES TRAE EL PROXIMO CAP ^^**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS **

**DULCECITO311 karito KUROSAKI YU Sakata-2 Yunno brendadarckrose rachel Y Ladyrose23 **

**PARECE QUE TODAS QUEDARON HUMM... INTRIGADAS CON RETSU, YA APARECERA SE LOS PROMETO JOJOJO**

** TENGO DIBUJOS DEL FIC! LUEGO LOS SUBIRE ^^**

**REVIEWS? **

**UYAMIKO**


	5. AKATSUKI

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO EL QUINTO CAPITULO, DIJE QUE EL JUEVES. PERO SE ME HARA IMPOSIBLE SUBIRLO ESE DIA. POR LO QUE SE LOS DEJO...**_

_**ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A :**_

_** Lala-Oro karito KUROSAKI YU rachel valeria y Sakata-2 **_

_**^^ GRACIAS A USTEDES LOGRE SACAR ESTE CAPI, GRACIAS POR APOYARME CON SUS COMENTARIOS :)**_

**A LEER!**

**CAPITULO 5: AKATSUKI**

_**.**_

_***Solo dame una razón para mantener**_

_**Mi corazón latiendo. **_

_**No te preocupes que en mis brazos es seguro.**_

.

Las horas siguientes vinieron las recriminaciones que en la noche habían quitado su sueño.

_Ella es débil, es muy pequeña y ¿si la lastiman?_

_El le había mentido…_

_¿Cómo estará sin ella después de que se había acostumbrado a su presencia?_

Su corazón latía rápidamente y su pecho comenzó a doler, ese sentimiento de perdida se parecía demasiado al que había tenido cuando…. Cuando su madre termino muerta.

Cuando se entero no parecía realmente consiente de lo que estaba pasando. Eso hasta que la vio atada al tronco de un árbol, y una llama que le consumía la vida lenta y dolorosamente.

.-.

.

**Flash Back**

_Despertó con un dolor en la cabeza y a su lado estaba su hermano, recordó los momentos poco antes de desmayarse y mordió su labio. _

_**-¿Fue solo un sueño? **__–se pregunto mirando a su hermano mayor, esperando una explicación de su parte – _

_-En la tarde la ejecutaran, Sasuke –Respondió desviando su mirada y apretando los puños – Padre, estaba agonizando y… y el murió al llegar al hospital._

_Los ojos del menor buscaron los del mayor esperando a que sea una broma. Esa tarde cuando tubo que estar en la ejecución publica de su propia madre se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño ni una broma del mayor. _

_.-._

_-Tráiganla – murmuro el anbu que había capturado a la estúpida que se atrevió a matar a un hombre- _

_Las mujeres que estaban presenciando –obligadamente- la ejecución rompieron en llanto y los hombres desviaron los ojos. No la compadecían por lo que hizo, pero era algo desagradable a la vista ver como una mujer era arrastrada –literalmente- por el suelo, solo con una polera blanca larga manchada con la sangre que aun salía de su cuerpo. _

_-Esta mujer ha hecho algo imperdonable. A tenido la desfachatez de matar a un hombre - sorprendidos los hombres exclaman enfadados- __**¡Por matar a su dueño, su castigo será la pena máxima!**_

_Itachi pone su mano en el hombro de su hermanito y cierra los ojos fuertemente al verlo en estado de shock._

_-No lo veas – murmura trayéndolo a su cuerpo y abrazándolo – _

_Sasuke empujo a su hermano con fuerza y no despego sus ojos de la cara de su madre que en ese momento respiraba lentamente, dejando dócilmente que la amarraran a un gran tronco que estaba en el centro. _

_-Di tus últimas palabras – Ordeno el anbu – _

_Mikoto abrió sus ojos levemente y sonrió dejando que una pisca de arrogancia llenara sus ojos. _

_-Tú y el estúpido idiota que se hace llamar el líder de Konoha, morirán. Los matare, los mataremos – El hokage que se había acercado al escuchar tal insolencia, la miro con desafío – _

_-No te atrevas – advirtió – _

_-No eh olvidado lo que paso cuando cumplí mi decimo cumpleaños –susurro sin apartar su mirada - Hokage-sama –mascullo con burla – _

_Danzou cerro su puño y lo dejo caer en el maltratado rostro de Mikoto, esta se mordió su labio para luego soltar una carcajada._

_-Siempre te han gustado las cosas rudas, Danzou-chan –Su voz perdió todo toque calmado - ¡ES POR ESO QUE SERE YO QUIEN TE MATE!_

_El hokage quedo atrapado en los ojos oscuros de la mujer y parpadeo rápidamente. Asintió hacia su hombre más confiable y dio unos pasos atrás con un leve temblor en su cuerpo._

_-¡Preparen todo! –Ordeno la mano derecha del hokage-_

_Mikoto miro alrededor y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver al mas pequeño de sus hijos, su pequeño estaba en un leve estado de shock donde apenas parpadeaba. _

_Cuando el hokage estaba recitando las leyes más importantes de Konoha para evitar un destino como el que ella tenía, su mirada viajo hasta la de su hijo mayor. Itachi asintió a su madre con una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora y ella se la devolvió. _

_Confiaba plenamente en que cuidaría a su pequeño Sasuke. _

_-__**Por favor perdónenme, no quiero dejarlos mis amores. Sasuke, eres mi bebe, pero no podía evitar hacer lo que hice – **__ahogo un gemido al sentir el fuego que habían encendido en sus piernas – __**Siempre estaré contigo…. **_

_**.**_

_**Siempre **_

_**.**_

_La figura de Mikoto se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco, el olor a muerte rodeaba a los que miraban la escena. Y las lágrimas que esa noche se lloraron fueron tan amargas, que las mujeres llevaron su luto en lo más profundo de sus corazones._

_Ellas, las mujeres de Konoha se sentían tan identificadas con la hermosa pelinegra, que en sus muñecas amarraron un listón oscuro con una pequeña franja plateada en el centro. _

_**Oscuro como la noche.**_

_**Como sus pensamientos.**_

_**Como sus esperanzas.**_

_**Y como la muerte que las esperaba cada día.**_

_Lo único que les quedo gravado en su memoria fue el ardor y el orgullo que les mostro Mikoto. El plateado era tan parecido al brillo que mostraron sus ojos._

_Porque ellas también sufrieron por Danzou…_

_Porque ellas, también habían sido violentadas en distintas formas por Danzou. _

_Porque ellas… Esperaban su muerte, como se espera un amanecer después de largo tiempo en la oscuridad._

_._

_._

_._

_***Mientras el mundo se desmorona a nuestro alrededor,**_

_**Todo lo que podemos hacer es aguantar.**_

**Fin flash back**

.

.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sai tenía un mal presentimiento que lo seguía hace unos días.

La misión que había tenido que cumplir lo mantuvo alejado de Sakura, para su desgracia. Estar alejado de ella por más de un día lo ponía terriblemente nervioso. Algo no estaba bien, lo sentía.

Corrió por el camino que había recorrido fielmente hasta la casa de su compañero de equipo y Sakura. Necesitaba verla y calmarse, el sentimiento que tenía era muy doloroso. Ese que había sentido al perderla una vez.

Toco fuertemente la puerta de la casa del Uchiha y este luego de un momento salió arrastrando sus pies.

La mirada que le envió a Sai era más que clara:

_Ella no esta aquí, vete a joder a otro. _

-Sabia que no la protegerías – mascullo apretando sus dientes – Lo sabía, pero fui tan estúpido – El puño estuvo en su cara antes de que Sasuke pudiese evitarlo –

-No pude evitarlo – susurro – Pensé en todo…

-¡No lo hiciste!, pudiste escapar con ella, dejarla ir, lo que sea por no dejar que se la llevaran – frunció su ceño levemente al fijarse en el estado que estaba su compañero, su aspecto era completamente desaliñado –

-Después nos vemos – farfullo el Uchiha cerrándole la puerta en la cara –

No era normal en lo absoluto, normalmente era el orgullo andante. Pero ahora se veía completamente demacrado, suspiró al verse a si mismo hace algún tiempo atrás.

_-No eres el único que esta así, Sasuke. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo si hare al respecto. _

Sai ya había sido alejado de Sakura, más de una vez… Y como se lo prometió a si mismo, todas esas veces. La encontraría nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Todo esta como lo planeamos, ellas ya han llegado al campo de entrenamiento.

-Esta oportunidad es única, ellas pueden aprender en dos años lo que nos costo aprender en lagrimas.

Tres figuras con capas negras y nubes rojas estaban espiando de cerca lo que ocurría en el campo. Cosa que no era sencilla, ya que Akatsuki era el enemigo principal de Konoha.

-Shizune esta a cargo del campo sur. Lo que nos facilita y complica en algo las cosas – murmuro la sombra que parecía ser líder entre las tres – Si logramos sacarlas, estaremos perdiendo una fuente valiosa de información, ya que la culpa recaerá en Shizune. Además de que ganaríamos aliados, personas que estarían entrenadas para ayudar a enterrar Konoha.

Las otras dos sombras asintieron levemente comprendiendo lo que quería decir, leyendo entre líneas las palabras no dichas.

_No habrá grandes pérdidas mas adelante si contamos con que ellas estén preparadas para una futura guerra, es mejor contar con la seguridad de que las posibles muertes serían muchas menos, si por el contrario las llevaran a la guerra sin preparación. _

**Akatsuki sabia que algunas de las mujeres tendrían lealtad devota a los hombres que se consideran sus amos. **

**Pero la libertad que sentirían al tener algo por lo que luchar, era algo muy tentador que nadie podría rechazar.**

La sombra líder se arrodillo en el árbol que miraba y asintió a la sombra de su derecha.

-Estará echo en unos minutos – Se arrodillo junto a su líder y saco un pergamino con un pincel dibujando todo rápidamente, no era difícil ya que sus años dibujando eran muchos –

La sombra de la izquierda concentro su atención en unas muchachas - que no tendrían más de 12 años – siendo mojadas por unos anbus. Elevo una ceja al observar que una de las chicas se quedaba quieta sin siquiera tiritar por el frío, ni rogar que se detuvieran.

_Esa chica de doce años tenía el orgullo de mujer, que varias de sus compañeras habían perdido. ¿Cuánto tardaría su voluntad en flaquear y someterse? _

-Shizune no pudo evitar que el hokage pusiera también a algunos de sus anbus de confianza… "Los anbus son la raíz", varias de ellas caerán si comienzan a torturarlas. Pero, si ellas flaquean muchas del futuro no tendrán un futuro que llamar suyo – Se levanto dando la espalda al campo – Debemos avanzar.

_-Era mejor no tentar su suerte_

La sombra de la derecha guardo su pergamino sin siquiera pestañear…

_-Nueve años_

Mientras la sombra de la izquierda sonrió a los campos.

_-*Sean fuertes. El Akatsuki llegara pronto hacia ustedes. _

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **CENTRO DE ENTRENAMIENTO KONOHA** -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como hokage-sama ordeno, todas las mujeres fueron trasladadas a los campos. No hubo grandes pérdidas al trasladarlas, solo algunas que se negaban a la voluntad de su petición.

Y como ordeno detallare el acontecimiento.

**Día 1**: Varios anbus y fuerzas de elite se dispersaron por el territorio de Konoha reuniendo a todas las que estaban en la lista. Las pérdidas:

-Seis shinobis que se enfrentaron a los anbus. -Como fue su voluntad están encarcelados y esperando su juicio por traición a Konoha –

-8 mujeres, seis de ellas serán ejecutadas con los shinobis. Y las otras dos, fueron quitadas por fuerza mayor.

(Una fue mutilada por intentar huir mientras hacíamos el traslado, mientras la otra se negó fervientemente a cumplir una orden y fue quemada en el instante. "_No era posible tal comportamiento", _comento el anbu que trajo su cuerpo.)

No ha habido mayores disturbios y si los hubo no fueron mayores ya que los cuerpos de las implicadas arden en este mismo instante.

-.-.-.-.-

El lugar donde estaba era tan oscuro, solo lograba distinguir la sombra de sus manos. Su alrededor era helado, y las niñas estaban acurrucadas llorando, o bien tratando de dormitar…

Soplo en sus congelados dedos y se abrazo a si misma, su pequeño cuerpo estaba casi completamente tapado por su largo cabello.

5 días en ese lugar, solo para interrogar de donde vienen y si conocen a un tal Akatsuki. Ella no sabia nada de ese tal Akatsuki, solo quería irse a casa con Sasuke-sama.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos?, ¿La extrañaría como ella lo extrañaba? …

Esa noche tampoco pudo dormir. Ese lugar le recordaba al que estuvo antes de ir donde Sasuke-sama, había olvidado lo que era sentirse sola en un lugar lleno de niñas chillando.

_-Como si eso solucionara algo_ – medito jugando con el mechón de su cabello que caía en su frente –

Los brazos de Sasuke la ayudaban a dormir, ahora solo podía abrazarse a si misma. Pero Sasuke-sama le había prometido que solo serian 2 años, solo 2 años.

_-Pero Sasuke-sama ya ah roto su promesa una vez… Esta vez no lo hará, no, claro que no lo hará – _sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – _Sasuke-sama _– sus ojos comenzaron a llorar sin impedimento alguno –

Así fue como paso sus primeras noches un onigiri para comer, el agua que echaban tres veces al día en sus manos para beber.

-.-.-.-.-

El primer mes pasó torturosamente lento para las mujeres que estaban encerradas en el campo. Las mayores que no aprendían lo rápido que se necesitaba en esas circunstancias eran escoltadas por Shizune a otras celdas para que otra chica tomara su lugar en los entrenamientos.

No podían perder el escaso tiempo que les dejaban los otros anbus que custodiaban el lugar.

-¡levántense todas! – La voz de un anbu lleno el lugar en el que estaban las más pequeñas del campo –

Otro anbu que estaba cerca de ellas pateo levemente a una que estaba agachada en un rincón.

-¡Han dicho que te levantes, estúpida! – La agarro del brazo y esta se quejo levemente al verse movida bruscamente –

-Me duele – susurro con una mueca de dolor en su rostro –

-Ese no es mi problema, mocosa…

La pequeña de cabello plateado y ojos celestes hizo otra mueca y se doblo sin poder evitarlo, de su boca salió algo viscoso. Vomito por unos momentos y luego se trato de poner de pie afirmándose en una de las paredes.

El anbu que antes la había sujetado la observo desconfiado y miro a su líder anbu que en esos momentos estaba ubicado en la puerta y le asentía.

Tomo a la niña del brazo jalándola fuertemente sin importarle sus quejidos, cuando esta rompió a llorar las otras la siguieron sin poder evitarlo. La niña salió de la habitación con sus gritos. El líder de los anbus le dio una cachetada a una de las niñas que estaba a su lado haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Basta de sus escándalos, formen una fila. Ya tienen edad suficiente para que cumplan con sus deberes – espero a que se formen y camino a fuera con las niñas siguiéndolo obedientemente –

Sakura miraba con desconfianza todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, el shinobi de momentos antes volvió a decirle algo a su líder. En esos momentos se percato de que la ropa de ese hombre estaba lleno de sangre, la niña ya no venia con el. Su estomago se revolvió y aguanto las nauseas al verlo sonreír macabramente.

_-Sasuke-sama y Sai-sama no dejaran que me suceda nada _– se convenció ignorando al hombre que en esos momentos se relamió los labios con la vista clavada en ella –

La sala a las que las llevaron era una blanca, en ellas un shinobi con una trenza corta estaba preparando sus maquinas. Una de ellas sonaba ruidosamente, esa ultima a Sakura se le hacia familiar de algún lugar.

-¿Esta listo eso, Yasei? – El anbu sanguinario miro a las niñas y se recargo en la puerta con una carpeta en manos –

-Esta listo –aviso el de la trenza – Eres repugnante Tanaka

-Gracias –mascullo riendo – Cuando diga el nombre de su amo, siéntense en esa silla –apunto - la primera: Ayame Kyo.

La chica rubia y ojos violetas avanzo vacilante a la silla y se dejo caer en ella, su cuerpo temblaba y lo hizo aun más al sentir que el shinobi Yasei amarraba su pequeño brazo a una mesa y acercaba la cosa ruidosa amenazante.

-¡No! – trato de quitar su brazo pero, este no se movió del lugar que había sido atado –

La chica lloraba a gritos, su piel siendo perforada sin compasión por la maquina sin anastasia para el dolor físico y mental que estaba pasando. Las chicas temblaban al mirar la escena, Sakura recordó entonces que esa maquina la había visto cuando Sasuke la llevo al doctor.

**No era muy distinto a cuando se marcaba un ganado, era igual. Solo cambiaban los números por letras y una insignia. El antebrazo de la primera victima estaba con una mezcla de sangre y tinta por igual. **

Pasaban una en una, algunas se desmayaban y eran tiradas a una esquina sin cuidado alguno. ¿Para que preocuparse? Sabían bien cuales pertenecían a alguno de un clan importante.

Sakura sentía que ya era su turno, temblaba levemente pero lo disimulaba bien su primer pensamiento fue el de tratar de huir, pero la voz de Sasuke le llego de lleno.

_-Hace todo lo que quieran_

En su momento no había comprendido, pero ahora entendía levemente. No la lastimarían si no hacia nada incorrecto, _podría estar de vuelta con Sasuke-sama y Sai-sama. _

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Sus piernas ya no temblaban como antes, sus ojos brillaron en determinación y se sentó dejando su cobardía de lado.

Cuando la capturaron la primera vez, no tenía a nadie más que Retsu –del cual no sabía nada desde hace años – pero ahora tenia también a dos personas que la esperaban afuera. Debía ser fuerte ahora más que nunca.

Apretó sus labios cuando su antebrazo fue traspasado por la maquina, no gritaría.

El nombre Uchiha Sasuke junto a un pequeño abanico se iba dibujando torturosamente en su piel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.

.

**Flash back**

Su verdosa mirada estaba fija en Sasuke, este trataba de explicarle como cocinar algo sencillo. Pronto tendría que ir de misión de escolta y no sabía cuanto tardaría esa misión.

_-_Echas una taza de arroz – La mirada de Sakura lo desconcentraba. Estaba tan fija en el, que no lograba concentrarse – Olvídalo, comprare ramen.

Sakura sonrió emocionada, solo había comido ramen una vez en su vida, pero no recordaba su sabor. Solo sabía que le recordaba a su familia, pero sabia que Sasuke-Sama demoraría así que corrió a buscar su preciado frasco con dulces y saco dos.

Al Uchiha no le gustaban los dulces, se le hacia empalagoso.

Pero nunca se le vería rechazar el dulce que Sakura le tendía con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes. Se agacho abriendo la boca y esto dejo ahí el dulce.

-Volveré enseguida – prometió con una leve sonrisa y poniendo su mano en la cabeza pelirosa de la niña –

Salió por la puerta para abastecerse de ramen, no podía permitir que ella pasara hambre en su ausencia. La primera vez fue una suerte que no se hubiesen retrasado más en el viaje, mas valía no tentar la suerte. Con el sabor del dulce en su boca entro a la tienda, compro una gran cantidad de ramen y cuando pagaba su vista se debió a una tableta de chocolate.

_-Solo compra cosas necesarias, el chocolate no es necesario._

Se golpeo mentalmente cuando en una de las tres bolsas llevaba cuatro tabletas de chocolates y una pequeña caja de dangos.

_-Parezco una madre consentidora _–se burlo chasqueando la lengua –

Al llegar a casa encontró a Sakura sentada en la entrada esperando a que volviese. Tarareaba una canción, siempre la escuchaba tararear la misma melodía. Se dirigió a la cocina con Sakura caminando a saltitos junto a el, y donde dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa rebusco en una de las bolsas y se volteo a Sakura.

-_**Para ti**_

Era un algo como un rito.

Sasuke nervioso tendía alguna cosa a Sakura, ella lo miraba expectante y cuando de los labios del Uchiha salía la frase _"para ti", _ella sonreía y los tomaba con un _"¡muchas gracias, Sasuke-sama!" _

Y finalmente el reticente al principio se agachaba a su altura abriendo la boca, ella compartía con el cada uno de sus regalos.

Obviamente si se pueden compartir, no era muy alentadora compartir uno de sus pequeños vestidos en el. La sola idea era escalofriante.

**Fin flash back**

**.**

**.-.**

Los recuerdos lo inundaron justo en uno de los momentos menos apropiados. Cuando es muy necesario no cometer ningún error, pero el no podía evitar que ella entrara a su mente. Sus pasos eran sigilosos, el plan que tenían era complicado. Pero gracias a las habilidades de los tres estaba todo saliendo con éxito, por su bien era mejor que saliera así o sus cabezas estarían colgadas desde la torre hokage.

-Naruto, la derecha – Naruto asintió y se puso a ese lado del pasillo rápidamente – Yo iré primero Sasuke, luego podrás entrar tu – advirtió –

-Yo vengo por Hinata-chan, así que ambos dense prisa –mascullo Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados –

Los pelinegros lo miraron como el baka que era y negaron con sus cabezas, el rubio no tenía remedio. Sasuke se abstuvo de darle su merecido golpe y se puso a la izquierda del pasillo ignorando a su rubio amigo.

-Mencione la derecha por que en esa habitación esta tu Hinata-chan –explico Sai con paciencia – Vuelvo enseguida –aviso a Sasuke, que asintió ansioso –

.

.

.

**Sasuke pov's**

Las primeras semanas sin Sakura eran completamente difíciles. Las misiones fuera de Konoha eran un tipo de distracción, eso hasta que se haya en su casa solo y con su mochila llena de regalos que no podría entregar a Sakura.

Cuando ya habían pasado 4 meses de la partida de Sakura estaba literalmente tirándose de los pelos.

-Basta de mierda, Sasuke –Sai parado en su puerta no mejoraba particularmente su humor – Si no haces nada más que lamentarte y no me ayudas con el plan que tengo, no lograras ver a Sakura.

_Ver a Sakura. _

Que bien sonaban esas palabras, lo mire con atención. La frase dicha fue lo suficientemente buena como para echar por la borda todo lo que rondaba en su cabeza.

Desde ese día vigilaron los horarios del campo… Naruto al verlos juntos en sus ratos libres, les hizo saber rápidamente su molestia al verse excluido.

Así fue como se pusieron en marcha su plan.

_-¡Estúpido Sai! Ya han pasado 5 minutos ahí dentro, quedan unos 15 minutos antes de que termine de dar su recorrido por el pasillo. _

Ciento veinte segundos después Sai salió con una expresión decaída en el rostro, al sentir mi mirada se recompuso y dejo la sonrisa que me alteraba los nervios.

-Vámonos, Sasuke –fruncí el ceño y lo mire desafiante tiene que estar de broma – Es enserio.

-No jodas, es mi turno de entrar.

Me pare en la puerta y cuando mi mano la toco, Sai puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Es por tu bien, han pasado muchas cosas… ella –No lo deje continuar y entre cerrando suavemente la puerta –

-¿Sakura? – Active mi sharingan y la vi sentada en el suelo y recargada en la pared –

Me acerque ha ella y su aspecto no era el mismo… la recorrí con la mirada, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al no encontrar a la misma Sakura que vi hace cuatro meses.

Su cuerpo estaba aun más delgado -si era posible- y su largo cabello rosa había sido cortado fieramente dejándolo solo hasta la altura de su barbilla la mayoría, otros mechones conservaban el largo natural de su cabello.

-No debería estar aquí, Sasuke-sama – Su voz era fría alargue mi mano ah ella, lo que hizo que se encogiera –

-Que te hicieron –masculle cerrando mis puños – los matare a todos.

-Sasuke-sama – su voz fue la misma de antes – Si no se va, estaré en problemas – murmuro desviando la mirada hacia un lado. Seguí su mirada y me golpee mentalmente al ver dos flujos de chacra –

-Tu cabello – hable tontamente, sonrió y negó con la cabeza – ¿me odias? –pregunte tratando de ocultar lo que provocaba escuchar una respuesta afirmativa por su parte –

Me miro fijamente, sus labios se cerraron y abrieron pero no salía palabra alguna.

Sai toco dos veces la puerta. El guardia llegaría antes de lo que pensamos, me acerque rápidamente a la puerta. Quería quedarme, quería llevarme a Sakura conmigo, pero el collar que tenía se activaría matándola enseguida si ponía un pie fuera del campo.

Sakura me agarro el brazo, voltee y la sentí pegar su pequeño cuerpo al mío en un abrazo que decía mucho en el pequeño momento que nos quedaba.

Cuando la abrasé de vuelta la sentí más que pequeña de lo que debería, cada uno de sus débiles huesos los sentía en mi cuerpo.

Mataría ah estos hijos de perra.

-Cuando logres salir de aquí, nos iremos juntos de Konoha –prometí – jamás tendrás que pasar por esto nuevamente.

Asintió y me separe de ella reticente. No podíamos correr más riesgos, la mire y deje que mi frente toque la de ella. Se me escapo un suspiro tembloroso y deje un beso en su frente antes de darme la vuelta rápidamente estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando la voz de Sakura me hizo voltear.

-_**Jamás odiaría a Sasuke-sama… **_-me sonrió –

_Esa fue la última sonrisa real que veré de ella, por unos meses más. Varios meses más para planear lo que le había prometido a ella, nos iríamos juntos de Konoha. Escaparíamos de esta mierda de Aldea, nada me ataba a estar aquí ya que mi hermano fue el que planteo la idea, no me tomo nada aceptar su propuesta. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-MESES DESPUES-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escucho la puerta cerrarse tras de ella y las risas de los ninjas alejarse por el pasillo. Odiaba su vida, los odiaba a todos.

¿De que le servía ser bonita?

A sus 15 años, Yamanaka Ino, no tenía un futuro. Ya que este le fue robado de las manos vilmente.

-.-

**Flash back**

El destino de muchas de las niñas que no eran compradas a la edad de 16 años, pasaba a ser parte obligadamente de los clubes de hombres. Ese destino era el que tenían las chicas que no eran lo suficientemente bonitas para ser compradas por un amo, o bien era porque no eran vírgenes.

Yamanaka Ino, tenía 13 años… Su única esperanza era que un amo la comprara, muchas se lo decían: _"Si tienes un poco de suerte, acabara tomándote algo de afecto" _

Fue por eso que cuando cumplió los 14 años y fue llevada a una de las habitaciones donde se veían las mujeres para ser compradas. Su pecho se agito de emoción, no le importo que hubiese quince mujeres más en la habitación ya que su largo cabello rubio y sus ojos celestes brillantes llamaban mucho la atención.

-¿Solo tiene estas? – un hombre algo mayor paseo su vista examinando a cada una de las mujeres – no son nada especial –mascullo sin fijarse en ninguna en particular-

-Son todas muy hermosas – intento negociar el dueño del negocio – mire esta – tomo a una chica de cabellos celestes y ojos dorados – tiene solo 12 años, aprende rápido – el hombre la obligo a sonreír – Uchiha-sama tiene unos gustos muy refinados – se rindió -

Empujo a la chica de vuelta a la fila y se cruzo de brazos. Fugaku trataba de convencerse con alguna, Sasuke podía ser muy quisquilloso y quería dejarle comprada una chica que si no era de su gusto bien podría cambiar.

Su hijo saldría pronto de la academia, y el quería que la mujer de su hijo sea algo especial. Estas chicas no tenían nada en especial, miradas tímidas, sus rostros puestos en algún lugar lejos.

Paseo por última vez la vista en las chicas y una mirada celeste lo miraba insistentemente, le envió una mirada fría y esta desvió su celeste mirada.

-Uchiha-sama – llamo el vendedor rayendo a cinco chicas más – están más pequeñas, pero pueden enseñarles a su gusto.

Su negra mirada miro al hombre con odio y luego miro a las niñas.

Cabellos azulados, rojos, rubios, marrones y rosas.

Nada del otro mundo.

**¿Rosas?**

Su mirada bajo a la pequeña que parecía estar meditando algo, o al menos eso creía por su ceño fruncido. La miro fría y calculadoramente y la pequeña cosita insolente en vez de llorar, le devolvió la mirada de igual manera.

El Uchiha sonrió levemente y se volvió al viejo.

-Creo que tenemos un trato – apunto a la pelirosa que lo seguía mirando evaluándolo -

El viejo rio complacido al ver un trato bien echo con un clan importante como lo era el Uchiha.

No notaron la mirada de odio que Yamanaka Ino irradiaba. A esa niña aun le quedaban años para que fuese desechada, ella tenía su tiempo contado.

Tiempo después fue enviada a una de las casa a complacer a los anbus que servían al hokage, su virginidad fue apostada en un juego de cartas.

El hombre ganador -al que no le vio la cara por temor a vomitar- la tomo del brazo y la llevo a una de las habitaciones.

La empujo bruscamente al piso donde desgarro sus ropas y la humillo de todas las formas posibles antes de arrebatarle de forma brutal su inocencia.

Grito, peleo y araño al hombre. Cada uno de sus golpes era devuelto con el triple de su fuerza.

Horas después el hombre satisfecho la dejo en la habitación, el no supo que la desgarro por dentro. Su violentado cuerpo parecía sin vida en el suelo, esa fue la primera noche que ella intento suicidarse.

**Fin flash back**

.

.-.

Recuerdos de su primera vez siempre acudían cuando era violada por algún shinobi. Ella no tenía opciones, el collar que le habían puesto alertaba de cualquier movimiento que ella hiciera en contra de su vida.

Se le escapo un quejido cuando intento sentarse.

-Que linda vida, Yamanaka Ino – la sombra que estaba junto a la puerta se acerco y agacho frente a ella –

-Solo espere a que me recupere y…

La carcajada del anbu hizo que sus celestinos ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Odiaba a los hombres con lo más profundo de su alma.

-No necesito de sus servicios, bueno tal vez si – se levanto y apunto una kunai en su dirección – ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por ser libre?

**¿Libre?**

_¿Libre?_

_**¡Libre!**_

-Lo que sea – respondió de forma inmediata –

-Muy buena respuesta, Yamanaka.

El anbu quito su mascara dejando ver un rostro femenino, rasgos jóvenes. Ojos y cabellos negros cortos y en su boca una sonrisa alegre y juvenil.

-Soy Shizune, desde ahora tu sensei.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Tengo a muchas de las chicas entrenadas al menos con lo básico. Unas sobresalen más que otras, pero ya todas están esperando poder salir de aquí para unirse a Akatsuki.**_

_**Unas se muestran reticentes, pero confió en los métodos que Anko a impuesto serán lo suficientemente buenos como para hacerlas razonar. **_

_**Ellas creen en una realidad auto impuesta, cuando vean lo que pueden hacer verdaderamente al ser libres no les quedara otra opción. **_

_**Están con nosotros o con ellos. **_

_**Shizune.**_

-esta haciendo un muy buen trabajo –reconoció Hokuto –

-Claro que si, es mi sobrina de quien hablas – Seiryu sonrió –

Rei previniendo un enfrentamiento de gritos se puso de pie bruscamente.

-Mientras discuten por estupideces, muchas están muriendo fuera. Compórtense como lo que son.

Mientras Hokuto y Seiryu se mandaban miraditas. Suzaku leía el papel que tenía en sus manos estaba algo arrugado de todas las veces que lo había leído, pero era algo que atesoraba mucho.

Shizune había enviado una carta en el que salía lo que tanto necesitaba para seguir, se sentó en el marco de la ventana y dejo que la briza revolviera sus cabellos azabaches. Se saco la mascara y respiro aire fresco, alguien se le acerco y acaricio con cariño sus cabellos.

-Sabia que ellos eran fuertes – musito – pero soy tan mala madre – Suzaku dejo que las lagrimas inundaran sus ojos –

-Konoha era el lugar mas seguro para ellos, no podíamos traerlos a algo que no estábamos seguro resultaría bien – la abrazo con amor y dejo su cabeza descansando –

-No te lo dije nunca, pero... gracias por seguirme Fugaku – sonrió triste envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de su esposo –

-por nada, Suzaku – sonrió cerrando los ojos. Su sonrisa se borro al recordar a sus hijos- me gusta mas el nombre Mikoto en realidad -murmuro -

Porque ellos sabían que estando en Konoha no conseguirían nada, es por eso que cuando llego a ellos un miembro único de Akatsuki. Ellos no lo pensaron mucho y se unieron a la causa. Con el corazón destrozado se fueron de Konoha y dejaron a sus hijos donde estarían seguros.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- UN AÑO Y MESES DESPUES -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-Su entrenamiento ahora esta en ustedes. Todo lo que paso conforme a Akatsuki en este lugar es un secreto. Si abren la boca, dense por muertas.

Sakura en ese tiempo había perdido muchas cosas, recuerdos, nombres... caras y sentimientos...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**ACLARACIONES: LO QUE PUSE EN * ARRIBA PERTENECE A LA CANCION: THE BEGINNING- DEL GRUPO ONE OK ROCK... ES LA CANCION QUE ESCUCHO CUENDO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO jsjsosjojs**

**Hay una frase que tambien puse con asterisco : **_Sean fuertes. El Akatsuki llegara pronto hacia ustedes. _

**si no entienden me lo hacen saber. **_  
_

**Revelaciones, revelaciones... espero que hayan disfrutado del capi ^^ **

**UNA PREGUNTA: ¿LES HA DEJADO DE GUSTAR EL FIC? ES QUE YA NO RECIBO CASI NADA DE COMENTS PARA SABER SI OS AH GUSTADO... Y LA VERDAD COMO MENCIONE SOLO LO ESCRIBÍ POR LAS PERSONAS A LAS QUE VA DEDICADO EL FIC... **

**ASI QUE DEPENDE DE SI OS GUSTA ESTE CAPI SI CONTINUO CON ESTE FIC... O LO DEJO Y SIGO CON OTRO.**

.

.

.

** NOS LEEMOS EN ESTE U OTRO FIC ^^**

** UYAMIKO**


	6. PROPIEDAD DE UCHIHA SASUKE (PART 1)

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El fic es completamente de mío, no permito que nadie lo copie ni suba en otro lugar sin mi consentimiento. Si piden permiso ahí se los dejo, pero si no, os perseguiré por todo el ciber-espacio muahhaha. **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS AH: ****Ladyrose23****, ****alexavenuz****, **** , ****Diana master****, ****karito, ****Lilii, ****DULCECITO311****, ****KUROSAKI YU****, ****Lala-Oro****, ****sakura26****, ****meli**** , ****Aimi Yumiko**** , ****Hiyoko-sama****Kari, ****Rachel, ****Erika, ****Cute Lil ANgel2**** , ****la comadreja XDDD****, ****Sakata-2, ****Lady Alraune****, ****valeria, ****yami**** … **

**Explicaciones y demás abajo, y espero que lo lean joajaoj**

_Recomendación musical! : YA SABEN QUE THE BEGGINNING DE ONE OK ROCK ES LA CANCIÓN PRINCIPAL, ASÍ QUE PÓNGANLA. _

_ESTOY PREPARANDO UN VIDEO, CON UN COVER EN ESPAÑOL, ASI QUE ATENTAS!_

_FACEBOOK DEL GRUPO : FACE... groups/405822822856507/ _

_._

_._

_._

-Su entrenamiento ahora esta en ustedes. Todo lo que paso conforme a Akatsuki en este lugar es un secreto. Si abren la boca, dense por muertas.

Sakura en ese tiempo había perdido muchas cosas, recuerdos, nombres... caras y sentimientos...

.

**CAPITULO 6: PROPIEDAD DE UCHIHA SASUKE (Parte 1) **

_Recuerda Sakura, las mujeres tenemos un orgullo muy grande. No somos esclavas de nadie, de hecho aunque no lo reconozcan. Los hombres no son nada sin una mujer, recuerda que detrás de un hombre siempre hay una mujer. _

Siempre hay algo por lo que pelear.

.

.

Claro, es tan fácil decir, _aguanta_.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El corto cabello de Sakura ondeaba levemente por el viento que anunciaba el otoño en Konoha, su mirada vagaba entre los hombres que se acercaban al lugar para buscar a sus mujeres.

-¡Hinata-chan! - El chico rubio, hijo de los Namikaze llego corriendo a la de ojos perla –

Las miradas de los hombres fue evaluatoria al ver como el rubio abrazaba tan abiertamente a Hinata. Naruto bufo por los bajo y desapareció de un puff con Hinata en sus brazos. No se percato de las miradas que perla y jade se dieron.

Sasuke en esos momentos estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, no quería llegar tarde. Estúpido hokage y sus estúpidas órdenes.

Cuando la vio entre la multitud, paso arrasando ah su paso a los otros hombres que estaban en el lugar. Su primer impulso fue el de abrazarla fuertemente.

Pero no podía levantar sospechas entre los demás. Eso podía ser muy peligroso para ella, y para sus planes.

-Sakura – llamo el pelinegro conteniendo su respiración al verla de espaldas a el. Lentamente se comenzó a dar la vuelta y este devolvió el aire que contenía –

-Uchiha-sama – su voz, fría y sin sentimiento. Dejo al pelinegro sorprendido ¿Qué le hicieron?

.

.

.

**Sakura Pov **

El camino a la casa de Sasuke-sama se hizo largo, demasiado largo. Recuerdo que lo seguí cuando los shinobis me llevaron, solo leves recuerdos. Los suficientes como para que no quede mal frente a Uchiha Sasuke y revele lo que paso en el campo.

Al ver al frente un gran arco sobre una puerta enorme y al ver el abanico Uchiha me percate de que ya habíamos llegado. No podía, no podía levantar sospecha en esto. Sabia que Shizune-san me estaba siguiendo, la sentía observarme en cada paso que daba.

-Sakura – Uchiha Sasuke con la puerta abierta me miraba con una cerca arqueada –

Entre con paso titubeante y flashes de algunas cosas volvieron a mi, cerro la puerta y suspiro.

Lo próximo que sentí fue sus brazos rodeándome, una calidez que había olvidado hace algún tiempo me inundo. Uchiha Sasuke si había cambiado, era mucho más alto de lo que recordaba yo por el contrario no había crecido demasiado. Por lo que deje de sentir el piso en el suelo y mi respiración se entrecorto.

-Te extrañe

Dos palabras que mi trabajada mente se negaban a aceptar.

¿Extrañaste tener a un objeto con el cual divertirte?

¿Extrañaste irte de misión y dejarme moribunda aquella vez?

¿Extrañaste verme llorando para que no dejaras que me llevaran esos anbus?

Claro yo podía pensar muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas saldría de mi boca. No era capas de decir nada.

-Has crecido también, recordaba lo pequeñita que eras – una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, pudo sentirla contra la piel de mi mejilla –

Cuando me dejo en el suelo, su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer. Yo no la había correspondido, ni siquiera lo miraba. No podía.

No después de verlo como aquella vez. No después de ver lo que hizo en su misión. No, Shizune se había encargado muy bien de que yo no volviese ah confiar en el.

Tome la fina trenza que llegaba hasta mi espalda baja y la cerré en mi puño. Por el momento no era seguro confiar en nadie, yo no confiaba ni en Shizune. Ya que para ser tan buena como ella decía, bien que no evito la muerte de la mayoría de las niñas de mi edad.

Claro como éramos menores, y no éramos de gran ayuda. Fuimos carnada para los anbu.

**.-.-Flash back-.-.**

_Me dolía **mi** cabeza, **mis **piernas, **mi **garganta, todo. Claro, que nada de eso era algo **mío. **_

_Me oville junto a otras niñas de mi edad para poder entrar en calor, solo quedábamos unas pocas después de lo de hoy._

_Shizune nos había llevado a "hacer actividades al aire libre", entrenamiento._

_-¡Escuchen! – La voz de un anbu se escucho por sobre las demás- Llevamos semanas alimentándolas, bañándolas y demás. Queremos diversión, así que ahora es su turno de hacer algo por nosotros._

_Retrocedimos al ver unas cuantas kunai frente a nosotras._

_-Si son listas las tomaran ahora. Antes de que otras se les adelanten, solo 20 lograran salir de este cuadrado – explico riendo – venga, no sean miedosas. Ya lo hemos hecho con otras y ah sido muy divertido._

_Mis piernas temblaban al igual que mis manos, no quería que ellos me vieran llorar. Cuando ya me di cuenta, muchas de mis compañeras ya tenían un arma en sus manos, mire a mí alrededor y me congele al distinguir la figura de Hinata._

_Ella ya había antes a la casa de Sasuke-sama a jugar algunas veces. Miraba a todos con miedo, la verdad ella era muy alegre y risueña. Siempre me hacia reír con sus comentarios_

_Y juegos. Pero esta no era la misma Hinata, ella ya no me alegraba ahora le tenia miedo. Miedo a sus ojos vacios._

_Ahogue un grito cuando una niña mucho mas alta que ella quiso atacarla con esa cosa filosa. Me acerque corriendo y me detuve al sentir sangre en mi rostro, Hinata…_

_-No te quedes ahí, Sakura – su voz estaba distorsionada – Deja de ser una niña, no tenemos ah nadie – tomo mi mano y me entrego el Kunai de la niña que en esos momentos se desangraba a nuestro lado –_

_-Aun esta viva – murmure mirándola a la niña que tenía los ojos mojados –_

_-Acaba con su dolor, Sakura. No la dejes tener una muerte tan humillante._

_Entrecerré mis ojos y me arrodille junto a ella, toma su mano y tararee la canción que desde siempre me acompañaba._

_Ella sonrió levemente y deslice rápidamente la kunai por su cuello. Mis manos temblaban, pero ya no era cuestión de ser asesinas. Lo importante era vivir._

_Una niña se acerco de frente junto a mi y no dude en moverme para esquivarla, tropecé y caí sentada, de reojo logre ver a Hinata y su mirada aun perdida me dio el leve valor que necesite para levantarme y no dejar que me acabaran._

_Imaginar que a los que atravesaba era a los estúpidos shinobis que reían al ver los intentos de nosotras por vivir._

_-¡Los odio! –Grite sin poder contener más –_

_Ver el piso lleno de sangre y cadáveres me estaba haciendo un poco mas consiente de lo que estábamos haciendo._

_Sentí alguien que me tiraba hacia atrás y se sentaba a horcadas sobre mí._

_-No lo arruines ahora – la voz de Hinata aun no era la que yo conocía- Estamos vivas, es lo que importa._

_-Somos asesinas_

_-Somos sobrevivientes, Sakura-Escuchar mi nombre de sus labios me daba escalofríos – No dejes que las muertes de ellas se te olviden, ya que gracias a ellas ahora estas viva._

_Los ninjas tenían dinero en sus manos, y otros enojados miraban a las niñas en el suelo. Apostaron, los muy desgraciados habían apostado con nosotras._

_Mire el kunai aun en mis manos y la mirada de Hinata tenia advertencia escita._

_Mis compañeras, por muchos días. Muchas de ellas tenían sueños, algunas otras solo querían acabar con el dolor de esto._

_Me agache y mientras me agachaba por cada uno de los cuerpos de ellas, cortaba un mechón de su cabello._

**_No olvides. _**

_Claro que no lo hare._

**.-.-Fin flash back.-.**

Estaba sentada en el cojín mientras Uchiha Sasuke terminaba de cocinar.

-Estas muy delgada – eleve una ceja y lo mire-

-¿Enserio?

No me respondió nada más y termino de cocinar en silencio.

Se sentó frente a mí y sirvió cada plato.

-Itadakimasu – murmuramos-

Una comida decente no la había probado en meses, años.

Lleve el arroz a mi boca rápidamente, me queme pero eso no evito que siguiera comiendo rápidamente. No podía comer mucho, no estaba acostumbrada. Y había reconocer que cocinaba muy bien.

-Te enfermeras – murmuro tranquilamente –

Lo ignore y seguí comiendo.

-.-

Mientras vomitaba trataba de no culpar a nadie.

-Te lo dije.

Estaba por responder cuando otra oleada me ataco. Lo sentí agacharse a mi lado y tomar los cabellos que estaban en mi boca. Agradecí en silencio aquello.

-Esto pasa, porque tú estomago disminuyo de tamaño. No puedes comer demasiado ya que no tienes donde almacenarlo.

Había terminado de vomitar y me levante con la mano de Uchiha Sasuke en mi espalda. Me dio un baso con agua y ayudo a que me tendiera en la cama.

-Pasara pronto – prometió tendiéndose a mi lado y tapándonos con unas frazadas -

Uchiha Sasuke es una persona rara, solo ahora se muestra así. Cuando habían otras personas era alguien completamente distinto al que esta ahora mirándome.

Lo recuerdo por las veces que solían venir Itachi-sama antes de que me llevaran.

-Sasuke-sama es raro – murmure entrecerrando los ojos –

- ¿si?

-solo cuando estamos solos es bueno – masculle –

-lo se – murmuro poniendo una mano en mi cabeza, me sentí como una mascota –

….

….

…

Sentí mi cuerpo muy liviano, levante la vista y al mirar alrededor me percate de la neblina que cubría el lugar. Forcé mi vista y distinguí siluetas, grandes pequeñas. Voces, murmullos.

-Sakura

-Ven

-Por aquí, Sakura

Las voces subían cada vez más su tono. Me llamaban en distintas direcciones, gritos.

-Sakura, no temas – una voz suave estaba cerca de mí, voltee levemente en su dirección y caí al suelo –

Yo la conocía, se veía más pequeña que yo de su cuello se veía sangre que caía en grandes cantidades. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y no pude evitar romper a llorar, ella fue la niña a la que había degollado con la kunai años atrás.

-Lo siento, lo siento, por favor perdóname – repetía, yo le había quitado la vida –

-levántate, Sakura – su voz era firme y amable. Levante la vista y me sonrió. Me levante con mis piernas aun temblorosas y ella avanzo unos pasos – sígueme, quieren verte.

Parecía que flotara sobre la neblina, la seguí sin más titubeos. Paramos en un lugar hermoso, pétalos flotaban a nuestro alrededor, ella se sentó y yo la imite.

-¿Porque estas aquí? –pregunte aun con lágrimas en mis ojos, las podía sentir-

-Porque lo necesitas

-Yo te mate, de verdad lo siento… soy una ases-

-tu me salvaste – me interrumpió jugando con algunas flores-

-Si hubiese salido de ahí, hubiese muerto de la peor manera que te puedas imaginar – tomo mi mano y suspiro – el viejo que me había comprado era un científico, como no somos nada para ellos. Me usaban como rata de laboratorio – me miro y su sonrisa volvió –la tortura era mucho peor que cualquier tipo de muerte, sentir que te quedas sin respiración, que te quemas por dentro. Se destruyen tus huesos. Y no poder morir. Tú me salvaste, Sakura.

Escuche unos pasos, varias pisadas.

-_Llegaron_ tarde.

Levante mi mirada y mi voz se entrecortó.

-Hola hermanita…

-Retsu… Retsu – chille –

Me levante y corrí el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros, lo abrasé lo mas fuerte que pude.

-Escúchame, Sakura. Esto es grave, tengo poco tiempo para hablarte.

Mi llanto no cesaba, como podía parar si mi hermano estaba ahí. Tal como lo recordaba.

-Sakura

_-¿Sakura, estas bien?_

-No tenemos tiempo

La neblina se iba disipando

_-Despierta_

- No te separes de ellos. El no te lastimara.

_-¡Sakura! _

-No le ocultes nada, es por tu bien, no le mientas. ¡Háblale de mí!

-¿De ti?

-Si, díselo todo. ¡Te ayudara! – la expresión de mi hermano era seria, debía tener razón – Debajo del quinto escalón de la escalera del patio derecho, ¡busca el cofre! Te creerá.

_-¡Sakura, ya basta! _

-No olvides que, siempre estaré contigo no me veras. Pero ahí estaré, mira a tu alrededor. – mi agarre iba desapareciendo de el - ¡no debes rendirte, jamás!

-No me dejes, ¡no!

…

…..

…..

-¡Retsu! – Me levante de un golpe y trate de buscar aire –

-Ya estas bien, todo fue un sueño.

Levante mi mirada y busque la de Uchiha Sasuke. El brillo que normalmente tenia estaba un poco apagado, no es justo.

-Tranquila – tomo mi mano entre la suya y la apretó –

-No esta – murmure, las lágrimas volvieron a mí sin poder evitarlo. Retsu había sido un simple sueño –

Luego de eso, solo dormía por momentos. Sasuke a mi lado estaba tenso, ignore eso y me voltee. Recordaba todo lo que Retsu me había dicho, el cofre.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentí que Uchiha se había levantaba y se metía al baño. Cerré los ojos y escuche como removió algunas cosas, salió del baño y abrí los ojos.

Me quede en un momentáneo shock mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y tape mis ojos con mis manos.

-¡L-lo si-siento! – Tartamudee tapándome hasta la cabeza-

Sentí unos pasos y luego como quitaba levemente la manta. Juro que jamás había escuchado algo más hermoso que la risa que inundo el lugar en esos momentos, abrí mis ojos y me pareció que nunca lo había visto hasta ese momento.

-Siento eso, pensé que estabas dormida – me sonrió se acerco peligrosamente a mi rostro –

-Y-yo

Volvió a reír y dejo caer su rostro a la almohada a un lado de mi rostro.

-Sakura – su voz ya no era risueña, me voltee levemente a verlo y sus ojos no brillaban como hace un momento - ¿Quién es Retsu?

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendida, se sentó y me dejo ver su pecho expuesto, temí bajar la mirada. Se levanto bruscamente y me relaje al verlo con sus pantalones.

-¡Respóndeme!

Di un brinco sorprendida y trate de hablar, pero nada salía de mis labios. Sasuke-sama sonrió irónicamente y di un fuerte golpee en la pared dejando algo trisado.

-Así que es eso, campo de entrenamiento y una mierda – mascullo apretando sus finos labios. Me dio una última mirada y salió dando fuertes zancadas, cerró la puerta y después ya no escuche nada.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Se que comparada con las otras mujeres tenia algo de suerte, Uchiha Sasuke jamás me había golpeado o no podía recordarlo. Tampoco obligado a hacer nada que no quisiera, pero eso no decía que no pudiera hacérmelo.

Yo, le temía a Uchiha Sasuke.

Shizune me hizo temerle al ver que es lo que hacían ellos con nosotras.

Le temo por verlo como lo hice en su misión, al ver como…

Trate de pensar en otra cosa.

_**El no te lastimara. **_

Salí dela habitación y me sorprendí al verlo limpiándose la mano. Sangre caía de ella.

-¿estas bien? - me acerque a el y trate de tome su mano – debe ponerla bajo el agua, Sasuke-sama

No me respondió y se dejo guiar tranquilamente, su mano estaba aun tensa.

_**Díselo todo**_

Mientras vendaba suavemente su mano, el no apartaba su mirada de mi. El esperaba algo, una respuesta.

-¿Puedo confiar en Uchiha Sasuke? – Murmure ignorando su mirada sorprendida – Pero, antes de responder eso. Respóndeme, que fue lo que hiciste la segunda semana después de tres meses que fuiste al campo.

Quito su mano de la mía y bajo su mirada y apretó sus puños.

-El campo es solo una fachada no… no hay ninguna otra forma que te enteraras de eso – suspiro y su mirada perdida se fijo en mi – era una misión, Sakura. Una misión, que me ponía a prueba. Y no me arrepiento en nada de lo que hice, no se arrepiente Sai, tampoco Naruto y mucho menos Kakashi.

No aparte mi mirada de la suya, sabia que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había echo. Pero ¿Por qué?

-necesitas respuestas, como yo también necesito las mías. ¿Las quieres no es así? –Asentí y miro su mano herida – Es algo que me sigue siempre, cada noche. Pero no me importo hacerlo si la única que yo quería estuviese a salvo. Te llevare a ese lugar – cuando me miro, me estremecí al verlo con sus ojos rojos fijos en mi – ¡Sharingan!

**Fin Sakura Pov **

Alrededor de ambos todo estaba rojo, Sakura callo al suelo y Sasuke se agacho a recogerla.

-No debes temer, son solo recuerdos. Ilusiones, no pueden lastimarte – tomo la pequeña mano de Sakura y la apretó firmemente –

-Los recuerdos si lastiman, Sasuke-sama.

-Lo se – respondió levándola -

**Por ti me arriesgaría a todo****  
****un susurro en la oscuridad****  
****dice "que no me rinda, que podre ganar"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vale, se que salió mas corto de lo que debería, pero es porque sentí necesario dividirlo en tres partes. La otras dos si son largas, y no quería que quedase tedioso, así que, en unos pequeños días les traeré la segunda parte.

¡Estoy avergonzada! Tenia el capitulo listo y no me convencía y lo terminaba borrando, luego lo tenia y no me gustaba, mi trabajo me tenia estresada y después de tanto logre sacarlo. Ya no tardare tanto ya que como dije la idea ya esta formada.

Hice un grupo en facebook, que se llama "propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke" (see, que original) para que logren ver, algunos personajes que son de relevancia y que no están en la serie, además de algunas escenas del fic…

(groups/405822822856507/) - EL LINK

Humm, que mas… creo que no se me escapa nada mas, solo espero que me disculpen por la tardanza, y que no volveré a tardar tanto ¡PROMESA!

SOLO UNA PREGUNTA: ¿CUAL ES LA ESCENA QUE MAS LES HA GUSTADO DEL FIC HASTA AHORA?

**UYAMIKO**


	7. PROPIEDAD DE UCHIHA SASUKE (PART 2)

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El fic es completamente de mío, no permito que nadie lo copie ni suba en otro lugar sin mi consentimiento. Si piden permiso ahí se los dejo, pero si no, os perseguiré por todo el ciber-espacio muahhaha.**

**ACLARACIONES: -.-.-.-. CAMBIO DE ESCENA**

**CUANDO ESTÉN EN EL SHARINGAN, LO QUE ESTA EN CURSIVA ES LO QUE YA PASO.**

**LO QUE ESTA CON LETRA NORMAL ES LO QUE HACEN SASUKE Y SAKURA MIENTRAS ESTÁN EN EL RECUERDO.**

* * *

** NO MOLESTO MAS AQUI PARA QUE LEAN, EH, RESPONDO SUS REVIEWS ABAJO... Y EN CASO DE QUE NO LLEGUEN HASTA ABAJO, LES AGRADESCO A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMA QUE SON MUY FLOJAS COMO PARA DEJAR COMENT haahha NO LAS HABIA MENCIONADO ANTES... GRACIAS TAMBIEN. **

**LAS DEMAS TODITAS ABAJO ^^ **

**¡A LEER! **

***CAPI DEDICADO A MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS QUE SIGUEN CADA CAPITULO Y ESPECIALMENTE A MIZUHO QUE ME HOSTIGA POR FACE PARA QUE SUBA LA CONTI MAS RAPIDO**

* * *

Alrededor de ambos todo estaba rojo, Sakura callo al suelo y Sasuke se agacho a recogerla.

-No debes temer, son solo recuerdos. Ilusiones, no pueden lastimarte – tomo la pequeña mano de Sakura y la apretó firmemente –

-Los recuerdos si lastiman, Sasuke-sama.

-Lo se – respondió levantandola –

**CAPITULO 7: PROPIEDAD DE UCHIHA SASUKE (PART 2) **

Ambos escucharon algunos pasos y se miraron. Sus ojos decían tantas cosas, cosas que tal vez solo ellos entendían:

_**-¿Es enserio?**_

_**-Lo entenderás**_

_**-No tiene explicación **_

_**-Por ti la tiene**_

_Cinco sombras se distinguieron, entre ellas Sasuke que con su aire despreocupado caminaba firmemente junto a su equipo. Los seguía una mujer que tenían ambas manos atadas y su respectivo collar. _

_-A este paso, no llegaremos antes de tres o cuatro días a Konoha – Sai bufo y miro a Naruto - ¿Soportarás sin ramen? _

_-Traigo mis provisiones 'ttebayo ¡Y no te daré nada! –el grito hizo que algunas aves salieran volando – _

_-¿sabes cuanto me apena? _

_-¿Enserio? –Naruto lo miro preocupado - _

_-Nos están siguiendo – murmuro el Uchiha. Su ceño antes tranquilo tenía un incontrolable tic nervioso – _

_-Dejémoslos continuar, si continuar así. Nos desharemos de ellos – Kakashi se veía tranquilo leyendo su libro – _

_-Son anbus, los reconozco - Sai cerro los ojos y los abrió nuevamente – al menos siete de ellos. _

El piso en el que estaban Sasuke y Sakura empezó a desvanecerse y Sakura se agarro firmemente a Sasuke. Este sonrió levemente pero al recordar la situación en la que estaba se puso serio y camino unos pasos.

-Ya es hora – mascullo tomando del brazo a Sakura y elevándola hasta dejarla recargada en los suyos – Presta atención, Sakura.

Ambos se adentraron a una luz que había mas adelante.

_Fuego alrededor de ambos, fuego hecho por el katon que Sasuke había lanzado momentos antes. Naruto se veía concentrado mirando a las mujeres que en esos momentos los rodeaban._

-¿Que es lo que pasa? – la voz de Sakura estaba ansiosa –

-Esas mujeres no estaban normales – frunció su ceño y dejo a Sakura con cuidado en el suelo –

-Eso quiere decir –

-Quiere decir que cuando te fuimos a ver, alguien sintió nuestra presencia. Ese día dos personas nos notaron entrar – Sakura lo iba a interrumpir – Los vi con mi sharingan –aclaro – no podíamos matarlos, no consideramos que nos habían identificado.

- Entonces…

-Las estaban manejando ¿comprendes? Esos anbus nos estaban poniendo a prueba par-

Un estruendo ensordecedor lo interrumpió. Sakura sabía que eso no eran más que recuerdos, pero volver a ver a Sasuke en esas condiciones hizo que el temor se avivara aun más en ella.

_**Los hombres solo las trataban como juguetes, si los ponían a prueba las mataban, si no obedecían las mataban, todo los finales terminaban en muertes. No importa cual sea el camino que tomaran. **_

_-Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué haremos 'ttebayo? –Naruto esquivaba los golpes rápidamente- _

_-Debemos matarlas –Sai tan expresivo como siempre golpeo a una fuertemente en el estomago – Los anbu nos están vigilando, si titubemos no duraran en matarnos. _

_-O son ellas o nosotros dobe – Sasuke en esos momentos lo sabia, sabia por la mirada que Sai le envió que no tenían mas opciones. Tenían a Sakura y no podían dejarla sin_ _protección – No seas cobarde dobe – Sasuke sonrió a Naruto – matare a mas que tu – en esos momentos un chidori ilumino su mano – _

_Naruto comprendió en ese momento, la mirada de su sensei era la misma que la de los demás, resignación. _

_Ellos no querían hacer eso, pero no tenían más opciones. Pero si le dolía, ya que no eran solo cosas sin vida para el y las docenas y docenas de mujeres que los atacaban tendrían por ahí algún hijo que los extrañaría. Alguien que quedaría destrozado. _

_Oculto la lagrima que callo de su ojo y se puso serio de una vez. No dejaría que sus compañeros llevaran esa carga solos. _

_-¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! _

_Luego de unos momentos la calma después de la tormenta y el silencio de la muerte llego de lleno entre los presentes. _

_-Ya se han ido – El Uchiha limpio levemente su katana y la guardo – _

_-Bastardos – Naruto cerró sus puños y se dejo caer de rodillas – _

_-Levántate – Sai en esos momentos seguía igual de imperturbable – No seas patético. _

_-Sai, ya basta – Kakashi oculto su sharingan y suspiro pesadamente al ver una niña entre los cuerpos – Naruto no esta acostumbrado a ver esto. _

_Sai enojado pateo el cuerpo de una de las mujeres. Naruto se levanto apretando los labios y lo miro fijamente. _

_-Entonces que aprenda, cuando nos conocimos dijiste que querías ser hokage. En esos momentos lo encontré ridículo y te odie por eso –Naruto frunció su ceño y no aparto su mirada – Te odie en ese entonces por querer ser líder de un país de mierda que hace esto – elevo sus brazos y mostro su alrededor – Y te odio ahora, por ser un cobarde._

_El rubio no pudo hacer mucho mas, miro a su amigo Uchiha y este le devolvió la mirada. _

_-Teme _

_-Yo también creo eso, Naruto – dijo por fin el Uchiha – No tiene lógica ser Hokage de este lugar, esta todo podrida._

_-Niños, ¿se quedaran ahí o me ayudaran? –Kakashi en esos momentos estaba con sus perros – Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es esto – explico dejando algunos cuerpos en un hoyo que momentos antes habían echo sus perros – _

_Sasuke lo entendió enseguida y prendió fuego a los cuerpos. _

_Mientras los quemaban sus pensamientos estaban tan ardientes como las flamas que consumían el pecado que habían echo. _

_**-Cambiar las leyes de una nación corrupta**_

_**-Matar y vengar a los que causan tanto dolor**_

_**-Salvarla a ella **_

Sakura sintió el agarre en su brazo y luego como el pelinegro a su lado la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando lograron volver Sakura lo miro y este bajo su mirada avergonzado.

No se creía capaz de ver el mismo odio que el sentía al verse al espejo, en los ojos de ella.

-Se que solo son excusas, pero es lo que paso – dijo el pelinegro al fin –

-Nunca cambiara esto, ¿no? –Sakura se sentó donde momentos atrás le había vendado la mano al Uchiha – Todo siempre es muerte.

-¿Que querías que hiciera? – mascullo apretando sus puños, el que ya estaba herido sangro manchando el vendaje –

-No quiero que mas personas mueran por mi – respondió recordando a las niñas de años atrás – No quiero vivir con esa carga.

-Yo llevare la carga de ambos, no me pidas que te deje morir. No lo hare, porque eres mía – su voz era severa, de advertencia – Si te quieren alejar de mi lado, los matare a todos.

Sakura se estremeció al ver en la mirada del Uchiha firme determinación.

Ella no entendía que en el corazón del Uchiha no había medios tonos.

Siempre el corazón del Uchiha era de los extremos nunca en la equivalencia.

Todo era Amor u Odio

Alegría o Enojo

Paz o Tempestad

Solo había algo que no estaba en la mitad de nada, su obsesión por las cosas. Cuando se obsesionaba con algo, no había matices de colores.

Y el Uchiha con sus dieciséis años sin saberlo se estaba obsesionando de una niña de once.

-Uchiha-sama –Sakura lo miro y este se agacho a su altura – déjame cambiar tu vendaje – Sakura lo abrazo y escondió su rostro en el pecho cálido de el.

_Déjame cambiar tu vendaje._

_**Déjame cambiar tu alma. **_

Sasuke sonrió y la estrecho mas a si mismo.

**No hagas algo que no puedes manejar Sakura, no alimentes las obsesiones de alguien que siempre cumple sus promesas. Más cuando el mismo no acepta traiciones.**

**_.-.-.-.-.-._**

Sakura estaba dibujando tranquilamente sobre la mesa mientras el Uchiha leía algunos pergaminos.

-Sai vendrá luego – Sasuke rompió el tranquilo silencio –

-Sai-sama –sonrió la Haruno – Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y no le dio importancia, ya que tenía a su compañero bien vigilado.

-Naruto también vendrá, Kakashi e Itachi también – Sakura sonrió emocionada y miro su trabajo sobe la mesa. Sasuke la miro de reojo y acomodo sus ideas- Sakura –llamo inseguro – Yo te respondí tus preguntas.

Sakura callo en cuenta de lo que el decía y cerro los ojos asintiendo levemente.

-Yo responderé las tuyas, Sasuke-sama

-¿Quién es Retsu?

Esa pregunta la pelirosa se la esperaba, no podía mentir. Negó levemente ante lo obvio y no quito la mirada de la de Sasuke

-El es alguien muy importante para mi –murmuro Sakura con voz queda– alguien que perdí – agrego –

Sasuke suspiro y trato de tranquilizarse un poco antes de hablar.

-¿Qué significa para ti?

-El **es**… Todo lo que me queda en el mundo.

-¿entonces que soy para ti, Sakura?

-¡Ya llego la persona que mas amas, teme 'ttebayo! – el rubio tenia una gran sonrisa y unas bolsas en sus manos –

-Ruidoso – Sai que venia detrás de el lo hizo a un lado y avanzo rápidamente hasta Sakura – Pequeña –sonrió-

El grupo de personas se instalo como si fuera su casa y sacaron los bocadillos que habían traído. Naruto, Kakashi e Itachi se peleaban por los dangos y Sai platicaba tranquilamente con Sasuke, ambos con Sake en sus manos.

Sakura sintió la mano de alguien sobre la suya y se volteo chocando con unos vacios ojos perla, esta la arrastro hasta afuera y se dejo caer en el suelo húmedo por el roció. La de ojos jade se volteo a Sasuke y sonrió al verlo mirar en su dirección.

-No lo has olvidado.

-Shizune dijo que tenia un gran control mental – Sakura se arrodillo a un lado de la pelinegra – podía recuperar mi memoria cuando quisiese.

-Yo no logro recordar al rubio – su mirada perla se ensombreció – Es frustrante.

-Hinata-chan, Naruto-sama se preocupa por ti.

-Lo se y eso es ridículo – Hinata se mordió su labio y volteo levemente para enfocar al rubio que en esos momentos competía con Itachi en quien tenia mas dangos en la boca- Quiero recordarlo pero no lo consigo, el lo presiente.

Sakura suspiro apretando suavemente la mano de Hinata que estaba entre la de ella.

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba hecho un lio, tenia la suerte de siempre tener frialdad en su rostro pero ahora solo aguantaba. Su mascara se iba cayendo.

-Es cosa de tiempo – Sai dio un sorbo a su baso – Sasuke, están sospechando aun de nosotros y lo sabes. Aun más de mí al no tener una… -se detuvo y hablo los ojos sorprendido-

Sai de puso de pie bruscamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes y saliendo de la habitación. Minutos después entro suspirando con otros pasos siguiéndole los talones.

-Ella es Karin – presento – Ella es…

-Soy Karin, y el tipo de aquí me compro – corto la pelirroja acomodando sus gafas con elegancia –

-Tiene diecisiete años.

La pelirroja que llevaba una polera morada y pantalones negros lo ignoro y se dejo caer sentada entre Naruto e Itachi. Sai con una sonrisa forzada y puños crispados se fue a sentar junto Sasuke.

-Bien Sai – felicito con una media sonrisa –

-Es solo una fachada – bebió el contenido de su baso y se sirvió otro – No necesitamos mas sospechas hasta que salgamos de Konoha

- Claro, solo una fachada – Sasuke sonrió con socarronería y se sirvió mas sake. Volteo a mirar a Sakura que en esos momentos tarareaba una canción junto a Hinata – Realmente es solo una fachada ese campo.

-Lo se, temo por lo que le hicieron a Sakura y Hinata –recostó su brazo en la mesa y recargo su cara en el – Debemos salir rápido de Konoha – susurro – Si hay una rebelión, seremos obligados a participar.

-Y no sabemos si ellas también serán obligadas a participar.

-Sasuke-sama – Sakura se sentó a su lado y lo miro a los ojos – ¿Hinata y yo podemos salir al patio del clan?

Sasuke y Sai se miraron y luego miraron fijamente a Sakura que se sonrojo al ver la mirada penetrante de ambos chicos. Nerviosa se puso a jugar con su larga trenza de colores y se encogió. Sai volvió su vista a Sasuke y este asintió imperceptiblemente. El pelinegro de sonrisa falsa se acerco a Karin ah susurrarle algo.

-Puedes ir, Sakura –La pelirosa sonrió agradecida y se levanto de un brinco – Pero Karin ira contigo -apunto el Uchiha menor –

Sakura miro a la pelirroja que se levantaba y asentía ah Sai varias veces, camino hasta la pelirosa y la miro fijamente.

-¿Qué esperas? – murmuro arreglando su largo cabello rojizo –

Hinata miro a la pelirroja y esta también lo hizo. Sakura nerviosa avanzo entre ambas y se encamino al lugar.

_**-**__**Debajo del quinto escalón de la escalera del patio derecho, ¡busca el cofre! Te creerá.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

El camino entre las tres chicas era silencioso, solo se escuchaban sus pequeños pasos.

-Se lo del campo – interrumpió Karin. Dejándolas en un incomodo silencio –

Hinata se paro en seco y su mirada se comenzó a perder nuevamente, Sakura al ver esto se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano. Karin arqueo su ceja y llevo ambas manos a su cadera.

-No nombres ese lugar – murmuro la pelirosa mirándola de reojo –

Karin sonrió con sarcasmo y avanzo a zancadas a las chicas.

-Se también que Shizune es una perra – suspiro y se volteo a seguir avanzando. Las menores también la avanzaron - son muy estúpidas si le creen una palabra de los que le haya dicho.

-¿Por qué dices todo esto? – La voz de Hinata estaba volviendo lentamente –

-Porque ella tiene altos cargos – murmuro suavemente – Nos usa, me uso - la mirada rojiza se fijo en las chicas de su lado y volteo al frente – me tubo mucho tiempo en coma inducido.

-¿Inducido? – Sakura miro al frente y noto que ya estaban llegando –

-me obligaba a permanecer en coma a base de drogas, me quería por mi habilidad especial de regenerar chakra – las chicas al escucharlo la miraron sorprendidas – yo tengo las habilidades de un ninja, soy prima de Naruto.

Hinata agacho su mirada y cerro sus muños fuertemente.

-Ya hemos llegado – susurro Sakura adelantando su paso – la escalera del patio derecho – murmuro corriendo al ver la gran escalera en forma de caracol – el quinto escalón – la pelirosa se arrodillo en el escalón y miro de bajo del mismo – No puedo abrirlo

-Quita – Karin se acerco y escaneo afanosamente el escalón – tiene redes de chakra en el, debes cortar en algunos lugares para que logres abrirlo – la mirada roja se volvió de desafío y saco una kunai entre la manga de su polera –

-¿de donde lo sacaste?

-eso no importa, ¿quieres lo que hay aquí o no? – la pelirroja ignoro su respuesta y se afano cortando entre los lugares que no había chakra interfiriendo – ya esta – mascullo emocionada –

Sakura se agacho nuevamente y callo parte de una tabla dejando ver una caja rectangular en el orificio. Sus manos ansiosas la estaban sacando cuando una sombra aparece tras ella.

-será mejor que dejes eso ahí – la voz de un anbu que todas ellas conocían muy bien lleno el lugar –

Hinata comenzó a respirar rápidamente y se arrodillo ante el anbu. Karin miro llena de odio al mismo y Sakura se levanto volteando rápidamente.

-Sabia que me causarían problemas -Shizune paso a Sakura y se agacho a recoger la caja -Hinata, se una buena chica y acaba ah estas traidoras.

La de ojos perla se levanto lentamente y miro a las chicas, Karin rápidamente se lanzo a Shizune con kunai en mano.

-Sakura toma esa caja y corre – Karin sostenía del cuello a Shizune que se veía tranquila bajo de ella – ¡Tu perra!

Sakura tomo la caja y avanzo unos pasos hasta Hinata.

-Hinata, lleva esta caja es importante lo se. Dásela a Sasuke-sama – estiro la caja hacia ella y miro a Karin –

-¡No se la des! – grito histérica la de ojos rojos –

Sakura no alcanzo a reaccionar antes de que su amiga se la arrebatara de las manos y se acercara corriendo a Karin.

-Suelta a Shizune-sama - su mirada estaba perdida nuevamente-

-no te preocupes Hinata, Karin no podrá hacerme nada – la voz de la pelinegra venia dese unos arboles metros mas allá de Karin, volvieron su mirada a la figura y Karin se levanto –

-perdiste, perra – mascullo Karin sonriendo y poniendo una kunai en el cuello de Hinata – se acercan los demás y te mataran.

Lo último que se escucho fue un ruido sordo y un quejido de Shizune que estaba bajo el cuerpo de Kakashi. Karin se dejo caer sentada con la caja en sus manos y Sakura se acerco a abrirla.

Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto y Sai rodearon a las dos chicas y el primero miro atento lo que contenía dentro.

-¿Por qué tienes esto? – El Uchiha miro acusadoramente a Sakura y se lo quito de las manos-

Sai miro atentamente a Sasuke y este se levanto con la caja aun en sus manos.

-volvamos a casa, este lugar no es para discutir esto - Itachi ayudo a Kakashi a llevar a una amordazada Shizune a la casa del menor de los Uchiha, todos los demás llegaron rápidamente ahí.

**-.-.-. Pov's Sasuke-.-.-.**

No se que me molestaba mas, que Sakura no haya confiado en mi al decirme que haría esto, o bien que la misma Sakura haya encontrado esto.

La encontré con un anbu, y si no hubiese escuchado momentos antes lo que ella hablaba. Definitivamente desconfiaría de Sakura.

-¿sabes que es esto? –pregunte al abrir la caja luego de que los demás se marcharan momentos después de llegar. Para poder llevar al anbu a algún lugar e interrogarlo - ¡respóndeme! – Sakura brinco en su lugar y mi mirada estaba furiosa yo estaba furioso-

-No, Sasuke-sama – me miro fijamente y suspire tratando de tranquilizarme-

-¿Como encontraste esto?

¿Como lo hizo?, ¿porque ella?, ¿quiere dejarme, después de todo lo que eh echo por ella? ¿Nos quiere traicionar?

Claro que me sorprendí al ver el contenido yo también, pero eso no fue ni comparado a lo que sentí cuando me percate de que ella me estaba ocultando algo tan importante.

-nos has puesto a todos en peligro, Sakura

-¿Por qué?

- porque estos pergaminos son de Konoha, porque estos pergaminos… fueron robados hace cerca de un año, y estos contienen técnicas prohibidas. Nos investigaron a todos, nos torturaron para poder dar con ellos, ¿Cómo tu los encontraste?

-Retsu me lo dijo – murmuro quedamente –

Si me quería hacer sentir mejor, no fue la respuesta que espere. De nuevo ese nombre.

-¿Quién es ese tal Retsu, Sakura? – Me levante alejándome unos pasos de ella - ¿Qué es lo que me escondes?

-yo le dije que es importante para mi, yo –

-No confías en mí – la corte – seguirás mintiéndome.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a guardar los pergaminos. Momentos después me fui a la habitación y me acosté boca abajo tapándome hasta la cabeza.

Sakura me miente, no confía en mí.

Sentí que se acomodaba junto a mí y se ponía también bajo la frazada.

-Yo no le miento a Sasuke-sama – murmuro. Abrí mis ojos y la vi también boca abajo y mirándome – Retsu es mi hermano.

Me sorprendí y la mire con atención.

-Yo era pequeña cuando me capturaron, mi hermano es mayor que yo. El… el fue a buscar provisiones para cuando nos vayamos al país del te. No recuerdo mucho mas – la vi enredar su larga trenza en sus manos y suspiro - hace poco soñé con el.

-Soñaste con el, cuando estabas llorando mientras dormías - recordé –

-si, el me dijo que debía confiar… y que buscara ese cofre, que me creerían - me miro y sonrió levemente – cuando llegue aquí nuevamente, yo no confiaba en ti. Pero ahora lo hago, se que me creerás y también se que no me lastimaras.

Le sonreí también de vuelta y la atraje a mí abrazándola fuertemente.

No es que no le creyera, es solo que algo raro se avecinaba e iba a descubrir lo que era, sin duda.

**-.-. Sasuke pov's-.-..-.-**

.

.

.

-Shizune estaba buscando traicionarnos – murmuro la voz de un chico joven –

Las mujeres sentadas sobre la mesa lo miraron con atención, el único chico de la reunión suspiro y se levanto de la silla.

-yo vi cuando se la llevaron, no pude impedir que se la llevaran.

-¡eso es mentira! ¡Mi sobrina jamás nos traicionaría!

-¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? – Interrumpió Suzaku – ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho? ¿Y que haces aquí?

-Mi nombre es Haruno Retsu – el chico se arrodillo frente a las mujeres – Yo robe los pergaminos mas importantes de Konoha. Y las ayudo porque, porque quiero sacar de Konoha a mi hermana.

_**Las cartas de Retsu estaban lanzadas, era hora de sacar de ese infierno a su hermana. **_

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI, ODIENME SI QUIEREN HAHAHA **

**CHICAS NECESITO SABER QUE ESCENAS LES GUSTARON PARA PODER HACER EL TRAILER DEL FIC, LUEGO NO SE QUEJEN SI NO SALEN SUS ESCENAS FAVORITAS INCLUIDAS EJJEJE**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS AH: **

_***DULCECITO311 : GRACIAS POR LEER CADA CAPI Y DEJAR TU COMENTARIO ^^ SAKURA ESTA CAMBIADA SI, PERO ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI. Y NOS LEEMOS POR AHI EN ALGUNO DE LOS GRUPOS**_

_***KUROSAKI YU: PERO SI HAS ESCUHADO LA ROLA, IMAGINATELA MIENTRAS LEES JEJEJE GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO Y POR DEJARLO CADA CAPI .. **_

_***karito : SI TARDE PERO PROMETI NO HACERLO Y AQUI ME TIENES ^^ ... TU ESCENA SERA INCLUIDA EN EL TRAILER Y GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS A LO LARGO DEL FIC**_

_*** : Y ESO PASO EN ESTA MISION, SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR**_

_***nancyclaudinec : Y CONFIA EN EL, VEAMOS EN QUE SIGUE LA RELACION DE AMBOS... GRACIAS POR COMENTAR**_

_***Ladyrose23: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR EN CADA CAPI, Y AHI EL MISTERIO DEL COFRE... RETSU AL PARECER ESTA ARMANDO TODO MUY BIEN, Y SHIZUNE ATRAPADA E INTERROGADA EN EL PROXIMO CAPI ... SALUDOS!**_

_***Hiyoko-sama : TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR TUS FIELES COMENTARIOS ^^ ... ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPI EHEHEH **_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha : QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC, Y QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO ESPERO :)**_

_***kuro-neko-nely: QUE FRASE USAS, HUM ME DEJASTE INTRIGADA EJEJE .. ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC Y QUE LO COMIENCES A SEGUIR... NO TE PREOCUPES NO LO AVANDONARE Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI TE GUSTE. **_

_***rachel: NO TE PREOCUPES ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI HAYA SIDO MAS FACIL DE LEER, GRACIAS TAMBIEN POR TUS COMENTARIOS EN EL FIC... YA HASTA ME PREOCUPO CUANDO NO ME COMENTAS HAHAHA SALUDOS Y GRACIAS ^^**_

BUENO NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR SUS ESCENAS FAVORITAS DEL FIC PARA INCLUIRLAS EN EL TRAILER...

EL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK: FAC BOOK groups/ 405822822856507 /

SALUDOS Y NOS LEEMOS LA OTRA SEMANA!

**UYAMIKO**


	8. PROPIEDAD DE UCHIHA SASUKE (PART 3)

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El fic es completamente de mío, no permito que nadie lo copie ni suba en otro lugar sin mi consentimiento. Si piden permiso ahí se los dejo, pero si no, os perseguiré por todo el ciber-espacio muahhaha.**

**Aclaraciones: -los cambios de escena son separados por la _línea _**

** -los recuerdos en cursiva. **

**Advertencias : tortura leve a personaje.**

* * *

**Bueno este cap va dedicado al grupo Kunoichis NaruFictions (Unanse!) y a Mizuho que aunque no este en su mejor estado de animo, siempre esta ahi para psicopatearme :)**

**Gracias a mis queridas lectoras por apoyarme con el fic y a ellas : DULCECITO311, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, karito , , SaKuRa HaRuChI, kuro-neko-nely , Ladyrose23 , nancyclaudinec , kureny-uchiha, mizuho marz , rachel LES DEDICO EL MINIESPECIAL QUE VIENE ABAJO ...  
**

**A LEER!**

* * *

-¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? – Interrumpió Suzaku – ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho? ¿Y que haces aquí?

-Mi nombre es Haruno Retsu – el chico se arrodillo frente a las mujeres – Yo robe los pergaminos mas importantes de Konoha. Y las ayudo porque, porque quiero sacar de Konoha a mi hermana.

_Las cartas de Retsu estaban lanzadas, era hora de sacar de ese infierno a su hermana._

**CAPITULO 8: PROPIEDAD DE UCHIHA SASUKE (ÚLTIMA PARTE)**

Las mujeres que estaban en la mesa lo miraron atreves de sus mascaras, sus ojos inexpresivos hicieron que Retsu cerrara sus ojos con resignación.

-Haruno, ¿eh? – Una de las mujeres de un largo cabello rubio lo miro sin pestañear –

-Si, señora.

-Donde es tu ubicación actual – La mujer se levanto y se puso frente al chico – y que es lo que haces en tal lugar.

-actualmente estoy en Konoha, y sirvo como shinobi a la aldea…

Las mujeres se miraron nuevamente y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué eres capas de hacer por Akatsuki?

-Lo que sea, a cambio de la protección a mi hermana. Se que se avecina una rebelión y que Shizune estaba entrenando a las niñas para que sirvan en la batalla, se que necesitaran mas ayuda de la que tienen en estos momentos. Y se las daré a cambio de que mi hermana este lejos del campo de batalla – La voz firme de Retsu se dejo escuchar por todo el lugar –

-La orden fue entrenar a mayores de trece años – Seiryu se levanto de un golpe y lo miro amenazante – si mientes, no esperes que te dejemos ir Haruno Retsu.

-No miento, tengo mucho que perder si lo hago. Lo que espero es que ustedes no me mientan a mí.

-No lo haremos, si nos traes uno de esos pergaminos. Suzaku ira contigo, y sabremos si hozas traicionarnos. - Rei lo miro burlona y Retsu se envaro apretando sus dientes –

-Lo acepto – mascullo agachando su cabeza con sumisión –

-Muy bien, chico – felicito Seiryu –

Las demás mujeres miraron al chico sonriendo levemente.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos, sus pensamientos eran más esperanzadores que antes ¿Hombres uniéndose a una rebelión a favor de las mujeres?

No es que no lo hubiesen pensado, es solo que lo veían como una posibilidad casi inexistente.

O tal vez…

* * *

El sharingan de Itachi es uno de los más fuertes de su clan, poderoso e infalible… pero como todo genjutsu tenia algo que lo limitaba en algún sentido. El Uchiha se sentó frustrado cerca de una de las sillas que había cerca de la amarrada Shizune.

-Esta bajo un genjutsu muy poderoso – murmuro – es antiguo y depende de un contrato de sangre, solo ella puede deshacerlo.

-Nadie dijo que seria fácil – Kakashi se encogió de hombros –

-te ves muy relajado, Kakashi-sensei 'ttebayo -Naruto estaba preocupado, tenia razones para estarlo, es que el sabia que era algo despistado. Pero no tanto para notar que las cosas estaban cada vez mas serias –

-No puedes pensar con la mente caliente, Naruto. En estos casos los pensamientos deben estar fríos y pensar todo con calma.

-Yo la interrogare – El chico de cabello negro y corto se adelanto a Shizune, dando rápidos pasos y sacando una kunai lentamente -

-No vas a matarla, Sai – Naruto se interpuso entre el y Shizune, los shinobis mayores miraron a los chicos seriamente-

-No te metas en esto, no ahora Naruto

-Escucha Sai, ella no deja de ser una mujer… no es correcto, tal vez hizo mal. Pero…

-¡Vete a la mierda! – Rara vez el chico perdía su mascara de seriedad y eso alerto a Itachi y Kakashi –

-escúchame - pidió el rubio –

-No, escúchame tú a mí. Mientras mas tiempo perdamos en esto, hay mas posibilidades de que nos encuentren con ella – Sai paso al rubio y tomo el cabello negro de ella tirándolo hasta atrás – su mascara es la del anbu que siempre acompaña a Danzou.

Itachi estrecho los ojos a Sai, y Kakashi estudio la reacción del rubio.

-¿Qu-que estas diciendo?

- siempre he sido alguien que piensa que los hombres y las mujeres son iguales en ciertos aspectos, como en los aspectos ninjas, por ejemplo – Sai acerco su rostro al de Shizune y solo esta puedo ver su sonrisa macabra –

- ¡Sai!

-Ya basta, Naruto – Kakashi miro a Sai seriamente- estaremos afuera – aviso tomando del brazo fuertemente a su alumno –

Shizune agrando sus ojos y miro con suplica a los ninjas que en esos momentos se retiraban. Sai se alejo unos pasos y saco un pergamino de su bolsillo, hizo unas posiciones de mano y se vieron unos objetos que Shizune reconocía precariamente.

-Ahora solo somos tú y yo, así que espero que me digas todo lo que necesito, Shizu –Dio un suspiro y cerro sus ojos ladeando levemente su cabeza- tu estas sin mascaras, así que yo también me quitare la mía – abrió sus ojos que tenían leves tintes de un color que ella antes no vio.

-No diré, nada -mascullo temblando – ¡así que solo mátame!

-¿Y donde esta lo divertido en eso? -Tomo un objeto de los que invoco del pergamino y jugo con el en sus manos – Además de lanzarlas con veneno a los adversarios, las agujas duelen al ser clavadas levemente en cualquier extremidad – sonrío levemente -

-Si vas a matarme con veneno, esta bien por mí – susurro agachando su mirada –

Se escucho un grito ahogado y luego uno que helaría la sangre de cualquiera.

-oh, lamento decirte que no tiene veneno – rio levemente y luego se puso serio – si te rehúsas a responder una pregunta, otro de estos será insertado en tus senos. ¿Entiendes? – al no tener respuesta de Shizune el negó levemente y ensarto otro en uno de los pechos de la chica –

Shizune se mordió su labio y negó con su cabeza. Sai siguió con la tercera aguja y la cuarta, la quinta, sexta al llegar a la decima ella respiro entrecortadamente.

-¿Por qué traicionar a Akatsuki? – pregunto el chico –

-No diré, nada.

- ¿Por qué sacrificar tanto por Danzou?, se que no le has dicho nada de importancia de la organización, por lo que no entiendo tus acciones.

-Si digo algo, morirá.

-¿Quién?

Shizune se mordió su labio y negó con la cabeza.

Sai no era alguien paciente, no lo era, y en el mundo actual en el que había pasado por tantas cosas, y había visto tantas otras, le había endurecido su corazón.

Y si lograba salvar a la única que tenia que tenia dentro de su duro corazón, el usaría cualquier método que tuviese entre manos.

Cualquiera.

**-.-.- Cuatro horas después -.-.-**

Naruto estaba impaciente y se mordía las uñas caminando de lado a lado. Itachi estaba cruzado de brazos y Kakashi leyendo un libro.

Los tres miraron la entrada del ático, donde se escucharon unos leves pasos entre el oscuro pasillo.

-Hablara –aviso echando hacia atrás su cabello. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación –

Los ninjas sintieron leves escalofríos al ver la sangre en el cuerpo del chico que avanzaba calmadamente.

Cuando entraron a la habitación esta vez, tenía más luz que anteriormente. Naruto dejo de respirar y se llevo una mano a la boca. Kakashi se tenso e Itachi desvió su mirada al chico que tranquilamente se sentó en frente de ella.

-No la mate – aviso a Naruto que en esos momentos lo miraba con rabia – así que mejor que pregunten ahora, esta muy habladora.

- ¿Para quién trabajas?

-Para nadie – se escucho un apenas susurro –

La chica estaba en el centro de la habitación, ojos vendados y con su cuerpo completamente ensangrentado.

-¿Qué es lo que planea Danzou?

-R-e-vol-uci-on – mascullo escupiendo sangre en el suelo –

Sai que ya había interrogado anteriormente a la chica se levanto y camino a la salida.

-¿adonde crees que vas? – Pregunto Naruto tomándolo de la muñeca – ¿no crees que es justo que veas hasta el final lo que has hecho? ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando cuando hiciste esto? No la mataste, pero ahora matarla seria hacerle un favor.

-Suéltame – murmuro sin expresión en su voz – No la mate y no morirá si recibe la atención correcta.

-¡no podemos llevarla a ningún lado!

-Que mala suerte – la ironía de su voz era palpable – estoy tan arrepentido.

Ese fue el detonante para que ambos se enfrentaran a golpes, que cada vez eran más fuertes.

-¡estúpido! – Kakashi tomo a Naruto de los brazos y lo lanzo lejos de Sai –

-¡hipócrita! – Sai se levanto y lo miro con su ceño fruncido - te crees la gran cosa, me juzgas a mi por que hice esto, pero escúchame bien… las personas como tu son las que realmente deberían ser juzgadas, personas que dicen ser correctos y que aun así no hacen nada para cambiar las cosas.

-¡Tu que sabes, 'ttebayo!

-¡Lo se, porque lo eh visto!, esa perra debía pagar por lo que hizo… la quiero matar, no le tengo lastima, solo la odio por las cosas que hizo. Y yo, a diferencia de ti no puedo hacer nada para parar mis acciones.

El pelinegro se dio vuelta y le dio una última mirada envenenada antes de salir.

No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, ya después se encargaría de acabar con Shizune, usaría sus propias manos para ello.

* * *

Karin estaba sentada en el suelo estudiando trabajosamente el mapa que tenia delante de ella. Frunció levemente su ceño y acomodo sus lente suspirando audiblemente.

-Creí que demorarías mas en llegar – comento mirando de soslayo el pelinegro que entraba a la sala –

-Creíste mal – corto sacándose sus sandalias y la polera –

-¿la mataste? – pregunto sin quitar su vista del mapa –

-Ya sabes la respuesta a eso, Karin

-Aun la siento en mi sensor -murmuro –

-Tenías razón, debemos buscar a Orochimaru y Kabuto.

Karin asintió y sonrío levemente. Sai no levanto su mirada del mapa que estaba sobre la mesa, la chica vio a donde se posaba su mirada y se puso seria nuevamente.

-estudie completamente el mapa de Konoha, también el de la mansión hokage. Akatsuki no miente, estos mapas son reales – confirmo seria – Ahora la pregunta es que haremos con esto, Sasuke se ah llevado los pergaminos y…

La pelirroja miro sorprendida como el chico caía de espaldas. Entendía el porque de lo que le había pasado ya que sabia perfectamente que lo que el hacia lo iba dañando psicológicamente, también entendía porque las facciones del chico iban cambiando.

Tomo la manta con la que estaba tapada y lo tapo completamente con ella, a Sai no le gustaría que alguien lo viera en ese estado de vulnerabilidad.

-Mañana lo tendrás difícil – su mirada se volvió a pasar en el mapa y frunció su ceño, debía aprenderse cada una de las rutas que había en el lugar –

* * *

-Entonces, debo ir hasta Orochimaru – la mueca de asco que Sasuke hizo no paso desapercibido por ninguna de las tres personas que estaban ahí –

-Si, yo también iré – aviso Sai – solo que alguien debe quedarse custodiando los pergaminos, seria peligroso que alguien los robara.

Sasuke pensaba a mil por hora, Sai no le producía la confianza que se debía, tal vez Itachi debía resguardarlos cuando el fuera a buscar a la serpiente.

-Ve tu primero – Sasuke se levanto y Sakura lo imito – Los pergaminos se quedaran aquí, hasta que nos enteremos de cómo se abren.

Sai se levanto con calma también y dio su conocida sonrisa falsa.

-Partiré esta noche – Karin no prestaba atención a lo que decían y tomaba tranquilamente su té –

-esta bien.

Sasuke salió de la casa de Sai con Sakura a su lado. No le agradaba la idea de viajar hasta la cueva de las serpientes, pero Orochimaru no dejaba de ser familia, hermano de su madre.

-Sasuke-sama, esos pergaminos… son muy importantes ¿no?

-si – respondió escuetamente –

Sakura no se sintió mal por eso, ella sabia que el pelinegro no era la persona mas habladora del mundo, y esos días el estaba mas callado de lo normal con todos.

-Orochimaru, el ayudara a saber como abrir eso. ¿No te cobrara nada, a cambio?

-Soy su sobrino, dudo que me cobre algo y si lo hiciese no es un problema.

La chica asintió y abrió la puerta de la casa del menor de los Uchiha.

Sasuke no era una persona que creyera en cosas que no puede ver, pero ese día tenía un presentimiento muy grande.

Angustia.

El solo creía que era algo que pasaría, pero eso era igual a la noche que su madre fue asesinada y el apenas había logrado estar bien en el día con algo que le apretaba el pecho y luego le recorría su cuerpo.

**Sasuke pov´s**

Lugo de comer algo y yo hacer un leve entrenamiento. Esta mirando a una dormida Sakura.

No sabia si lograría dormir algo, pero eso no me importaba.

Estreche mi mirada y el sharingan brillo en mis ojos, había escuchado un ruido muy leve en la casa. Mire de donde provenía el ruido y logre ver dos redes de chakra.

**¡Los pergaminos!**

Me levante sigilosamente y tome mi chokuto que estaba a un lado de la cama. Los pergaminos eran muy importantes como para que cualquiera los robara, especialmente antes de que viéramos los contenidos de los mismos.

Cuando vi las dos siluetas me puse en guardia.

-será mejor que dejen eso en donde estaba – amenacé con un chidori en mano –

-muy hábil -ambos sujetos se voltearon y vi sus mascaras oscuras- no me esperaba menos de un Uchiha.

La silueta de al lado del que hablo, tenia el cofre en sus manos y rompió la pared saliendo al exterior de la casa, lo seguí esquivando al que estaba aun en la casa, rápidamente ya que este no había tratado de impedirme el paso.

-¡Vuelve aquí! –con mi chidori en mano corrí a el, provocando un gran estruendo en el lugar -

- Los pergaminos son míos – lo escuche decir abriendo la caja que los contenía –

Mí vista la tenia tan concentrada en el tipo frente a mí, que cuando lo vi salir lanzado contra un árbol me sorprendí levemente.

-¡No los toques! – la voz de Sakura me puso alerta y corrí a ella –

-Vete a dentro, Sakura – ordene al ver como el tipo se levantaba del suelo –

-No, yo también se como ayudar – me dio una mirada suplicante y me mantuve imperturbable –

-vete, Sakura. ¡Es una jodida orden!

Sakura agacho su cabeza y se agacho a recoger los pergaminos del suelo.

El tipo se acercaba lentamente y me di cuenta que su mascara estaba partida en un lado, dejándome ver su mirada.

**Negro. **

Sakura levanto la vista también y los pergaminos que había recogido rodaron por el suelo.

-¿Qué estas-? – no termine de hablar cuando la vi correr hasta el de la mascara - ¡No, Sakura!

El se veía sorprendido y se percato de su mascara rota, lo escuche maldecir. Esa mirada yo también la reconocería, ya que la había visto esa tarde.

-¡Sai-sama! ¿Por qué esta haciendo esto? – La tratar de tocarlo cuando este retrocedió unos pasos –

Analice la situación y me encontré en una desventaja si el otro ninja se unía a la pelea.

Apunte a Sai con mi chokuto y deje que rayos de mi chidori se fueran directo a el. Corrí rápidamente y tome a Sakura de la cintura saltando a unos metros de Sai.

-Sabia que nos traicionarías – con mi sharingan logre notar que el chakra de mi compañero estaba desestabilizado – eres mejor que esto, Sai. Pudiste haberlo esquivado – Sakura trataba de quitarse de mi agarre, pero la tome firmemente y le di una mirada que hizo que se quedara tranquila.

-No entiendes -miro de reojo al otro tipo de la mascara que estaba cruzado de brazos y no me quitaba la vista de encima – Debo llevarme uno – murmuro –

-Vete a la mierda, ya no confiare en ti.

Sai me devolvió la mirada y giro su rostro a Sakura, no podía hacer mucho con ella en mis brazos. No podía ponerla en peligro tampoco.

-Es una orden de tu dueño – murmure llamando la atención de Sakura –

-¡Yo quiero ayudar a Sasuke-sama! Se que Sasuke-sama es fuerte, pero pienso que puedo ser de ayuda – la mire y ella me devolvió la mirada decidida –

-No seas molesta

Cuando ya estaba dejándola en el suelo se escucho un gran estruendo, no lo había notado. Maldición, tener a Sakura aquí me desconcentraba.

**Fin pov's Sasuke **

Luego de que Sasuke retrocediera unos saltos, y dejara a Sakura tras de el se percato que la llegada de dos personas.

La mirada de Sasuke se endureció y miro exasperado al que había llegado a la escena.

-Ya llegue a ayudarte, Sasuke-teme 'ttebayo - Naruto cruzado de brazos y con pose arrogante estaba en medio del patio del Uchiha –

-¡Casi nos das, imbécil!

-Claro que no, teme

Ambos pararon su discusión al ver como Sai se adelantaba a ellos. Se pusieron en guaria y Sai ataco sacando clones de tinta, en un rápido dibujo y adelantándose a quitar uno de los pergaminos que sin darse cuenta Hinata recogía junto a Sakura.

Naruto hizo el Kage bunshin y ataco por igual a los clones de tinta, mientras Sasuke se dirigía a parar a Sai.

Eso hasta que esta vez un nuevo clon mucho mas grande que los otros se puso delante del portador del sharingan.

Hinata saco una de las kunai que le había dado el rubio y se puso en guardia. Sakura miro seriamente a Sai, y se recordó a si misma que el ahora estaba atacándolos. Se puso en guardia, y al no tener una kunai se deicidio a poner en practica todo lo que había entrenado en el campo.

_-Este entrenamiento es muy duro Sakura, pero como tienes un buen control de chakra yo te entrenare – una mascara con verde y un rubio y largo cabello era lo único que distinguía a ese anbu de los demás – _

_-yo quiero ser útil – murmuro – _

_-lo serás, solo debes poner mucho esfuerzo y dedicación – _

La primera en atacar fue Hinata que termino rozándole la mascara al chico, este se puso serio y le dio un rápido golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

La pelirosa dio un leve golpe al suelo haciéndolo temblar, se aprovecho de la distracción de Sai, para darle un golpe en el pecho enviándolo algunos metros lejos.

Corrió lo que sus piernas mas dieron con el kunai de Hinata en mano y se paro bruscamente al ver al pelinegro delante de ella.

-Espera – murmuro el Uchiha menor –

Sakura desvió su mirada al chico que estaba en el suelo y su respiración se cortó.

-Hermano – su voz quebrada y el grito que vino después fue algo que helo al pelinegro, la pelirosa paso por su lado y se arrodillo a un lado del chico – ¡Retsu!

**-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- MINI ESPECIAL.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**(Retsu pov's)**

_-Escúchame, Sakura. No importa lo que escuches ¡no debes salir de aquí! _

_-N-no quiero_

_-Volveré, eres mi hermanita. Somos iguales, míranos. Tú no me dejarías ¿cierto? Yo tampoco lo hare._

La última conversación que tuve con mi hermana siempre la recordaba, y rogaba cada noche que esa noche de lluvia en el que se la llevaron fuera solo una pesadilla.

Pero claro, nunca eh sido alguien que tenga suerte.

En estos momentos me reprochaba mi mala suerte, ya que si tuviera alguna Sakura no me hubiera visto haciendo esto.

Si tuviera algo de suerte no me hubiera despistado en el último momento.

Sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano, y la reconocí estrechándola de vuelta.

-¿Retsu, me escuchas? – Quise responder, pero claro, mi chakra después del viaje a la guarida de la serpiente era limitado – ¡Sasuke-sama ayúdelo!

-Nos quería traicionar, estúpido Sai – escuche el siseo del Uchiha –

-¡Sai, 'ttebayo! ¿Qué creías que hacías atacándonos así? –Los 'ttebayos del estúpido rubio, sonreí levemente –

-es-toy b-bien, Sakura – trate de sentarme y ella me ayudo –

-Sera mejor que te apresures, Haruno - la voz de Suzaku me trajo de vuelta a la realidad e hice una mueca – Las demás no son pacientes como yo.

-Dale un pergamino, Sakura – ella me miro seriamente y yo la mire de vuelta – luego te diré por que.

Eso también iba para Sasuke que me seguía mirando desconfiado. Ella asintió y Sasuke se adelanto a ella y miro con atención los pergaminos, esperaba que cogiera el que yo creía.

Suspire con alivio al ver escoger el menos importante, buena lógica Uchiha. Apara ser un niño tu mente no trabajaba nada mal.

Lo mire con burla y el me frunció el ceño.

Suzaku recibió el pergamino y la vi mirar atentamente al Uchiha, me extrañe levemente y antes de hacer alguna pregunta, ella ya había desaparecido.

-Tu nos debes explicaciones antes de molerte a golpes 'ttebayo – Naruto me grito de donde recogía a Hinata, lo mire de reojo sin alterarme –

-Tendrás que arreglar todo esto - Sasuke me miro de reojo y se cruzo de brazos – será mejor que entres – ordeno -

Yo solo me encogí de hombros y con la ayuda de Sakura me moví hasta dentro de la casa. Me deje caer en uno de los cojines y cerré mis ojos. La mirada de mi hermana no se quitaba de mí, y yo solo sonreí levemente ante esto.

Debí no hacerlo ya que fue como un detonante para que ella rompiera en llanto, haciendo que sonriera nervioso mientras me daba uno que otro manotazo.

-La golpeaste muy fuerte – Naruto estaba serio mientras Hinata seguía sin despertar –

-no lo hice, solo la golpee en una parte que era importante para que recupere los recuerdos que Shizune hizo que perdiera.

-¿Shizune? – Mi compañero rubio se sentó a mi lado con Hinata en sus brazos mirándome con atención –

-Ella no quería traicionar a nadie cuando la encontramos con Shizune – explique - Shizune es alguien muy habilidosa, es la esposa de Kabuto – Sasuke me miro sorprendido y yo seguí hablando – por lo que sabia muchas cosas.

- Fue cuando la interrogaste, Naruto vino a lloriquearme - El Uchiha miro con burla a Naruto -

Mire a Sakura que estaba pensativa, mi mirada verdosa se dirigió a un punto en específico. Tome el brazo de Sakura y mire con atención lo que tenia escrito en el.

-Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke – masculle mirando al pelinegro –

El me devolvió la mirada y yo apreté mis dientes al ver su mirada inexpresiva.

-Sigues debiéndonos una explicación, Haruno – el estúpido portador del sharingan se atreve a ser tan jodidamente arrogante-

Nos seguimos mirando e iba a responder sarcásticamente cuando el rubio se me adelanto.

-¿Por qué te pareces tanto a Sakura 'ttebayo?

¿Estaba sorprendido? Sinceramente no.

**-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- FIN MINI ESPECIAL.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**QUE TAL LES AH PARECIDO EL CAPI? EN EL OTRO SE RESPONDERAN TODAS SUS PREGUNTAS DE RETSU! **

**ASI QUE SI TIENEN PREGUNTAS PARA EL, AHORA ES SU MOMENTO YA QUE EL ESTARA DISPUESTO A RESPONDER TODO JOJOJOJOJO...**

******SI NOS LES QUEDO CLARO DE DONDE JODIDAS SALE RETSU, OS DIGO: SAI ES RETSU EN EL OTRO CAPI SALE TODO LO DEMAS.**

_******EN EL OTRO CAPI SE VIENE TAMBIEN, LA TORTURA COMPLETA DE SHIZUNE, OJO LOS SENCIBLES QUE SERA FEO Y TENDRA MUCHA SANGRE, SON CUATRO HORAS CON RETSU Y LLEVARE EL RATED M AL MAXIMO EN TORTURA. **_

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y CASI SE QUEDAN SIN CAPI PORQUE NO ME DEJABA SUBIRLO :(**

**PERO BUENO, YA ESTA AQUI!**

**SI ME QUIEREN PSICOPATEAR POR FACE Y TIRARME TOMATES PARA ALIMENTAR A MI SASUKE-KUN SE LOS AGRADESERIA (facebook : uchiha. uyiko)**

**SI NOS LES QUEDO CLARO DE DONDE JODIDAS SALE RETSU, OS DIGO, SAI ES RETSU :)**

* * *

**VALE LA PENA SEGUIR CONGELANDOME LOS DEDOS ESCRIBIENDO OTRO CAPI?**

**SOLO USTEDES LO DIRAN...**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO**

** UYAMIKO**


	9. RETSU Y SAI, ¿REVOLUCIÓN?

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El fic es completamente de mío, no permito que nadie lo copie ni suba en otro lugar sin mi consentimiento. Si piden permiso ahí se los dejo, pero si no, os perseguiré por todo el ciber-espacio muahhaha.**

**Aclaraciones**: -los cambios de escena son separados por la _**línea**_

**Advertencias:** No quiero adelantar mucho, pero abra advertencia jeje

* * *

**Vale se que demore, pero les traigo como recompensa un capitulo extenso, y con muchas cosas. Como siempre les agradezco sus reviews ya saben, si no me llegan como que no me ispiro jejejeej. **

**Bueno como se los prometi, aqui va todo lo que deje pasar por alto conforme a este chico Retsu, pero no les hare spoiler y lean!**

_**CAPITULO DEDICADO AH: LAS CHICAS DEL GRUPO PROPIEDAD DE UCHIHA SASUKE EN FACEBOOK. **_

* * *

**Recomendación musical:**

***NANO**: _MAGENTA_

***AYA KAMIKI**: _A CONSTELLATION_

***ONE OK ROCK**: _NAIHI SHINSHO_

***VERSAILLES**: _PRINCE_

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: RETSU Y SAI, ¿REVOLUCIÓN?**

La lluvia pegaba directamente en el rostro inexpresivo de Retsu, sus manos ensangrentadas estaban a su lado. No se movía y era como ver un cuerpo moribundo. O lo seria si no pestañeara levemente y su respiración entrecortada lo delatara.

Se ponía el sol y llegaba la luna, Retsu ya no tenia esperanza alguna en su vida.

Toda su familia muerta, Oto siendo tomada por shinobis de Konoha sin siquiera oponer resistencia.

No le quedaba nada, nada que lo hiciera levantarse del lugar en el que llevaba tirado por cerca de dos días, con la lluvia sin dejar de caer en ningún momento.

Trece años, sin padres, ni hermana.

-Eres una vergüenza – se mascullo así mismo – Te quitaron a tu hermana de cuatro años, en tus jodidas narices.

Una recriminación tras otra le venían a la mente a Retsu y estas aumentaban según las horas iban pasando….

_**-Prometiste, volver por mí – **_La voz infantil de su hermana se coló por sus oídos y lo hizo abrir sus ojos sorprendido –

-¿Sakura? - Retsu se aclaro la garganta y trato de que su voz no fuera un murmullo –

_**- Te espere**_

-Perdóname, yo trate de volver… p-pero – sus ojos jades se opacaron aun más de lo que ya se habían oscurecido esos días y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer –

-_** Mentiroso, eres un mentiroso**_

-Yo, te encontrare… se que no tengo perdón, pero lo hare yo…

_**-Te odio – **_La figura de Sakura comenzaba a desaparecer por una neblina roja –

-¡No, espera! – Con dificultad el chico, trato de levantarse, pero solo logro arrodillarse con dificultad - ¡Vuelve!

Su mirada se puso aun más borrosa y callo nuevamente de cara al suelo.

* * *

El olor a comida lo hizo abrir levemente los ojos, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y comenzó a salivar.

Mentalmente contó cuantos días llevaba sin probar alguna comida decente.

-Al fin despiertas, ¿ne? – La voz masculina de un lado lo alerto y despertó rápidamente – Llevas así, por lo menos unos cuantos días… cuando te vi, creí que estabas muerto.

La mirada de Retsu termino de enfocar y vio el perfil de un chico con cabello y mirada oscura.

-¿Quién eres? - pregunto en un casi inaudible susurro –

-Mi nombre es Sai – respondió el chico – Sera mejor que comas algo – le tendió un pescado quemado que Retsu miro con una ceja arqueada – No se me da bien la cocina – se excuso –

- Gracias – susurro tomándolo aun con desconfianza y comiéndolo rápidamente –

La mirada vacía de ambos chicos era igual… tal vez por motivos diferentes, pero ambos con un dolor que difícilmente algún día se iría. Ese día, se hicieron compañeros, camaradas y amigos.

**Días después… **

-Entonces los de Konoha se llevaron a tu hermana, eso esta muy mal - Retsu lo miro mal y suspiro – Yo fui escogido para ser anbu de esa aldea – murmuro el pelinegro, llamando la atención del chico de ojos jades –

-¿Anbu?

- Esta marca – Sai mostró su hombro izquierdo con una sonrisa vacía – es la que tendremos los que iremos a servir a Danzou-sama…

-Eso quiere decir, que somos enemigos – Retsu se paro de un salto y mordió su labio con furia – Gracias por tu comida, pero en este momento nuestros caminos se separaran Sai, tenemos metas distintas… la mía es recuperar como sea a mi hermana, aun si esta muerta. La tuya, es servir a tu hokage.

-Te equivocas, la mía es morir por el hokage - Sai se puso de pie y mordió su pulgar y sonrió levemente – ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Retsu retrocedió unos pasos sorprendido al verse a si mismo justo al frente.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?

- Yo, recuperare a mi hermana – la voz, la mirada… todo igual al verdadero – El Kuchiyose no jutsu es una técnica de invocación – aclaro Sai –

-¿Invocación?, ¡pero si no has invocado nada!

La risa de Sai se escucho por primera vez en esos días, una carcajada limpia y sincera.

-Claro que invoque algo, solo yo puedo verlo... como mi misión es dar mi vida por el hokage, debo estar preparado para lograr hacerme pasar por el y morir si se requiere.

-eso quiere decir ¿Qué puedes transformarte en cualquier persona?

- cualquier persona, cosa, animal… lo que sea, pero esto requiere mucho chakra, cansancio y desgaste mental… Pero lo vale, para completar una misión importante como la que yo tengo.

-Proteger a Danzou – Retsu cerro su puño y lo miro detenidamente – ¿Hay mas como tu, por allí?

-Claro que los hay, somos muchos… pero no todos llegaran a cumplir la misión de proteger a Danzou, haremos una competencia – comenzó a quitar el jutsu y su color de ojos vacios volvía – moriremos muchos.

- Yo debo ver a mi hermana y sacarla de Konoha – murmuro –

- Y si esta muerta, ¿Qué harás? – pregunto con curiosidad –

- Morir después de encontrarla – su mirada se volvió decidida y Sai lo envidio – No tengo nada mas en este mundo que ella.

- Y yo no tengo nada más que una misión.

Dos vidas distintas, con un objetivo en común.

**Konoha.**

- Se que normalmente no debo ver nada, pero el Kuchiyose no jutsu libera un chakra especial. Lo se porque yo también tengo un contrato – apunto –

- Solo quedan unos días, si no lo hago, no podre llegar hasta Konoha – miro con furia su dedo ensangrentado – ¡Estúpidos shinobis!

- Cálmate, ya tenemos a quien sustituirás – sonrió Sai apuntando a un hombre viejo – Fue tan ridículamente fácil de matar que era obvio que no duraría nada en la competencia, a menos que sea encargado del papeleo – sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a revisar mejor el cadáver del viejo – ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué? – el de cabello fucsia se acerco y miro lo que hacia Sai –

-estúpido, debiste haberlo previsto – hablaba rápido culpándose a si mismo – Tenemos problemas, debes hacer este jutsu para mínimo hoy en la tarde – aviso con la mirada seria -

- Lo hare.

El grupo de hombres con bandanas de diferentes lugares, era guiado por un hombre obeso y viejo, con un olor que espantaría a la mayoría.

Sai caminaba sin expresión en su rostro y ah un lado Retsu sin la técnica estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, tenia miedo. Habían tenido suerte que la mayoría de los que estaban ahí eran despistados, ya que así habían logrado poner los papeles de Retsu entre los candidatos a ser anbus personales del Hokage, mientras los lideres de la misión escolta se embriagaban.

-Descansaremos en Kusagakure, de ahí no queda mucho tramo hasta Konoha -ordeno uno de los ninja guía –

Se adentraron a una de las posadas del país y se repartieron todas las habitaciones, las personas no podían hacer mucho, los shinobis de Konoha estaban en lo más alto del rango shinobi. Lamentablemente.

Retsu estaba alerta, no podía dormir con tantos extraños rodeándolo. Escucho un ruido en la puerta y el chico de mirada jade cerro fuertemente sus ojos.

-Despierta chico – sintió como lo zamarreaban y en contra de sus instintos los abrió lentamente – eres hermoso.

Retsu trato de hablar, pero su voz no salía de su boca. El pánico comenzó a rodearlo, pero no lo demostró.

-No eh podido quitar mis ojos de ti, chico – la voz del _**viejo**_ se hizo mucho mas baja, y antes de que Retsu pudiera evitarlo, el _**anciano**_ se le echo encima - No te muevas, seré rápido.

* * *

- ¿Estas bien, Retsu? – La voz de Sakura lo trajo al presente y cerró los ojos tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo –

-Estoy bien, solo un poco débil – sonrió –

- ¿Por qué te pareces a Sakura-chan? ¡No me ignores, ttebayo! – El rubio chillón se hizo notar nuevamente – ¿eres Sai, no? ¡Puedo darme cuenta, no soy estúpido!

- ¡Ya cállate uzuratonkachi! – el Uchiha tenia su ceño fruncido y sus puños cerrados –

-No me digas uzu….

- Mi nombre es Retsu y soy hermano de Sakura, por eso nos parecemos – Suspiro – y Sai, yo tome prestada su forma – murmuro, pero debido a que nadie hablaba se escucho fuerte por toda la habitación –

-O sea que, todo este tiempo en el equipo – Naruto frunció su ceño y miro el cuerpo inconsciente de Hinata – Todo este tiempo fuiste tu el que estuvo en nuestro equipo.

-Correcto, de echo solo fue un cambio de planes – sonrió y miro a su hermana – el verdadero Sai es mi mejor amigo, y me ayudo a buscar a Sakura aquí. Sin el no hubiera llegado nunca tan lejos.

-Debiste decirlo, te hubiéramos ayudado – el Namikaze gruño enojado – ¡Nos mentiste todo este tiempo 'ttebayo!

-No los necesitaba, solo eran un puñado de niños… sus pensamientos eran estúpidos y no me ayudarían – explico levantando una mano, haciendo callar a Naruto – eso pensaba en ese entonces.

- Puñado de niños – Sasuke se hiso notar disconforme con el adjetivo puesto -

-Para mi lo son, soy mayor que ustedes. No recuerdo mi edad, pero se que soy mayor que ustedes en varias cosas.

- ¿Por qué no me buscaste antes aniki? -el ceño fruncido de la Haruno menor se hizo presente - ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

- no podía – Retsu se volteo completamente a su hermana – Correrías mucho riesgo si te hubiera dicho quien era. Lo correrías, porque me estaban buscando. Me están buscando hace algunos años, por que logre infiltrarme a Konoha.

- Como si te creyéramos eso, Haruno – el Uchiha sonrió arrogante –

- Por algo estoy aquí, supe lo del campo de entrenamiento meses antes – la mirada acusadora de los presentes masculinos no lo perturbo – mis planes eran sacar de Konoha a Sakura antes de que se la llevaran, tuve que salir en una misión que me asigno el hokage. Nada que hubiera tenido en mente, pero al no poder llegar antes - la mirada jade del chico se detuvo en el Uchiha - esperaba que el Uchiha hubiera echo algo, pero no lo hiso - desvió la mirada a su hermana nuevamente y sin pensarlo dejo caer su cabeza al suelo - ¡Perdóname, Sakura! – Sus puños estaban puestos en el vestido de Sakura – debí planear mejor esto, ser mas rápido, evitar todo lo que viste y sufriste en ese lugar.

-Esta bien aniki – con sus manos trato de poner de pie a su hermano, pero este no escuchaba –

-No esta bien, si hubiera sido mas fuerte ¡Debí solo acabar con todo y sacarte sin importarme nada mas!, hubiera dejado a los demás, hubiera solo pensado en ti – el llanto comenzó a ser presente en sus palabras provocando que los ojos de su hermana también se aguaran – Debí escoger la muerte antes de que te hubieran echo lo que te hicieron, todo antes de que te usaran de esa forma.

- Ya levántate – estaba desesperada, no quería ver a su héroe caer –

- ¡Perdóname, Sakura! – Su llanto no paraba y dudaba que parase alguna vez - ¡te ruego que me perdones, jamás te volveré a dejar!

- no te culpo de nada, sabia que vendrías – se agacho delante de el y acaricio su cabello – sabia que, debía confiar en que no me dejarías.

Antes de que el se durmiera por el agotamiento, escucho un leve susurro, un tarareo que el también recordaba, por que mientras el miraba las estrellas, recordaba lo que era tener una familia, sus padre, su madre, y su pequeña hermana siguiéndolo para jugar.

También en las noches de tormenta, recordaba la voz de su madre tararear hasta que se dormían. Por que Retsu odiaba sentirse solo, la soledad consumía a las personas.

Es por eso que mientras aquel _**hombre**_ lo violaba no lucho, porque el sabia que haría lo que sea para tener lo que perdió por ser débil y recibió eso como un castigo, por dejar que le arrebatar a las personas que mas amaba.

Retsu lloraba cada noche en su soledad, pero cuando encontró a su hermana en esa casa de crianza el ya no lloraba solo, porque se sentaba fuera de la celda de su hermana y lloraba con ella.

-Yo no te culpo, Retsu – susurro su hermana mientras acariciaba el cabello de su inconsciente hermano – jamás lo haría – sonrió secando sus lagrimas –

Naruto se volteo levemente para secarse algunas de las lagrimas que se habían escapado, no podía evitarlo, sabia que era ridículo ser así de llorón. Pero nunca lo podía evitar.

El Uchiha solo desvió la mirada y se concentro en la ventana, Retsu había pasado de todo por su hermana, y el ¿que había echo? Solo causar más problemas, no ayudo en nada.

**Pov's Retsu**

-_mierda_ - mi cabeza dolía como el demonio –

-Que bueno que despiertas, aniki – me voltee sorprendido hasta el lugar donde Sakura me hablaba – estamos esperándote para el desayuno

No me quedo más que asentir, creí que era todo un jodido sueño antes de que la viera sentada junto a mí. Estaba un poco mas tranquilo, solo un poco más tranquilo. Pero la incertidumbre seguía, es por eso que era mejor no arriesgarse.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu – murmure rápidamente-

-Nuevamente tú, Retsu-kun – la voz de un animal verde que conocía muy bien me hizo sonreír levemente –

- Nuevamente yo – susurro – hazlo ya Shiromari-san

- Esta echo Retsu-kun, solo cuida bien de tu chakra – aviso antes de desaparecer de un puf –

Aun recuerdo lo difícil que fue poder llevarme bien con Shiromari, como iba a saber en ese entonces lo importante que era. No lo considere en su momento.

Baje las escaleras de la casa de Sasuke, y entre a la cocina. En cuanto puse un pie dentro todos callaron y me miraron con reacciones distintas en sus rostros.

-Siéntate aniki – asentí sentándome a su lado y agachando la mirada –

- Puedes continuar – Kakashi también estaba presente, sabia que lo llamarían – ya me eh puesto al día, así que continua donde te quedaste Sai.

- yo, yo viaje a Konoha junto al verdadero Sai – comencé algo titubeante – logre venir, porque Sai fue llamado a estar entre las filas de los que serian los títeres de Danzou, un ninja raíz. Me conoció días o semanas, después de que se llevaran a Sakura – agache nuevamente mi mirada y cerré mis puños – me uní a las filas de los que querían tener el honor de pertenecer a los ninjas de raíz, pero no contaba con que demoraría tanto en librarme de los anbu y shinobis de Konoha….

***Flash Back* **

Días después y un poco mejor de lo que paso "esa noche" logramos llegar a Konoha, un lindo lugar con el infierno quemándose dentro.

Nos llevaron directamente a un gran bosque, arboles enormes y un aura lúgubre se sentía en el lugar.

-Si quieren ser parte del escuadrón del infierno, tendrán una gran prueba – anuncio uno de los que nos acompaño en el viaje levantando su mano al frente, justo en ese momento una gran cantidad de humo blanco salió –

- Sai – murmure tratando de buscarlo entre la multitud, sentí un agarre en mi mano y me voltee - ¿Sabes que es todo esto?

-Llegaran los anbu de raíz, lo siento… ahora no es seguro que hablemos, lo haremos después - me soltó y lo perdí de vista –

Tenía miedo, mis manos temblaban levemente y miraba en todas direcciones tratando de distinguir algo que no fuera blanco, hasta que escuche leves pasos y la neblina fue desapareciendo dejando a varias siluetas.

-Bien, la verdad no siento ningún chakra excepcional… no creo que alguno sea apto para algún puesto en raíz – la voz que se escuchaba era la de un hombre vestido de blanco – Hokage-sama no necesita ineptos.

_- Ineptos son los que están bajo su cargo_ – pensé frunciendo mi nariz –

- Aunque los pondré a prueba, puede que me equivoque o puede que no – volteo su cabeza mirándonos a todos-

Lo vimos asentir a uno de los hombres que estaba con una mascara y darnos la espalda.

-Si Danzou-Sama estuviera en peligro de muerte, por el compañero que tienen a sus espaldas, ¿Qué tan rápido actuarían?

Cuando dejo de hablar, di unos pasos a mis espaldas y agarre del cuello al que estaba detrás de mí.

-Bien chico, ahora mátalo – hazlo por Sakura, ella esta en algún lugar… no puedes esperar a que este muerta ella.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, tome con más fuerza su cuello y lo voltee completamente. El temblor en mis manos estaba un poco más fuerte y controle mi respiración al dejar el cuerpo caer a mis pies. Mire levemente el cuerpo, y al estar su cabeza dada vuelta sentía su mirada fija en mi.

Ese fue mi primer asesinato como anbu raíz.

**3 meses después…**

Controlar el chakra no era muy difícil, al menos para mi no lo era… y como no, si Sai me ayudaba a entrenar en lo que mas podía.

-¿Como puedes hacer ese jutsu? – pregunte al verlo dibujando rápidamente –

- es un jutsu que yo cree – hizo un sello con sus manos y del pergamino que sostenía en sus manos, salió un gran águila volando – puedo darle una orden y la cumplirá.

-es asombroso, Sai – mire sobre su hombro, otro dibujo que hacia - ¿una rata?

-Seria muy bueno, ya sabes es pequeña y ágil… sirve para poder localizar enemigos – la pequeña rata salió rápidamente y la vi perderse entre los arbustos – ¿Quieres aprender?

- ¿Enserio? -pregunte sorprendido –

-Claro – sonrió dándome un pergamino y un pincel como el que el usaba en esos momentos –

**4 meses después… **

-Si tienen a tu hermana, no creo que puedas comprarla – deje de masticar mi ramen y lo mire con atención – escuche que los anbu de raíz, no pueden comprar una, ya que son una distracción.

Claro, que mas podía esperar de una alimaña como Danzou…

-Entonces que hare – pregunte pensando en algo, alguna cosa –

-Ya pensé en algo, amigo mío – Sai me sonrió y saco un pergamino de su estuche – ¿sabes que tenemos en los próximos meses?

-La última prueba de raíz – murmure con una sonrisa también en mi rostro –

**Meses después… **

La prueba de raíz era mas sencilla de lo que creíamos, una prueba de supervivencia… en un grupo de 5 personas, solo 1 saldría viva, Sai esta en mi equipo. Y eso es lo que hace sencillo el plan.

-¡Comiencen!

Todos nos escabullimos, y con Sai nos enfrentaríamos al final quitando así a la competencia… ya que cuando morimos deben hacer desaparecer el cuerpo… nos facilitaban las cosas sus estúpidas reglas, los otros tres del equipo, fueron fáciles, y ahora venia la parte de nuestro plan.

-No olvides que, debemos buscar un cuerpo que no sean nuestros compañeros – murmuro Sai a mi lado –

Asentí sin decir palabra al percibir chakra delante de nosotros…

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Ambos transformados en otros. Shiromari no había querido ayudarme en un comienzo pero tengo la suerte esta vez de mi lado.

Sai estaba transformado en una figura pequeña, una niña.

-Estaremos en contacto – avise con mi nueva voz, mire a Sai al escuchar que no respondía y lo vi mirándome fijamente con sus grandes ojos dorados- ¿Qué tanto vez?

-No sabia que me veía tan sexy, ¿seguro que me vez solo como amigo?

Le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, daba igual el cuerpo que tenga, seguía siendo un estúpido.

-No tenemos tiempo para jugar, nos quedan a lo mucho unos cuantos minutos.

-Ya lo se, ¿no olvidaste como hacer el jutsu?

-Claro que no, ya vete… y estaremos en contacto, si la encuentras – murmure – no la dejes sola.

-No lo hare – prometió desapareciendo –

Ahora quedaba mi parte, los jutsus que aprendí en este tiempo eran mucho más de lo que hubiera pedido. E hice mi parte, no demore por el corto tiempo que me quedaba. Shiromari había transformado completamente el cuerpo de uno de los hombres que mate al mío, la misma esencia. Y como estaba en mi contrato con Shiromari, no podrían quitar la técnica.

**3 semanas después… **

Danzou se había sorprendido al saber que no era genin, encontró vergonzoso que alguien de mi edad no hubiera tenido un entrenamiento ninja.

No podía decir que lo encontraba razonable, el viejo me tenía cierto apego. Ya que en una de las reuniones, me había llevado como su escolta.

Y no pude evitar escuchar la conversación, temían.

Danzou temía a algo de lo que se escuchaban rumores, solo rumores no podían hacer que las manos del viejo temblaran de rabia.

A menos que esos rumores tengan más verdad que solo habladurías de las personas.

Esa noche me puse en contacto con Sai, o bueno Eiri.

-¿Cuantas casas te quedan por revisar? – masculle y lo fulmine con la mirada al verlo jugar con sus largos cabellos –

-Solo unas cuantas, unas cinco como mucho. No se que esperas que haga con este cuerpo – me devolvió, pero no pude hacer mas que reírme al ver su "mirada fulminante" – aun soy un anbu – me advirtió –

- Como sea, trata de darte prisa. Ya es invierno y no se como estará Sakura para esta fecha – hice una mueca – saldré de misión en unos días, Danzou quiere que deje un mensaje a uno de los lideres anbu que esta en una de las aldeas de la cordillera - avise – Esta muy alterado, tiene miedo de algo o alguien.

-Tal vez una amenaza a su vida, no le interesa nada más que su vida.

-Lo que hace, lo hace por el bien a Konoha. Las piezas que cayeron, fueron por el bien de la aldea. Sus palabras, no las mías.

-Danzou quiere crear algo parecido a una utopía donde el sea el líder, tiene una mente muy retorcida – nos miramos y asentimos, ese viejo tiene que morir -

Los días después de que me comunique con Sai pasaron mas rápido de lo que esperaba, el frio lo sentía por todo el cuerpo y como llevaba una respuesta para el hokage debía apresurarme, ya que además de misiones esto seguía siendo un entrenamiento. Uno que yo mismo me había auto impuesto. Y debía avanzar lo más rápido posible. Dentro de poco, se cumpliría un año de que Sakura fue capturada, y eso me tenía mal.

Cumpliría sus seis años y yo no estaría allí para celebrarlo con ella, aunque en estos tiempos no hubiese mucho que celebrar.

Una briza helada me golpeo y en esos momentos me di cuenta que mis dedos no los sentía, estaban casi congelados por la nieve que estaba cayendo. Arregle mis guantes y saque el pergamino, que tan difícil debía ser poder leer su interior. Tal vez…

Escuché unas pisadas, y me acerque lentamente poniendo atención y escuchando atentamente. Me helo la sangre lo que vino después.

_Unas pisadas, llantos, gritos, golpes, órdenes y pisadas nuevamente._

Las náuseas me invadieron, sus pies estaban desnudos en la nieve. Entonces fue que deje de respirar, su cabello lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

Sakura.

Por eso no la encontrábamos en Konoha, ella aun no estaba allá. Sai me mataría, eso era seguro.

Rodee el camino y luche contra mis impulsos de ir por ella, seria peligroso por el collar que estaba en su cuello. Los había estudiado y me di cuenta de que si no son quitados por el dueño, este con el pensamiento era capaz de matarlas. Y ese era un error que yo nunca cometería.

Dibuje varios ratones, tal como Sai me enseño y deje que los siguieran a la casa de crianza. Adelante mi paso hasta llegar a la torre hokage donde estaba Danzou, para poder entregar el pergamino.

- Hokage-sama – hice una reverencia y espere a que me diga que me retire, no podía levantar la vista a menos que el me lo pidiera –

- Te unirás a un equipo genin – abrí mis ojos sorprendido, agradecía la mascara que tapaba mi rostro – Te llegara mi mensaje. Puedes retirarte.

Quiera preguntar porque, pero esto iba a mi beneficio… a mi beneficio, claro.

Invoque devuelta las ratas que había dejado siguiendo al grupo de Sakura, y me puse a seguirlas rápidamente. Bufe por lo bajo al ver la gran casa que estaba a unos metros de mi.

Buena fachada sin duda, me subí al tejado de la casa.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

-Esto ya se te esta haciendo costumbre, Retsu – el siseo de Shiromari me hizo sonreír levemente – espero que esta vez sea importante.

-Siento las molestias Shiromari-san, necesito infiltrarme – me miro y lo mire –

-¿No eres un shinobi? Eso debe ser fácil para ti – la desconfianza en sus ojos me hiso reír –

-Claro que lo soy, pero no puedo ir matando a las personas que me encuentren. Eso y que además, mi hermana esta dentro.

Shiromari-san puso su mano en mi frente, y sentí mi cuerpo un poco más ligero que antes. Mire mis manos y estas estaban casi echas de humo.

-No es un jutsu de camuflaje, es un jutsu que nadie puede ver ni sentir, es como si no existieras momentáneamente. No hay genjutsu que lo pueda ver, solo te verán los que tu quieras que te vean – volteo la mirada y su cola se movió – si quieres que Sakura te vea, susurra su nombre y piensa en su rostro. Para desactivarlo, solo debes hacer el kai.

Tome lo que Shiromari tenia por mano, o eso creía. Para luego abrazarlo no podía evitarlo.

-Muchas gracias, Shiromari-san – antes de que terminara la frase desapareció de un puff – es tímido – susurre sonriente –

Entre por una de las ventanas, y empecé a seguir una de las ratas que había invocado y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado cuando vi desaparecer la rata en una de las puertas.

Acerque mi mano a la puerta, estaba temblando levemente. Cuando la toque mi mano atravesó la puerta asustándome la saque.

Me di confianza a mi mismo y metí esta vez mi brazo completo, para después ser seguido por mi cuerpo.

Una gran habitación oscura, que solo era alumbrado por la luz de la luna y una vela que trataba de apagarse. La habitación estaba dividida en muchas secciones pared de cemento y la puerta de rejas. Muy similar a una cárcel, como animales en zoológico.

Comencé a pasar por cada una de las secciones de rejas y me pare al ver a mi hermana dibujando algo en el suelo.

-Sakura – susurre, haciendo que ella voltee a verme. Me dolió ver que se abrazaba a si misma, y se hacia una bolita– Esta bien, tranquila.

Me miro con desconfianza y desvió su mirada. Quería decirle que era su hermano, pero, y si la interrogaban. Terminaría diciendo todo, harían que me olvide. Y luego…

Cerré con fuerza mis puños.

-Yo te ayudare, yo tengo una hermana también – lleve mi mano a la mascara y la saque – Mi nombre es Sai, y te ayudare a salir de aquí – le tendí una mano y la mire con toda la sinceridad que pude.

Su pequeña mano tomo la mía, y sus lágrimas cayeron. Me dolía ver a mi hermana llorando, no se merecía esto.

Pero lo que mas me dolió, fue ver golpes en su cuerpo. ¿Quien fue? ¿Quién fue el hijo de puta, que hizo esto?

Cuando logre sacarla, morirán. Los matare, solo había que tener paciencia y pensar con la mente fría todo lo que haría.

***Fin Flash Back***

-Así que… así encontraste a Sakura-chan – Naruto cruzado de brazos asentía para si mismo – entonces una pregunta mas, ¿Dónde esta Sai?

Sonreí con suficiencia al escuchar el nombre de Sai. Kakashi-sensei cerró sus ojos y negó lentamente, el Uchiha y Naruto me miraron sin entender.

-Esta en estos momentos con Akatsuki, el fue quien encontró como comunicarme con ellos. Karin, era parte de Akatsuki hasta que Shizune la encerró.

-Shizune-san, ella no la eh visto después de los pergaminos – Baje mi mirada y cerré mis puños –

-Debes saber ciertas cosas – la mire y vi a Sasuke desviar su mirada – Es probable que Shizune no sobreviva – ella asintió con su cabeza –

-Esta bien, se que lo que hizo estuvo mal – la voz firme que escuche dejaba mucho de lo que niña que se veía -

-Yo la deje agonizando luego de sacarle información – avise –

-¿Dijo algo importante? – ¿Porque? ¿Por qué parecía tan indiferente ante una de todas las otras cosas que había echo?

-Ya basta Sakura, deja de fingir que no te importa que haya echo eso… eh echo cosas peores de las que te imaginas.

-No me importan, Sasuke-sama no me oculta las cosas… se lo que esta pasando, y también hemos sacado en cuenta lo que se nos viene.

Mordí mi labio y fruncí mi ceño.

-Entonces, quieres escuchar…

-Lo quiero escuchar – me corto sin desviar su mirada –

Pase una de mis manos por cabeza, y luego las mire ambas…

-Nunca me sentí tan bien como en ese momento – comencé –

***Flash back***

- ¿Por qué sacrificar tanto por Danzou?, se que no le has dicho nada de importancia de la organización, por lo que no entiendo tus acciones.

-Si digo algo, morirá.

-¿Quién?

La vi negar otra vez, y finalice el jutsu que me convertía en Sai… ahora solo quedaba Retsu, solo ella y yo.

-T-tu… y-yo no… -Sonreí ante su tartamudeo –

-Después de "aquella noche", no sabes cuanto te recordé – saque mi pergamino y dibuje rápidamente – claro que la cara de ese viejo era en realidad lo que perseguía por las noches.

La vi sonreírme de vuelta, y mi puño se cerró fuertemente sobre el pincel.

-No dirás nada, lo se. Pero, puedo disfrutar sacarte información – hice el sello y salió mi dibujo – se de tu miedo a las ratas – tome nuevamente mi kunai y esta vez rasgue completamente su pantalón –

-¡Aléjalas de mi!

Una de las ratas se acerco a su pierna y comenzó a subir por ella. Shizune trato de liberar sus brazos y yo reí al ver sus intentos fallidos.

-tsk, tsk, tsk – negué con mi dedo frente su cara – los anbu no deben mostrar sus emociones – le recordé – bueno, si estas mas cooperativa, puede que no sufras _tanto_.

La rata siguió subiendo y comenzó a morder lo que quedaba de ropa entre ella y su objetivo.

-¿Sabes lo que es sentirse violado? – Pregunte cuando vi que la rata comenzaba a roer el interior de su muslo – ¿sabes lo que sentirse sucio de esa forma?

-¡Ahhhhhh! – su grito me insto a acercarme y a acercar mi rostro al suyo –

-Golpeaste a mi hermana – sus ojos temblaron antes de mi mano se fuera a su cabello y lo tirara hacia atrás - ¿Dónde esta la anbu que me violo?

Mi mano voló a su cara estrellándose justo en el centro.

-¡Te atreviste a golpear a mi hermana! –Grite – y como no tienes ganas de cooperar, te destruiré.

Tome otro artefacto de los que había invocado y sonreí al mirarlo y mostrárselo.

-Tus ojos son negros, pero hay una profundidad que no puedo explicar – le quite las ataduras de sus manos y la tire de cara al piso. Su grito me hizo sentir satisfacción – yo al menos te permito gritar.

-Mo-moriré – jadeo –

-No te preocupes, se que las agujas se clavarían pero no tienes la suerte de que se entierre uno en tu corazón – la voltee y vi que el ratón ya había llegado casi al hueso –

-si no me dices algo, terminaras por perder la pierna – le di una patada en su pierna y mi sonrisa creció –

-O-Orochimaru – susurro y en ese momento deje que la rata desapareciera –

-Orochimaru, ¿Qué? – la, inste tome su dedo y lo pise. Vi que corrió sangre pero lo ignore – Orochimaru, ¿Qué? – insiste colocándole el objeto en la cabeza, en su ojo –

-¿q-que v-a-vas? ¡Aaaghhh!

-No quería llegar a tanto, bueno de hecho si – mire al ojo en mi mano y luego a ella que tenía su mano puesta en la cara – será mejor que hables antes de que quedes sin poder ver.

-O-oro-chimaru –jadeo un poco y me arme de paciencia sentándome a su lado y con una kunai en mano – e-el esta ayudando a-ah des-tru-ir – me acerque mirándola con atención – Konoha

-¿Cómo?

-E-edo t-tens-sei – murmuro –

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, la vi caer respirando entre cortadamente y me voltee. Paso una imagen por mi cabeza de Sakura siendo golpeada y me gire a ella nuevamente dándole una patada en el estomago. Cuando escupió sangre reí, reí como nunca lo había echo. Aun tenia tiempo, y los recuerdos de cómo me violo aun estaban en mi mente.

-No suelo ser tan vengativo – murmuro – pero esto es algo que no puedo evitar.

Nada más me importaba de ella, ya sabia que debía ir hasta Orochimaru por respuestas. Mis benditas respuestas. Sentir su miedo era algo que no podía evitar disfrutar ¿Cuántas murieron por su culpa?

-esto no acaba aquí, ¿sabes lo que es ser violado? Eso no me lo respondiste – la obligue a mirarme con su ojo bueno y esta negó con la cabeza - Yo no lo haría, me da asco hacer eso – invoque otra rata y esta se fue directo a su entrepierna –

-¡no! ¡Por favor no! - no mostré expresiones, no debía dejar mucho tiempo a la rata roer. No la necesitaba muerta, hasta que la vieran los demás. Pero aun tenía tiempo, tiempo para quitar el rencor que llevaba –

***Fin Flash back***

No levante mi mirada, sentía que no me merecía mirar a Sakura.

-Esta bien, ya paso - me abrazo y yo le correspondí – siento que hallas debido que pasar por eso por mi.

-Gracias.

-Es por eso que estaba así 'ttebayo – Naruto me miro y cerro su puño –

-Debiste decirlo Sai – Kakashi-sensei suspiro y puso su mano en mi cabeza –

-Debo ir hasta Orochimaru – Sasuke se paro y yo lo hice también –

-Yo lo hice, esa serpiente no es cualquier cosa – fruncí mi ceño –

-Ya lo se, el me entreno hace años – llevo su mano a su cuello – y debo ir.

-¡Es peligroso para que tu vayas solo! –No me importo subir el tono –

-No eres nadie para darme ordenes, yo hare lo que quiera – _estúpido niño_ –

Mi boca quedo abierta, ya que un gran sonido y el movimiento del suelo me sorprendieron.

-N-no creo que… - salimos de la casa y vimos gran cantidad de humo que venia desde la entrada de Konoha –

-¿Qué esta pasando 'ttebayo?

-¡Retsu! – Escuche la voz de Karin - ¡Es hora, cambiaron de planes!

-¿Q-que esta pasando? - Sakura tomo mi mano –

-Es hora de que nos vayamos – la tome en mis brazos y Sasuke se puso en mi camino – ustedes también.

-Sera mejor que la bajes - mascullo el engreído –

-No hay tiempo ahora – susurre- La rebelión comenzó.

Unas mujeres con ojos furiosos pasaron por nuestro lado. Debí suponer que estaría cerca, pero no supuse que tan rápido.

-No es Akatsuki – murmuro Karin – es…

-Sasuke – la voz de Itachi interrumpió a Karin – Debemos irnos.

El grupo a mi alrededor me miro y cerré mis ojos.

-No te alteres – _esa voz_ – Creo que eso te lo enseñe ¿No Retsu?

-¿Sai?

-Debemos irnos, el edo tensei es mas poderoso de lo que yo creía – mis ojos se abrieron y sentí un golpe en mi cabeza – cuando digo debemos, ¡es porque enserio debemos, idiota!

Otro estruendo y más gritos. Karin, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura me asintieron. Asentí y deje a Sakura a mi lado de pie.

-**¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SI, ASI TERMINA EL CAPI DE ESTE DÍA... ¿DECEPCIONADAS? YO SI, QUERÍA TENER SASUSAKU PERO ES CASI IMPOSIBLE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS. YA VENDRÁ, NO DESESPEREN.**

**LA VERDAD RETSU SE AH VUELTO UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES MAS QUERIDOS, YA LE TENGO EL DISEÑO HECHO JAOJAOAJ. **

** A LAS CHICAS DEL GRUPO EN FACE LES HICE ADELANTO... UNANSE QUE DOY POR ALLI SEÑALES DE VIDA, POSIBLES ADELANTOS E IMAGENES:**

** www. facebook groups / 405822822856507 /**

**DUDAS RESPONDIDAS, Y LAS DISCULPAS CORRESPONDIENTES POR LA DEMORA... TUVE PROBLEMAS DE CONCENTRACIÓN CON UNA ESTÚPIDA PLAGA.**

**Uyamiko**


	10. NOTA IMPORTANTE Y ULTIMA

…**NOTA IMPORTANTE…**

_LA VERDAD DESPUÉS DEL CAPITULO SUBIDO AYER, PASARON CIERTAS COSAS. NO MUY BUENAS, Y ES POR ESO QUE ME DESPIDO DE FANFICTION POR ALGÚN TIEMPO._

_¿VOLVERÉ? NO LO SE, ESO DEPENDE DE LO QUE PASE CONFORME A CIERTAS COSAS._

_NO ME GUSTA EL ECHO DE DEJAR EL FIC SIN CONTINUACIÓN PERO CON ESOS PROBLEMAS QUE SE ASESINARON SE ME ES IMPOSIBLE ESCRIBIR O SI QUIERA CONCENTRARME EN HACERLO. CONFORME AL FIC TENIA MUCHAS IDEAS, PERO ARMARLAS SE ME ESTA COMPLICANDO MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE HUBIERA QUERIDO._

_TAMBIÉN__ DETESTO LAS NOTAS DE AUTOR, PERO NO SE. PENSÉ QUE SI NO ACTUALIZABA, BIEN PODRÍA DARLES UNA EXPLICACIÓN POR SU TIEMPO AL LEERME UNOS MINUTOS, O BIEN POR SU ESPERA._

_SOLO OS DIRÉ, QUE BIEN SE SOLUCIONEN ESTOS PROBLEMAS VERÉ QUE SUCEDE. PUEDE QUE VUELVA CON MAS FUERZA AL FIC, O BIEN YA DEJARLO DEFINITIVAMENTE._

_REITERO LAS GRACIAS DE LOS OTROS CAPÍTULOS POR SU TIEMPO AL LEERME Y DEJAR ALGÚN COMENTARIO QUE BIEN AUNQUE NO ESTUVIESE BIEN, ME SACABAN UNA SONRISA EN EL PEOR DE LOS MOMENTOS. GRACIAS A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMAS Y A TODOS LOS QUE SE PASARON POR ESTE FIC EN EL QUE NO TENIA FE ALGUNA DE QUE LES GUSTARA._

**NOS LEEREMOS POR AHÍ…**

**OS QUIERO,**

**UYAMIKO.**

_04-10-2013_


End file.
